


The Devil Makes Us Sin

by NeverlandAwaitsUs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Agent!Emma, Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, F/M, FBI, Undercover, Violence, criminal!Killian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandAwaitsUs/pseuds/NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is one of the most dangerous men on American ground. She is a young FBI agent. It was almost a joke that they met through a stupid coincidence before either of them knew the danger the other was. They should have known it was a mistake, but did you ever ask yourself what would happen if the wolf and the lamb fell in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Did you ever ask yourself what would happen if the wolf and the lamb would meet?_   
_The wolf would try to kill the lamb, right?_   
_He might try but what if they fall in love?_   
_That's impossible._   
_I wouldn't say that._

The rain was pouring down the streets of New York, people running around with bags or papers over their heads: they hadn't expected the rain to be so heavy today.

But far away from all the activity in the streets, away from curious eyes, away from everything was a man fighting for his life in a dark alley, already knowing he wouldn't get out of there. He should have thought about that before. He should have known that betrayal would lead to death but he didn't think about it when he grabbed the money and raced away. Only hours later, they had found him and sentenced him to death.

There was no other verdict when it was about betrayal.

The condemned man was kneeling in the dirt, his whole body shaking and his clothes damp. Around him where three men, their faces obscured by black masks, one with a gun in his hand; all three harbingers of death - his executioners.

"Please, please don't!" His voice was full of despair, tears in his eyes but they didn't care. The armed one raised his weapon to the head of his prey, holding it right in the centre of his temple, the cold steel pressing against the warm skin.

He wanted to cry out; to beg forgiveness. But it was too late. He should have considered the consequences of his actions earlier. He froze and only a heartbeat later a dull sound reverberated around the alley.

The dead body fell to the ground with a soft thud, the trickling blood mixing with the cold rain and the three man looking down on him.

After a few moments, one of them took the mask off, putting it into the pocket of his coat along the gun he had just fired. "We're done here", he said and heard one of the others groan in annoyance.

"Thank you, I would never have noticed that. What now? What are we going to do with him? I really don't wanna have to have him the back of my car or throw him into the next river." He rubbed the back of his head before he pulled his own mask off. None of the men cared about the fact that they just took a life. They never cared. Why should they? It was work.

"Jefferson's right. We should just go", the blonde man with the boyish looks said. Jefferson's laugh echoed in the alley. "See, Felix gets it!" He grinned at the boy while the brown haired man with the gun just sighed but nodded.

"Fine, we go." August was normally the only one who wanted to hide the body somewhere but he knew as much as the other two that no one would find the body before morning. They would be long gone. It was no risk at all, they were good at what they were doing. Nobody expected them to be killers, they were normal people right now and their second personality, their second life came only out at night when most people slept or stopped caring what was happening around them.

The three man walked out of the alley, mixing in with the pedestrians on the street whilst the dark clouds began to pass over and it got brighter. The storm was almost over, the rain becoming lighter.

Jefferson (also called the Mad Hatter or Mad Jeff), was one of the restless kinds of people. He hated work that was under his level, detested more effort than actually needed and he loved killing far too much to be healthy. After loosing his wife and daughter he had fallen apart, almost turning mad with grief until his current employer had picked him up and dragged him out of the dirt to put his talents to better use.

August was more of a thinker, he was the intelligence of the group. He organized everything the three did after getting the orders from their employer. He didn't like messy work, preferring to finish everything up neatly. Indeed he was a perfectionist and more quiet than the other two. He had spent most of his life drinking alcohol and using drugs, his family had kicked him out and he found his new family in the crew of the Jolly Roger, even if he still thought that it was a stupid name.

Felix was one of those foster home kids who ran away because their lives sucked and they dreamed of something more, only to find something worse. He had spent a lot of time on the streets, nursing a grown problems with aggression. One day he had been so desperate to get some money for food he had been about to sell his body to some shady guys, but meeting with their employer saved him and made him the killer he is today.

After dispersing into the passers by, they had regrouped a few blocks away. From their they walked to Granny's diner, a place where they ate often, regular customers giving no hint to their occupations. The owner liked them and particularly their apptetite.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today? Something hot after such a storm?" Granny asked as soon as they were inside. Felix bowed down to shake his hair slightly, throwing the water drops around just to get a slap from Jefferson. "Stop that! I'm already wet enough!"

Meanwhile, August had walked up Granny who stood at the counter, giving her a warm smile. "The usual."

The old woman nodded and vanished in the kitchen before he turned to the man on his side. His dark hair was messy but not wet at all, he must have missed the rain or drove here. His hands were around a glass of rum and only after he had made sure that Granny was in the kitchen, he turned his face to August.

"The job is done." the brown haired man said, getting a nod as an answer. "Good. Any news from Pan?" August shook his head and sat down on the stool next to him, running his hand through his wet hair before he looked over to the other two man, sat at their usual table.

"Not yet. But there are rumors about the change in the Underground. I'm sure the cops know that already." He swallowed briefly before he leaned closer so that only the other man could hear him. "I don't know what you think, Hook but they might be on our tracks." It was silent for a moment before the other man started to laugh and took another sip from his rum.

"Please. They know shit and it will be like that for a while. All they know is that Rumplestiltskin is gone for good."

August sighed and nodded before he moved off the stool, Hook doing the same. "Are you going to check what Pan is up to?" he asked and got another nod as an answer, watching how the other man pulled his hood up his head, putting some money on the counter for Granny and vanishing out of the diner. August shook his head slightly before he turned to the other two who were still trying to get as dry their sodden clothes and hair.

Pan, actually Peter Pan, was the youngest of the group and the eyes and ears of Hook. He couldn't even really remember why they had picked that nickname for the boy, but it fitted. After nineteen years of pure shit in life, the boy still didn't want to grow up, no matter how much blood he had on his hands. Hook had picked him up round about four years ago, fed him, gave him a bed to sleep and made him part of the family.  
Hook texted Pan while he was on his way to the Rabbit Hole, one of his favourite bars. He needed a drink - maybe a few and then he would find some woman that could make him forget everything about this day. A few minutes later he got a text back and frowned slightly.

_'Aye Captain. Back tomorrow with information. Don't drink too much'_

He huffed and shook his head slightly, the boy knew what he was up to. They were very similar and brothers in a way. Pan was his Beta in his pack of wolves, waiting to rip some sheep apart but he had no idea he would meet the lamb that would change his world forever soon.

* * *

"One more!"

The young woman yelled loudly across the bar and made her two friends flinch a little when everyone looked towards her. But she just raised her glass, waving it at the barkeeper who rolled his eyes and made her another drink, even through she had enough.

"Emma, you should really stop or slow down a little," said the black haired woman who shook her head at her friend's behavior. Mary Margret never liked drinking, at least, not the amount Emma found acceptable and she was already worried for her friend.

"You don't understand. I really need to get laid and for that, I need some alcohol!" Emma growled at her friend and smiled sweetly at the waiter when he brought her another drink. She grabbed the bottle of beer and put it down in front of her, receiving a judging look from Mary Margaret.

"Let her drink and have fun." Ruby interjected, grinning at Emma and getting a judging look from her other friend too. Ruby Lucas was always on Emma's side when it came to one night stands with handsome strangers they never had to see again, while Mary Margret had a husband at home.

Emma Swan for her part was just a single lady, working for the FBI. But today she had a day off - celebrating the close of a case that had stolen her sleep for the last few weeks just as much as it had stolen her sex life and right now, she just needed it. One handsome stranger, a quick fuck in the bathroom or a hotel room -she didn't take men home with her, they could get stupid ideas- without anything that even resembled feelings being involved. She didn't do feelings, she didn't do relationships, but she did do sex. A lot. When she had time.

"It's also quite late," Mary Margaret said again and whined slightly, getting a loud groan as an answer from Emma, who was nipping on her drink.

"Then you can go home and I'll find my stranger to fuck alone." Neither of her friends tried to stop her when she stood and started walking toward the counter.

"You think we can leave her alone?", Mary Margaret asked and looked at Ruby who just nodded.

"She is not as drunk as she seems. She would never get wasted." Both laughed a little and felt a bit guilty when they were about to leave but they knew Emma well enough to realize when she was in one of moods she could not be reasoned with.

Emma, however, was not amused with her new company, a blue haired guy -who the fuck colored their hair blue?- with a stupid grin on his lips who actually told her 'I'll fuck you tonight' and walked around with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, not just a glass, no a whole bottle. She didn't like him and suddenly it didn't matter anymore that she was looking for some guy to have sex with because this wouldn't be her guy.

"So, are you here alone tonight?" the guy asked after he had told her his name but she didn't even bother to remember it. She swallowed and took a sip from her drink, feeling the buzz in her head while she was looking around the room for richer pickings.

"Actually...", she started and almost panicked when the guy moved closer to her. Just then she felt the heat of a body pass behind her, she grabbed the arm of the man and pulled him close, ignoring the confusing on his face. "I'm here with my boyfriend. Sorry." She gave the blue haired guy a sweet smile and chuckled when he huffed at her and walked away.

Emma let out a loud sigh before she turned to the man and smiled apologizing to him, still holding his arm. "I'm so sorry but I was afraid he would never leave me alone." He looked down to his arm where her hand was and she pulled back immediately, a bit surprised when he sat down next to her. She took a moment to look at him, sea blue eyes, dark messy hair, red cheeks caused by alcohol and a stubble. He was perfect.

"Looks like I have a girlfriend for tonight", he said and laughed softly and fuck, he had an accent. Irish, probably. She swallowed and licked her lips before she took a stip from her beer, smiling at him. "Well, I didn't expect to have a boyfriend tonight either." Both laughed a moment before he put his glass down and reached out, holding his hand in front of her.

"Name's Killian." No mentioning of last names. She was starting to like him already and took his hand, shaking it slightly.

"Emma." He smiled back at her and she could see a little spark in his eyes that told her he wouldn't leave her alone tonight and, hell, she didn't want him to.

Emma lifted her bottle to take another sip but pouted when she realized it was empty. Without asking, Killian waved at the bartender and ordered new drinks for both of them. "I hope you like rum." He grinned at her and took the glasses from the man behind the counter, giving her one of them. "Of course!", she said and grinned back at him, taking a sip from the rum, feeling the burn in her throat.

"So, Emma. What are you doing here tonight? Except drinking and looking for a one night boyfriend", he asked and smirked at her, licking his lips slowly and she could swear that her heart stopped for a moment. Damn, he was hot and she was horny.

"Trying to enjoy my day off. I was here with some friends but they just left and now I want to drink and have some fun." Oh yeah, she was going to have fun with him, she didn't even doubt that. "What about you?", she asked him and tilted her head slightly, biting her bottom lip while she watched how he took a sip from his rum like it was water.

"Trying to forget my shitty day." She frowned slightly and shifted closer to him with the urge to ask what had happened but that could be odd - too personal. She was a stranger to him as much as he was a stranger to her and she wanted to keep it like that.

Emma put her hand down on his thigh, moving it up slowly towards his crotch while she looked at him with pure innocence, playing with the rim of her glass. "Care to help me have some fun?" Her voice was low and seductive, she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She liked him, he was handsome as fuck and the way he licked his tongue showed that he had a talented mouth.

A grin settled on his lips and he pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, also shifting closer to her before he leaned forward next to her ear. "Care to make me forget?" His voice and his breath on her skin made her shiver, she felt the goosebumps creeping up on her skin and when he pulled back she smirked at him and got up, taking his hand.

He had barely a second to throw some money on the counter before she was dragging him outside. As soon as the cool air of the night was around them and the full moon shining down on them she pushed him up against the wall next to the door and kissed him roughly, grabbing his collar to pull him down to her. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, biting her bottom.

"Your place or mine?" he asked her when they pulled away and she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his rum on her lips.

"Yours, I don't take guys home with me. No offense." She shrugged slightly and gasped when he grabbed her by the waist to turn them around, pressing her against the cold brick wall behind her, his hands next to her head.

"Smart girl. My place is sadly too far away. Hotel room?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her, licking his lips before he leaned down a little, next to her ear again. "You seem to like it rough. We could destroy something in that room without that we need to worry." His voice wasn't more than a husky whisper but it was pure sex.

She nodded slightly and pushed against his chest to get a little distance between them. "Where's the next hotel?" He took a moment to think about it before he grinned at her and took a step forward, hauling her up in his arms.

"I know the perfect place." With a wink he took her by the hand and dragged her after him.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later they burst into the hotel room. She hadn't cared that much that it was one of the most expensive hotels in the city, where rich people and famous people spend their nights and he didn't seem to care about that either. His money, not hers and she would get sex in a luxury suite. It could be worse.

He threw the door shut behind them and her mouth attached his; it was a mix between a sloppy, drunken kiss and pure rough passion. They had a natural sexual chemistry and both clearly needed to relieve some tension after their days.

She moaned against his mouth when her back hit the wall while he was shoving her jacket down on the ground, kicking it out of the way. Killian lifted her up, her hands fisting in his hair and he hissed when she tugged on it roughly, ordering him in the direction of the couch in the living room. It was not a suite, it was more of a little apartment. They fell onto the couch but the moment he was about to make himself comfortable between her legs she pushed him away in a sitting positing to straddle his lap, claiming his mouth again.

She rolled her hips roughly against him and he groaned against her lips before he pulled away. "I hope you know that I'll fuck you until you can't walk if you keep going like that, love." He looked at her, panting while she just smiled at him and rolled her hips again with a grin.

"Good. I want that."

With that, she shoved his leather jacket down his shoulders and lifted his shirt over his shoulders, looking over his abs, the scars that crossed his skin and the delicious chest hair, before running her fingers through the latter, leaving angry red marks on his skin. Her hands then quickly slipped to his pants, fumbling with the bottom before he raised his hips and she shoved it down, letting him sitting there only with his boxershorts.

"You're too dressed, love," he said and chuckled, kissing and biting her neck so hard that it stole her breath. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he just breathed made her high; for one night he would be her drug, satisfying her for a short period of time until she needed more, maybe from him, maybe from someone else.

He pushed her in a standing position and she took her shirt off while he opened her pants, shoving them down, looking at her body with only her panties and bra on and the way he looked at her made her shiver, like a predator that had just found its prey but at the same time with a hint of wonder - like he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was before.

Hungrily, he grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, denying her desire to straddle him again, while he kissed her stomach slowly, leaving bites all over it and all she could do was grab his hair with both hands, waiting for him to touch her where she was aching for him. "Fuck, Killian! Get on it finally!" She groaned in frustration, she needed his mouth or his cock - or both, she didn't even care, she needed this man right now.

He smirked up at her and took the waistband of her panties in his mouth, dragging them down slowly and teasingly and she could feel how her wetness started to drip down onto her own thighs. A moan left her mouth when he grabbed one of her legs, putting her foot on the couch. She really hadn't expected him to go down on her and if he hadn't been holding her tight like he was, her legs would have surely given in.

"Fuck!", she groaned when his mouth made contact with her center, his lips brushing over her wetness, tongue sliding between her folds up to her clit, sucking on the bundle of nervs so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"You like that, don't you? Having someone between your legs, eating all of you, ravishing you like a pirate would ravish his whore." He chuckled and she could feel his breath against her, nodding at his words because she felt like she couldn't talk.

Without a warning he thrust two fingers inside of her while his mouth remained on her clit, sucking like there was no tomorrow while his fingers looked for the spot inside her and within seconds he had found it and she almost fell forward over him but he held her up. "Right there", she gasped and she could feel herself getting closer but after only a moment he was gone, pushing her feet down the couch and looking at her with a smirk, his eyes dark as the night outside, dark with desire for her. She growled in frustration.

"Hey!" She looked at him almost in shock but before she could say something else he stood up, kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips and she forgot what she was complaining about. He walked forward and pushing her backwards until she hit a door, probably the bedroom. Only seconds later they both landed on the bed and he finally settled between her legs, removing her bra so she was totally bare.

"You're a beautiful woman, so beautiful." She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks and was glad that the light was out, only the moon shining in their room. He kissed her one more time before he stood up, grabbing her waist to pull her towards the edge of the bed, throwing her on her stomach and she liked it, no matter how rough his touch was, he was still kind of gentle with her.

"Lift your ass for me, love." His voice was low next to her ear and she did what he said, feeling his erection through his boxershorts against her ass.

"Could you just get rid of those shorts and get in me?" she pleaded. She almost sounded desperate, but after he had denied her her first orgasm she needed him even more than before.

His hand came down on her ass to slap her and she gasped, whining slightly at the pain that shot through her body and he shoved her up the bed more so she was on all fours. She looked back at him, saw how he got rid of his shorts and his cock sprang free and, fuck, he was huge - and she needed all of it right now.

"Do you want me, love? My cock inside of you? Filling you up until you can't breathe anymore? Hard and fast until you feel like you're going to break?" His voice was low, rough and husky and she hated him and his accent and the way he talked dirty to her because it was exactly what she needed and wanted.

"Hell, yes. Get on it, if you think you can handle me." She laughed, slightly breathless, but her breath got stuck in her throat when he thrust deep inside her without warning, burying himself completely and she let out a cry, fisting her hands in the sheets under her, trying to breathe, he was really huge but he felt so good: stretching her, filling her.

"Move!" she hissed back at him and he laughed when he leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before he started to move his hips slowly and teasingly, pulling out of her almost completely just to fill her up again and she couldn't hold back the moans.

He leaned back and grabbed her waist, digging his fingers into her skin and she was sure he would leave bruises there but she didn't care. "Give me all you have" she panted out and he chuckled before he slammed back into her roughly, setting a fast and hard pace and after a few more thrusts the room was filled with moans and grunts, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Come for me, Emma. Show me how beautiful you look when you fall apart." God, why couldn't he stop talking? His voice was way too sexy.

His hand came around her body while he kept thrusting roughly into her. He grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it briefly before he slid his hand down her stomach to her center, rubbing her clit and that was it for her.

She fell apart with a scream and a moan of his name, not able to hold herself up with her hands anymore so she put her face down into the pillow while he kept his movement up until she felt how his hot seed was filling her, not really caring about the fact they hadn't used a condom, she was on the pill.

Breathing heavily, he stayed in her for a few minutes before he pulled his softening member out and she rolled on her back, taking a deep breath, sinking in the smell of sex and sweat in the room around them, before she turned her head to watch him fall onto the mattress beside her. He was panting as much as she was.

"That was..." she began, not quite sure how to finish the sentence while her body tried to soak in as much oxygen as possible.

"Amazing? Godlike?" he teased, turning onto his side so he could watch her with a smug grin on his lips.

She groaned and turned also to face him, slapping him slightly against the chest. "It was good." She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her and she kissed him back, moving her hand to the back of his head, playing with the soft hair there. "I hope you know this wasn't the only round", she whispered against his lips.

"I would despair if it was" he answered, adding in a devastating smile before kissing her again.

* * *

Emma woke up completely sated. She could feel the pain in her bones and muscles. He hadn't been lying about not being be able to walk today but she had to because it was a weekday and she had to get to work.

Groaning at the light that was shining into the room, her first thought was to get out before he woke up and wanted her number or breakfast in bed.

She yawned as she remembered the other rounds of sex they had, flexing her hips against the sheets below her as the memory of how he felt lit a smile on her face. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes and sat up, only to see he wasn't next to her anymore. For a moment she frowned and thought that perhaps he went to shower but she couldn't hear the water falling in the bathroom.

Slowly she got out of bed and stretched herself, taking the blanket to wrap it around her body while she walked into the living room to gather her clothes. When she was about to put her panties on she looked down and could see the bruises his fingers had left. She touched one and flinched slightly, it hurt but she couldn't find herself to care. There was no regret, he had been exactly what she needed.

After she got dressed ,she walked into the kitchen to see a glass of water, a few pills and a note. She frowned again and reached for the note, reading it before she started to grit her teeth.

_'Hope you don't mind I already left, I have work to do. But you looked so sweet when you mumbled my name in your sleep while laying across the bed naked, that I didn't want to wake you. Take a pill, it'll help with your headache. Hopefully you can walk home alone (although I doubt it). K.'_

She groaned loudly in annoyance and put the note back, taking the pills and drinking them down with the water. Hopefully it would help because her headache was being an ass to her this morning.

For a moment she wanted to kick herself for not asking for his number. She would have fucked him for a second time for sure, but now he was gone and she was done with him.

The low buzz in her pocket made her groan again and she pulled out her phone, seeing that it was Ruby. Of course it was Ruby.

"What's up?" she answered and waited for her friend to explain why she was calling so early. What she heard made her swallow and she looked at the clock almost in panic. Shit. It wasn't as early as she thought. It was shortly after 10am, not even a hour and she had to be at the office.

"Ruby, pick me up at the Rabbit Hole, explanations later." She was about to hang on and jump into the shower here when Ruby said something else and Emma's face went white.

"What do you mean with the CIA is there?!"


	2. Chapter 2

She could swear that she had never showered that fast than she had before she left the hotel. Normally, she would have checked if he used his real name to sign in at the reception but with the short time she had left until she had to be in the office and with the CIA in this house she had totally forgotten it.

In the moment she stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole, she could see Ruby's red car parking in front of her and only a second later, Emma had jumped in and Ruby started the car, driving faster than allowed down the street to reach the office in time.

"So, how was he?", Ruby asked with a smirk on her lips and Emma raised an eyebrow, turning her head toward her friend. "Don't play dumb, Emma. I can see in your eyes you had sex."

The blonde laughed and groaned at the same time, shaking her head before she looked back to the road, shrugging with her shoulders, "He was okay. No need to talk about him."

She knew very well that 'okay' was an understatement; he had been perfect but it was a one time thing and she would probably never see him again. The need for sex was out of her system for a while, she would go relaxed into work now and the perfect stranger she had met last night would be out of her mind in a couple of hours or days. No need to talk about him, especially not with Ruby because that girl always wanted too many details and hell, she wouldn't get them today.

"Any idea why the CIA is there?", Emma asked to change the topic while she was looking down at her phone, seeing three missed calls from Graham. She was happy he was a nice boss, otherwise he would have killed her for not answering the phone. Normally she would call him back but they would be at the office in round about ten minutes anyway.

"David told me it's about the Underground, the drug scene, especially everything around Hook." Emma flinched slightly at the name of apparently the most dangerous man on American ground. Hook -or Captain Hook- was a ruthless underground boss of his crew, named the Jolly Roger. A stupid name in her opinion. She didn't know much about this man, only that he was involved in dealing drugs, maybe other things, and that he was dangerous.

"Sounds like a real job, finally", Emma joked, but if they really had to work on a case that would include drugs or anything else where Hook had his hands in, she knew it would be anything but funny - maybe even their biggest case in their career so far. She heard the laugh of Ruby before they drove into the parking lot of the office.

Both of them hurried, almost running through the halls, waiting impatiently in the elevator until they burst into the office of their boss where their friends and colleagues were already settled around a large, round desk with a small board at one end of the room and a black haired woman stood beside it, who was clearly judging them for being late.

"Sorry." Both women nodded towards Graham who just shook his head with a small smile before they sat down and watched the woman in front who looked like she had prepared something.

"Do we finally have everyone we need, Mr. Humbert?" He nodded towards her and she let out a sigh before clearing her throat.

"My name is Regina Mills and, like some of you know, I'm from the CIA. I'm here today because of the change in The Underground. But before I'm allowed to share details I have to ask you if you're ready to work on one of the biggest cases in American drug dealing history. You won't be able to separate work and private life anymore, you will have to work more than before but you might be a part of catching the most dangerous man walking around out there right now. There's no way out of this job."

Emma swallowed while the woman spoke and bit her bottom lip. So it was really about Hook and they would actually get the opportunity to work on such a big case. Just thinking about catching him made her shiver; it would be one of the biggest things in police history and they would be heroes... She was already used to working a lot and she never had a real private life, no family, a few friends and a lot of one night stands, nothing else.

It was silent in the room, everyone except Graham seemed to be a little gobsmacked about what Mrs. Mills had said. She looked over to David and saw the slightly worried look on his face, he had Mary Margret at home and they were happily married, she could understand his worries. Robin instead didn't seem to be worried and was almost drooling into his coffee while he was looking at the pretty woman making the presentation. Emma doubted he had understood what she had said at all. Beside her, Ruby was grinding her teeth slightly, slowly nodding, more to herself than to any of the others.

"If you're not ready to work on this case, please leave the room now," Regina said and waited for a couple of minutes until it was silent again, but apparently no one was about to leave. She smiled at the small group and nodded. It would be a big mistake to say no to this job, Emma knew that. And she had nothing to lose.

"I'm sure you all heard of Captain Hook and his crew of the Jolly Roger and yes, I'm not talking about Peter Pan, but about the group of dealers and killers." Yeah no shit, it was clear they weren't talking about a movie where everything was fiction. The things Hook and his crew did were real and people got hurt or were found dead. He needed to be stopped and he needed to pay for his crimes.

"I'm here today mostly because of the change in the Underground. Mr. Gold, also named Rumplestiltskin because he can make everything to Gold, went missing a couple of days ago. He vanished and no one knows where he is but the rumours say that Hook killed him, we're still looking for the body. With him out of the picture, the Jolly Roger crew are now the dominant drug dealing operation in the continental United States."

Emma raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, nipping on the coffee she got on the way up here. Life was a game for a man like him, a man who could have everything he wanted because he just took it. He was a pirate on land, a wolf in a group of sheep and he probably knew that as good as everyone else in this room.

"He showed his face for the first time but he also knows that we have no evidence against him." The blonde swallowed hard when she heard those words. Why would he show his face? That was dumb, especially because no one else knew how he looked like before.

"So he's running around and smiling at cameras?" Emma asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice and heard how Ruby giggled next to her, but both became silent when they saw the look on Regina's face who shook her head slightly.

"No, not directly. But we have an insider. That man is actually working for him but was a little fish before. Now he's worked himself up in the food chain of the crew and Hook showed him his face. He came to us to help the state and the people." The look on Regina's face was neutral and Emma hated it that she couldn't read anything in it. An insider? Helping the state? Sounded really dumb in her head but whatever. That guy probably wanted to play hero.

Regina took a picture from the desk and pinned it on the board while Emma was taking another sip from her coffee. Mistake. Only a second later she spilled it on the table and got weird looks from everyone. She blushed and took a tissue to get rid of the spilled coffee faster than needed before she stared back at the wall, the light red on her cheeks was replaced with a white color, almost as white as the wall behind her.

"This is Captain Hook, currently the most dangerous man on American soil and our target," Regina said and looked around the room, stopping when she saw Emma's face. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded and bit her bottom lip, clenching the fist under the table to earn some control. Dark hair, blue eyes, a small smirk on his lips. Even if it was just a picture from a security camera on a building she could clearly see it.

The perfect stranger from last night was Hook.

She had fucked the most dangerous man in America and had enjoyed it. Oh god, she would go to hell or worse.

"He's hot." Emma looked over to Ruby who made that comment with a slightly desperate expression. Yes, he was hot and she had fucked him. But the worst thing was that it was her job to tell all the others here now. She had had contact with the target, she couldn't keep that a secret. But how did you tell your colleagues that you had sex with someone like him?

She wished she could just crawl under the table and hide. But before she could say something or even think, Regina began to talk again. "He's handsome and charming but also dangerous and even through he has his killers, he isn't afraid to get dirt on his hands. But his strength is talking and convincing, he has no troubles to win people over."

Emma didn't doubt this for a second, his look had been convincing enough for her to fuck him in many ways. And even through she knew who he was now, she couldn't feel any regret. She actually couldn't even believe it was the same man. The man she met last night, Killian was so gentle and different from all the other one night stands she had. But Hook was a ruthless killer who wasn't afraid to spill blood. She wished she could believe herself when she thought about him having a twin but the possibility was lower than being bitten by a shark.

Regina pinned another picture to the board, showing the face of a young red head but she was defaced, long cuts from her mouth going up until her ears, making it seem like she was smiling. Her stomach dropped a little and everyone was waiting for the woman to explain the picture.

"This girl was one of his many girlfriends, we found her dead yesterday. Apparently he got rid of her with the message to smile for him. That's where you come in. We know that he is looking for a new woman to satisfy his needs but he's picky. We got a list from the insider of the women who went in and out of his place, every girl had something special on them. He doesn't take random girls."

Emma swallowed again and run her hand over her face. Special girls? She wasn't special at all and yet, he had slept with her. But it was a one night stand, so maybe he was only picky with his girlfriends? Hopefully.

"The red hair, right?" David asked and tilted his head, getting a nod from Regina.

"The red hair and the freckles, we think. But he never takes something twice. Red hair and freckles are out for now, as much as the rest on the list. You'll get it later."

This was getting messier every second and she felt sick in her stomach, thinking about the fact that she had slept with the man who had done this to a woman. Her eyes were still looking at the woman in the picture, her eyes were closed but she still felt like she would stare back at her because of that 'smile' he had given her. He was a sick man.

"You want us to approach him?" Ruby asked while Emma nipped on her coffee again, trying to ignore the fact that she had approached him last night very closely. Another nod from Regina confirmed it. Emma groaned slightly and shook her head with a shrug.

"There's nothing special about me at least." Another sip from her coffee before Ruby nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"You're beautiful and special in every way, so shut up!" Emma shook her head slightly with a small smirk before she looked back to Regina.

"It's not about what you think it's special. It's him. He decides who's special for him or not. It could be the ugliest woman on the planet or the most beautiful." Wonderful, so apparently they had no clue except that list from the shady insider. This would be the hell of a case and no, she still wasn't ready to share the little information she had.

Thinking about that, she started to wonder if Killian was his real name or just another fake name. She thought that it was actually a very fitting name for him, at least for the man who was pleasing her, not for the one who was out killing people and dealing with more drugs than she would ever know.

"What exactly is he involved in?" Robin asked, finally saying a word after he had drooled into his cup for minutes.

For the first time Regina smiled slightly at him before her face hardened again. "Most of all drugs. Probably every kind. We already locked up many airports, put up more security at the borders, we control every port where his drugs might come in but nothing. We don't know how he's doing it. There are also rumours about human trafficking but we can't say for sure that he's involved with that."

Emma had known about the drugs but human trafficking was new. Would he really deal with young girls from poor countries to sell them? She still couldn't believe all of this and she saw the looks Ruby gave her. Normally Emma was the one who asked questions all the time but now she was quiet, nipping on her coffee from time to time after spilling a big part of it.

"He also has three men who are very close to him and who kill for him. They're his executioners and whenever someone needs to die, they'll do it. We have no faces, no names, no evidence. Their work is clean, they don't make it messy, they don't make mistakes. They hunt down people who betrayed him, they hunt down people who raise their voice against him or who are simply in the way. One word from Hook and the three are one you, so be careful." Emma could see in the eyes of the woman that she wasn't joking at all. She had heard about these three men who were killing for that bastard but it was a mystery to her how no one had ever seen them or they didn't leave a hint of their identities.

"Any more questions or can I count all of you in? We will talk about tasks in a couple of minutes after a short break." It was quiet in the room and Regina nodded, took her folders and looked around in the group. "I'm glad we will be working together. I was told you're the best." With these words she left the room and as soon as she was gone, Emma sighed heavily, sinking back into her chair.

Graham stood up, nodded at his friends and colleagues before he left the room, some others following him. Robin also jumped up from his chair and left the room without a word, probably running after Regina after the looks he had given her. David got up and walked towards the other end of the room, probably calling Mary Margret to tell her about the new job and the consequences, while Ruby turned towards her and Emma groaned slightly, putting the coffee cup down on the table.

"Looks like it's you or me," Ruby said and smiled slightly. Emma sighed again and nodded. One of them would have to approach him and it would be a really bad plan for her to be the one since they had already met. But she was also afraid that Ruby wouldn't be enough for him or that something was happening to her.

When Emma didn't answer, Ruby tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Emma just nodded again and smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. „I'm fine, just tired from last night."

Ruby chuckled and leaned a little closer to make sure no one would be able to hear them. "From him being 'okay'? It seems that he wore you out."

Emma groaned loudly and pushed her friend away a little, grabbing the empty coffee cup and getting up. "I'll get another cup while we wait for more details about the job." Ruby was about to say something but Emma was already out of the door, taking a deep breath as soon as she was safe from her best friend and the questions about the perfect stranger who turned out to be a killer and drug dealer. The hands that had touched her body were stained with blood. The mouth that had whispered sweet words into her ear had given orders to kill. She had no idea how to deal with that.

She shook her head slightly while she stood in the elevator, she needed to get out of here for a moment to take a deep breath, to sort her thoughts but she had no idea it would get worse in a few.

* * *

When Emma returned to the little meeting room with a new cup of coffee and some fresh air in her lungs, she sat back down to find a list in front of her. Around fifty names of women were on them, all with physical appearance like blonde hair or freckles next to their name. She scanned the text for a moment and swallowed before the door flew open and Regina came back in.

"I see, you all got the memo. We have also just gotten some brand new information about the whereabouts of Hook from our insider." A brief whispering went through the little group of people and Regina sat down at the desk, clearing her throat to get the attention back.

"Hook, and probably some of his men, will be at the Liberty Art Gala. It would be too risky to send all of you in, so only Miss Lucas and Miss Swan will go, try and figure out if one of you can catch his attention. The other one will wait outside in the car. No bugs, you girls will be all on your own. We've already gotten you fake identities in case he orders information about one or both of you."

Emma's jaw dropped, she had expected that they would have to make a fast move but so fast? She wasn't ready to face him and especially not with Ruby around! But she knew that backtalk wouldn't work, she had agreed to the job and now she would do it. It was her chance to show everyone what she was capable off. In her training some had laughed about her, had given her a hard time and this job right here was the chance to make it better.

"How are we getting the girls on the guest list?" Graham asked and looked over to Emma, giving her an encouraging smile before his gaze went back to Regina. She just chuckled slightly before she got up from her chair.

"We were able to put Miss Lucas on the list, her fake identity will work in an art gallery so it wasn't that hard. Miss Swan, who will start to work as a secretary for the Reese company, will go there as the escort of our insider. I already ordered him here."

"Oh just wait for it, Em. You'll get a handsome guy to go out with," Ruby joked and Emma smirked slightly but Miss Mills didn't seem to approve of joking right now, so both women stopped and watched how she went to the door, opening it to look out into the main office. Some people were working at their desks, some were on a break but one man stood out in the room, not wearing a suit but street clothes.

"Yes, come in," Regina mumbled and Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for the insider to come in. The woman stepped aside, to let the man come pass and if she had had hold her coffee right in her hand at that moment, she would have spilled it again. She knew that man far too well and she could also hear Ruby growling next to her.

"Let me introduce you to our insider: Neal Cassidy."


	3. Chapter 3

No.

No, no, no, no!

She would not work with him! She hadn't seen him in five years and it was totally okay. He couldn't just come into the office, looking at her with his big brown eyes and act like nothing had happened. That stupid shy smirk on his face when he saw her wasn't okay and she got the urge to spill the coffee right over his head, push him in the chest and get out of here; the air got already thin.

"Em?", Neal said and smiled slightly while she narrowed his eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head, crossing the arms over her chest while sitting in her chair.

"I'm not working with him!" she growled in his direction before she looked at Graham, then Regina, but the woman from the CIA just raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You agreed to the job. You will go with Mr. Cassidy, I'm sure no matter what kind of past you have it won't hurt to spend one evening together."

Emma ran her hand over her face and huffed, about to explode inside but trying to keep her temper in check. That bastard had cheated on her for months with many different girls, had lied to her about it and she had been so naive to trust him about it. Even when she had caught him the first time with someone else she had forgiven him because she was young and she needed him, he had been the only kind of a family she ever had to that time.

One day he had tried to set her up to get rid of her because he was a damn coward and she had almost agreed to take his crimes but when she heard what he had been involved with, she had refused. Drugs, theft and more shit of that kind. She had never known before and he had wanted to use her so he could go around and fuck more women like he wanted. When she had refused he had become abusive but yet, she still stayed with him, listening to his sweet promises of getting better for her, stopping being a criminal for her. Only when she caught him a second time with another woman did she break up with him: didn't answer his calls, didn't open the door for him.

He had been in town for a while after that, she had seen him around with many different girls until he met his fiancee, Tamara, and moved away with her. Emma had been so glad that she hadn't seen him in so long, but here he was, still that shady little shit who made money with all that crap. He had been the reason why she had wanted to join the FBI, to catch people like him and put them behind bars like he wanted to do with her.

"The art gala will be tonight, 8pm. I expect to see you all here at 6, in case there are questions or anything. Until then, have a nice day." With these words Regina was out of the room again, closely followed by Robin - who looked more like a lovesick puppy than a man working for the FBI. Neal leaned against the wall, looking at the group of people slightly awkwardly. Only Ruby knew what he did to her, but also David knew quite well that he was Emma's ex, only Graham was clueless about what had happened.

"So, you're the insider, eh? Betraying people again? At least something you're good at," Ruby huffed, leaning back in her chair to cross her legs while Emma nipped on her coffee with a small smile. She had to try and get used to the thought that she would be playing escort for him tonight.

"How are you involved with Hook?" David asked as he stood behind Emma, his hands on the back of her chair, being protective over the girl who was like a sister to him. It made her smile, he always wanted to take care of her since their career training where they had met first. He had been one of the few people who had been nice to her and she was grateful that they had met each other; he was a great friend and his wife was one of her best friends, always caring about her.

Neal ran his hand over his jaw and Emma tilted her head slightly, interested in his answer. "Well, first I was just his messenger but I worked myself up in the line until I was allowed in drug deals." He shrugged like it was no big thing and she was tempted to ask him why he would betray Hook, knowing how dangerous it would be, but Ruby beat her to it.

"And you decided to betray him because...?"

Emma bit her bottom lip and smirked slightly, she wasn't keen on talking to Neal so she was glad that her friends asked him the questions she was thinking of. Another shrug from the man, who felt clearly uncomfortable in the room. "I realized it wasn't the right thing to do. I know that you can catch him with my help."

"Oh yeah, go and play the hero, Neal," Emma huffed without thinking, clenching her hand into a fist and for the first time she looked him right in the eyes she had loved so long ago.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked down for a moment. "May I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" he asked, but she just shook her head, getting up from her chair.

"I need to get ready for tonight. You coming, Ruby?"

The brown haired woman jumped up from her chair and opened the door, placing herself in the middle of Neal and Emma while they were walking out. "See you later, guys", Emma said and nodded towards David and Graham, getting a nod and a smile back before they were out of the door.

"Emma, wait!"

They ignored Neal; he wasn't allowed to run around in the office of the FBI alone, besides that, she was quite sure that David would keep an eye on him.

As soon as they were in the car, Emma let out a loud groan. "Are you okay?", her friend asked but she just nodded.

"Yeah I'm just angry. I haven't seen him for five years and now he comes back into my life, just like that." She looked out of the window to her right, watching the people passing by the car in the daily traffic of New York's streets.

"It's just for one evening. I'll be around, in case he tries anything." Ruby sounded clearly worried but Emma didn't even worry about Neal, she could handle that scumbag, she would kick him in the balls again, wouldn't be the first time. She was more worried about Killian -Hook- and what would happen if he saw her again and together with Neal. Would he say something about the night they had spent together? Would he say something to Neal? Would Ruby notice that they knew each other?

Oh god. Ruby would totally notice, she was an expert in these situations. Emma chewed on her bottom lip; should she tell her best friend and roommate that the okay-guy from last night was Hook and that he had been amazing? Gods no, she couldn't do that. On the one hand, she could get Ruby out of danger if Hook chooses her again but on the other hand she couldn't know for sure if he wouldn't be more interested in Ruby.

Emma groaned once again and leaned her head against the dashboard in front of her when the car stopped at a red light. She was so screwed, no matter what would happen tonight. Her secret would come out, she could feel it in her bones. But telling Ruby now? What would she even say? 'Hey Ruby, I slept with Hook and he was great, so let me take the job and get yourself safe.' Yeah, how about no?

She decided to keep the secret a little longer, at least until the gala was over. Her telling it could affect the way Ruby would work and stuff, she didn't want to. She was also kind of afraid to meet him again, knowing who he was made everything messier than she expected his one night stand to be and who knew where this night would end if he laid his eyes on her again because she knew that resisting him was close to impossible.

* * *

"I look like a fucking barbie," Emma grumbled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Ruby had taken an hour to apply her make up and to tease her hair into shape, before pulling a crimson coloured dress from her wardrobe and telling her to get dressed.

She knew looked good, yes, but she was also wondering if it might be too much. No one knew it Hook would like an overdressed woman. Maybe he liked women who were discreetly dressed?

"No, you look perfect and he will like you." Emma sighed at the words and shook her head slightly before she began to pull out the pins which held her up-do in place and then shook her head a little to make her hair fall down her back. Running her hand through it once more she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Much better.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Ruby cried. She was about to fumble in her hair again but Emma slapped her hand away gently and shook her head. "He wants a special woman. If I run around like a barbie, I'm not special." Her friend stopped and thought about her words for a moment before she nodded.

Emma took a moment to look at her friends outfit, a short, dark blue dress, hair pinned up a little. Maybe Hook would fall for it, maybe not, she had no clue. She wasn't even sure anymore if that man she had met last night was really Hook because he had been so different and now she did not actually know what to think about all this anymore. Maybe she should forget about Killian; it was just a one night stand. If he turned out to be the ruthless drug dealer, then he would only be Hook, not the man she shared a night with. She had to make a difference.

"Are we ready?" Ruby asked and Emma looked once more into the mirror before she nodded slightly. "I'm not looking forward to spending time with Neal." She bit her bottom lip while they walked downstairs, she didn't want to see him or talk to him or be touched by him. He had become a part of her life that she wanted to forget forever, but that didn't seem to happening.

"I can understand that but you're a strong and independent woman, you can handle him!" Emma laughed softly and smiled at her friend while she grabbed her purse and put her keys inside. They left their house they shared as roommates and went to get into Ruby's car. Twenty minutes until it was time for the brief meeting at the office and where she would meet Neal. Her stomach twisted slightly at the thought.

_"Emma, listen. It's not what you think!"_

_The male voice followed her. She was about to run out of the little apartment, tears running over her cheeks. But he was faster, grabbing her arm._

_"Let go of me, Neal!" she hissed at him, trying to kick but he only grabbed her tighter so that she was grimacing in pain._

_"No, I want to talk to you! She meant nothing to me, I only love you!" He was begging but she couldn't care less, she just shook her head over and over again, she couldn't stop crying. It hurt; it hurt so much._

_"She's up there in your bed, naked! I would never have found out if I hand't have came home early! It's just like the last time but this time I won't forgive you!" She yelled at him while they stood on the stairs in the hallway, their neighbors probably able to hear them but it wasn't news that they were fighting._

_"Just let me go! Be happy with whoever, but not with me. We are done!"_

Emma sighed when the memories flashed in front of her inner eye, grateful that Ruby was quiet on the drive to the office. She took a deep breath, yes, she was done with him and she wouldn't let him back into her life. He had hurt her deeply, abandoned her, just like everyone else, at a time where she only had him. He had been her everything and then he had screwed it up.

"He doesn't deserve you," Ruby whispered slightly like she could read the thoughts of her best friend and Emma smiled slightly.

"I know. It's just for one night. I can handle it." She ran her hand through her hair again and could already see the office.

For the last minutes of their drive and on the way up to the office both women were quiet tense and didn't talk much. The thought of facing one of the most dangerous criminals in their generation was sitting heavily in their bones and the closer they got, the more they actually thought about it. This morning it was nothing, it wasn't quite real for them, but now it was more real than they wished it would be.

They got into the department and earned some playful whistles from their colleagues. A brief laugh escaped them before they entered the closed up office of Graham where the other ones were already waiting. "Are we always late?" Emma whispered but Ruby just shook her head. "They're just really early."

They sat down and Emma knew that Neal was looking at her while he was sent out, but she wouldn't pay him any more attention than she had to. She looked around the room, saw Graham, David, Robin, Eric and Regina sitting around the round table. A little group of specialists, trying to get the crew of the Jolly Roger behind bars: especially Hook.

"Today, the mission starts. From now on we're called Unit 507, don't ask me why, I don't make the rules." Regina started and looked down on her notes she had. Emma was about to ask why because she always did but Graham just shook his head and she let out a small groan.

Graham cleared his throat to raise his voice. "We already said that Ruby and Emma will go inside, together with Cassidy. David and Robin will wait in a van outside the building in case something happens. Eric will stay here and do the computer stuff, looking through security cameras, while I will try to get as much informations about names you might hear during the evening."

"What if Hook approaches one of the girls?" David asked, obviously worried about his two friends who were about to play bait for a murderer. Graham wanted to answer but Regina took the word.

"In that case, they play along. If he wants to take them somewhere, they will go with him and the van will follow them with some distance. If he wants to spend the night with one of them, they will do that."

Emma swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. Did that woman really wanted them to sleep with him? She chewed on her bottom lip before Regina started to talk again. "We will only interfere if you are in real danger. We can't afford to blow our cover. This job could take weeks or months even, I can't say for sure. But no matter what happens, we can't afford to make mistakes if we want him."

The thought of spending months with him, pretending to be his girlfriend was a really strange one. On the one side, he was great in bed and charming too, on the other hand she could end up dead - even if she could keep her cover up - simply because he got bored of her. Not quite the pleasant thought, but it was her job and she would do the best she could.

"No bugs tho. His men might check everyone at the entrance and they have their ways to find out if you have anything on you. So we won't be able to hear or watch you, as soon as you're inside, you're on your own girls," Graham said with worry in his voice, he had already known both of them for quite some time and had no desire to lose them in the line of duty.

"Any other questions?" Regina asked and looked at the little group who were drowning in their thoughts so she sighed softly but nodded. "Good luck you all. You will need it." With these words she grabbed her things and left her room. Emma wondered what she would be doing during the mission, but she held her tongue. That woman could do whatever she wanted to; Emma didn't like her much and was glad she wasn't around for the mission. No, it would just be her and Ruby...and Neal, but he didn't count.

Emma leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, it was time to leave the office and prepare the van before they would go to the gala. She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. She could do it. She could face him.

* * *

Ruby was already inside when she and Neal came around the corner. David and Robin were two streets away, watching through a hacked security camera, the entrance of the building. She was alone with Neal and she hated it.

When he held his arm out, she raised an eyebrow at him and wrinkled her nose while he just sighed. "I know you don't want to talk to me. But you should at least look as you would like me or your cover blows up." She growled slightly and put her arm around his, a feeling of disgust running through her body at the touch.

"You better keep your mouth shut, there's a reason why I broke off contact and I really have no desire to talk to you, especially not when I'm doing my job." She hissed at him and put a fake smile on when they nodded towards the security at the entrance. Neal gave them the guest cards they had before they walked inside the elevator.

As soon as they were inside Emma let go of his arm and moved into the other corner of the small elevator. "In case you ever wanna talk, you-" Neal started but she shook her head.

"I don't. Never again. I'm done with you, I don't need you anymore and I don't want you back in my life." She could see how he clenched his hand into a fist and for a moment she believed he would hurt her again, like so many times before, but he didn't, the elevator door was already opening and she put her arm around his again, feeling how much he had tensed up.

They passed by the reception with the sign over it that told them they were right. The Liberty Art Gala. An event for the rich and beautiful people of the town, buying overpriced, ugly paintings, drinking champagne and talking to make new contacts. All corrupt too, probably. Emma was able to get a quick glimpse of Ruby talking to a stranger before they paused in the middle of the event.

"I'll get us drinks," Neal said, and let finally go of her arm so Emma was alone in the big room full of paintings. There were a few couches in the middle and large, wide windows where you could see the lights of New York at night. She walked towards them and smiled slightly: she could even see the Time Square from here.

"I really didn't expect you to be at such an event, love. Even through I like the thought that you came looking for me because you couldn't forget last night."

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the deep voice that was thick with an irish accent. She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment before she turned around to look at him. Sea blue eyes, his stubble covering his face, messy dark hair, his hand holding a glass of champagne. No doubt that it was him.

Hook.


	4. Chapter 4

She huffed at his comment and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"In your dreams. I'm here with a…friend." Just saying these words made her shiver. Neal was really not her friend or anything close to it but what else should she say? She would never in thousand years call Neal her lover again; friend should work for now.

"A friend? And where is...he?" he asked, licking his lips in the most seductive way she had ever seen, and taking a step closer to her. He placed his glass on one of the bar tables that was close to him. A wolfish grin was on his lips and she took a step back, closer to the window behind her and he smirked.

He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a voice behind him. "Emma? Here are our drinks" Neal said, walking past Hook to give Emma her drink. She tensed up a little when his hand brushed against hers and she saw how the grin on the other man's face vanished.

"Cassidy I never expected you to bring such a lovely lady along tonight."

Emma saw that Neal was quite uncomfortable in his role right now and just sighed: such a good idea to bring the mysterious insider here tonight. He was a traitor, not a actor.

"What can I say, I was a little surprised too", Neal laughed and pulled Emma close at her waist, placing a kiss on her hair. She had an urge to vomit or to slap him until she saw how Killian raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, you got to know my boss while I was gone, Em?" Neal asked and looked at Hook, then at Emma who took a sip from her drink. The dark haired man let out a low laugh and licked his lips. "Yeah, I think she did."

Emma felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and looked away from both men, wiggling out of Neal's grip at her waist before she put the drink down on the bar table. "I'll go to the bathroom. Back in a bit."

She bit down on her bottom lip and walked towards the women's toilet with fast steps, taking a deep breath as soon as she was able to close the door behind her back.

She had the urge to wash her body after Neal had touched her, she really didn't know if she could go on with that for the rest of the night. But at least Hook had taken the bait or that was at least what she hoped. She wasn't sure if Neal had noticed that she and Hook knew each other before this night but he was way too dumb to notice such things.

With a sigh she turned around to the mirror, looking at herself for a moment. "You can do this," she mumbled under her breath before she fixing her hair a little and walking back out slowly; not keen on seeing Neal again. But as soon as she was back at their spot, she only saw Killian leaning against the wall, no Neal in sight. This could be very good or very bad news.

For a moment she thought he hadn't noticed her when she took her glass, taking a long sip to feel the burn of the alcohol in her throat but then she heard him chuckle. He lifted his head, the wolfish grin back on his lips before he pushed himself away from the wall, hands deep in his pockets. He leaned forward a little so their faces were at the same height before he pulled one hand out and poked against her nose.

Did the most dangerous man on American ground just fucking poke her nose?!

"Tell me why you're really here, sweetheart," he chirped and she swallowed hard, did he know? She prayed to all the gods she knew that he didn't know what was going on and needed a moment to take a deep breath, controlling herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and tilted her head, licking her lips in a flirtatious manner. Seducing the mind of a man with the weapon of a woman wouldn't be bad in this situation. He straightened himself and chuckled, nodding to his left side where she could see Neal talking with a woman. Of course.

"You hate him and you can't tell me that you're here because your  _'friend'_  asked you to go here with him. It's boring as hell here, so tell me, why are you really here?" His voice was more serious now and the playful look that had been on his face a few seconds ago was gone.

She shrugged slightly, trying to find an excuse. "I like art, he had tickets." It wasn't a complete lie, she did like art - if it was good. This gala was supposed to be one of the best but what she saw so far wasn't really exciting. So she just took her drink and started walking, feeling his eyes on her back and smirked slightly.

He was following her and within seconds he had caught up on her. "An art fan?" His voice sounded curious but she wasn't sure if he was really buying her story. She glanced towards him and saw how he took a sip from his drink, licking his lips slowly and she wanted to slap him and kiss him hard at the same time.

Pictures of the night they had spent together flashed in front of her inner eye and she could feel the heat rushing right to her core. When she stopped to look at a painting she pressed her legs together, ignoring his questions. Men like him liked this whole 'hard to get' thing, so she hoped it would be the same with him. They always wanted something they couldn't get, though quickly grew bored when their target had been achieved.

A dangerous thing, in this case. If he got bored of her, he would most likely kill her like his other girlfriends and she didn't want to be on the front page on the newspaper with a smile of blood. If he chose her, she would have to keep things interesting for him and only he knew what he called interesting in his sick mind.

For a moment he just stood next to her, drink in his hand and looking at the picture in front of them just like she did. She felt the electricity shooting through her body just because he was near and she hated herself so much for being attracted to him. Why did he have to be a handsome criminal? Why couldn't he be ugly and fat? He probably currently had in his harem as many woman as he had fingers, it wouldn't surprise her.

She started to walk but this time he wasn't following her and she frowned, watching him for a moment as was typing on his phone before she turned around, looking out of another windowed wall, smiling when she saw all the lights.

"Let's get out of here, love." The whisper of a rough voice, so close to her ear had the hairs on her neck standing on end in seconds and a shiver ran through her body. She could feel his breath against her skin and she closed her eyes for a brief moment before she turned around to him.

"Not your love," she said and shook her head but he just laughed.

"The last time I called you that, you didn't complain." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow, thrusting his hips slowly forward and she huffed, shaking her head with a soft smile. He was just a big dork, how was he supposed to be the most dangerous drug dealer in the underground?

"The last time is gone and a one night stand stays a one night stand. That's why it's called that." She was glad she could lie without turning red because she would probably jump him as soon as they were alone. Maybe. But for now the job was important and if he thought she was as easy as all his other girls, he would leave her alone sooner than she wished. For the moment he seemed to be fixed on her.

"Who says I want to sleep with you again?" he asked and tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she breathed out before she even realized it, biting her bottom lip hard at her reaction. Gods she wished she could slap herself. His laugh rang in her ears and he smirked at her, shrugging slightly.

"I just said that we should get out of here. The paintings are shitty, you are bored, I'm bored. Never said something about sex." Before she could answer her stomach decided to hate her and growled loudly, her arm covering her stomach as fast as possible to suppress the noises.

He took her drink out of her hand and placed it on the table next to them, putting it between all the other empty glasses. "It's decided then, we're getting food!" he said and chuckled but she just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"They have food here too, thank you very much." She walked past him but he followed her again with a grin on his lips.

"The food here sucks. I know a better place." She ignored his words until they were in front of the little buffet, wrinkling her nose at the tiny niblets that were there.

"That is the food for tonight?" she asked more to herself but he chuckled next to her anyway.

"Told you, now come on." He grabbed her hand and walked with her through the entrance until her eyes met Ruby's and she froze for a second.

"Why should I trust you? Maybe you'll kidnap me?" Emma laughed but she knew how very possible it actually was. They still had the rumours about human trafficking going on, no one knew if it was a real thing or not.

He stopped in front of her and turned around, not letting go of her hand. "Because I gave you an amazing night and you screamed my name so often that you could trust me at least a little bit. Besides, I would never kidnap you - not in such an obvious place. And I'm hungry too."

Without having the chance to answer he pulled her behind him to the elevators, one last glance to Ruby and a nod told her friend that everything was alright. He completely took the bait and would take her...somewhere. At least she would be away from Neal.

* * *

First she had been confused when he had decided not to go to the parking lot with her but then he had explained her that he enjoyed the air of the night more than being stuck in a car and in a way, she understood him. They had walked a little in silence and she had caught the van following them from a distance; she prayed that Hook wouldn't notice but his eyes were either on the road in front of them or on her.

She expected him to bring her to some kind of fancy restaurant or to his apartment, probably a penthouse anyway where you could see the lights of New York quite well, but no. He surprised her when he walked around a little corner in an alley and for a second she was afraid for her life but he just laughed and grabbed her hand again when she became slower.

"Almost there," he whispered, almost afraid he could destroy the silence around them before he turned around another corner. She wasn't sure if the van would be able to follow them, the alley way was too small. Had he noticed and used this simple trick?

For a moment she felt utterly gobsmacked when he stopped in front of a very small pizzeria. She looked at him in confusion but he just chuckled. "What? Don't you like pizza?" he asked and sounded slightly worried, scratching behind his ear while she looked at him before she smirked.

"I love pizza…I just didn't - you know - expect you to bring me to this kind of place. I thought you'd drag me to some kind of fancy restaurant where the rich eat," she answered as she laughed softly, running a hand through her hair. It was just a small pizzeria at the main road but she had never seen this place or heard of it before.

"Tony's is the best. Come on!" He took her hand in his again so she had actually no choice but to follow him. What was it even with the hand thing? She had expected him to be distant with her, not holding her hand like they would be a couple or anything. It was her plan but for now it seemed to be weird but on the other side, she didn't know what was going on in his head.

He surprised her with dragging her in here, in the best possible way. She hated fancy restaurants, was bored when her dates wanted to go to such a place, that's why she ended up having one night stands she picked up at bars: letting them think they picked her up.

They got into the pizzeria and sat down, it seemed like he was a regular, something the didn't expect.

"Killian! What a pleasure to see you! And not alone today!"

The voice was coming from an older man, with an Italian accent and a white uniform. It was kind of cliche but that was okay for one night. He came to the table and looked at the man next to her, they really seemed to know each other.

"Tony, a pleasure to see you too! Me and the lovely lady would like the best pizza of your house." As he spoke, he smirked at her but she just narrowed her eyes slightly, not quite sure if she not might end up with poison on her pizza. She was finding trusting him exceedingly difficult.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked her and tilted his head while she thought for a moment before she smiled at Tony.

"A Coke." The older man smiled back and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Hook apparently didn't even need to order anything to drink, the other man already knowing what he wanted.

Killian leaned back in the booth, still smirking at her. She would have loved to know his thoughts at that moment, probably something sexual because...well, he was man. "So tell me, love. Why Neal?" There was something in his voice that showed that he wasn't quite fond of the other man, which was confusing because he had made him one of his dealers instead of his errand boy.

She also couldn't say why he was so...careless. He should know that the cops are looking for him every second, trying to get evidence they could use against him. Why was he so sure of himself? What did secret did he hold in his back pocket that meant he could act like that? He should hide, act from the underground, plan more drug deals but no. He was here, with her, taking her out on something date like (and it was really strange in her head) instead of doing things that could be better for him.

"Why not?" she asked back with a soft smile around her lips, a fake smile. She was quite a good actor, at least she liked to say it to herself especially in situations like this.

"Please, he's a loser. He isn't good to his women," he answered her with a shrug and looked towards the entrance for a moment.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said and huffed before she could stop herself, swallowing when he turned his head back to look at her.

"Oh?" came out of his mouth and she took a deep breath, running her hand over her face. She was so so dumb.

"What happened between you two?"

Why did he have to ask that question? Was this really necessary? Perceptive bastard. She hadn't even known him that long and he was asking her personal questions. Never in thousand years she would answer him, so she just shook her head and looked away.

"It's not important," she said quietly and hoped the pizza would be here soon so he was busy eating instead of talking to her.

"He hurt you," he simply answered and she looked back at him with, saw how he looked at her with a frown on his forehead. She wouldn't agree or deny, it was none of his business and she loved Tony that he came right in this second with the pizza and the drinks.

Emma let out a heavy sigh and nipped on her coke, looking over to him what he was drinking. "Guinness?" she asked with a chuckle and he raised an eyebrow, apparently not interested in talking about Neal more and she was glad about it.

He tilted his head while he raised his glass before he took a sip, "Something wrong with that?" She smirked back at him and shook her head. It was almost like she didn't know who he really was. If she didn't know about the blood on his hands, it could be a normal date between two people who just met, but it wasn't. She couldn't forget this, she was working right now, damn it.

"What kind of pizza is it?" she asked him and took her fork, poking around in it like she wanted to test if it would come to live and run away or try to eat her face.

"It's the special of the house, just try it," he said and grinned before he shoved the first piece of pizza into his mouth happily. She raised an eyebrow at him, he was unbelievable. Such a dork.

Briefly after she took the first piece into her mouth she let out a soft happy moan, it was good, way too good. She had no idea what was on the pizza or why she hadn't visited this place earlier, but for gods sake, she felt like she was in heaven.

"This is delicious!" she groaned, not really caring if she still had pizza into her mouth. Only when she realized what she had done, she quickly put her hand before her mouth -slapping herself for forgetting her manners for a moment - but he just laughed at her.

* * *

They had been mostly quiet during the rest of the dinner, quickly leaving once they finished eating. When they talked they had talked about small things like the gala or the weather, simple small talk to pass the time.

Now they were out in the streets of New York again and Killian stretched himself a little so that she could see the muscles on his back through his shirt, making her wonder if he still had marks on it from the last night. Emma stepped beside him and looked around for a cab, groaning when she couldn't see one.

"I guess it's time to go home for me," she said with a soft smile on her lips, hoping he would give her his number or his full name or anything to continue the job. Or he could just ignore her, let her go home and never see her again.

"Oh? You really want to go home already?" Did she hallucinate or had he sounded a little sad? He looked like he didn't want to let her go and a frown settled on her forehead for a moment before she caught herself again.

"Well it's quite late and I have to be at the office tomorrow," she shrugged and looked around for a cab again but then he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. She wasn't able to hide the small blush that flourished on her cheeks, hoping he wasn't able to see it in the dim light that surrounded them.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." His voice was a whisper and only now she realized how close he already was: she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she swallowed, biting her bottom lip when she removed her hand from his grip.

"I told you, a one night stands stay as one night." Instead of answering her he just laughed again, quite a wonderful laugh actually, as long as it was genuine like right now. She still couldn't believe this man was supposed to be a murderer and dealer, he seemed so different and that was probably his trick. Being different in public and turning into someone else as soon as the moon was high over the city and he was alone in a dark alley or alone at home.

"I'm not planning to show you my cock, love. I just want to finish the night properly," he chuckled and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so his arm was around her body, pulling her in an embrace, his mouth close to her ear.

"Trust me, princess." She wanted to laugh at him for using that nickname - she wasn't a princess at all, but she didn't say anything because he quickly let her go. She already missed the heat from his body and swallowed when she looked directly into his blue eyes, he was waiting for an answer. She didn't know where the van was, there were no options to track her, maybe her phone but he could block off the signal depending on where they would go, no bugs, no safety-

"Okay," she simply answered with a smile on her lips. She would not screw this job up.

She could see how his face lit up with happiness, quite a weird thought that a man like him would be happy just because she agreed to go somewhere with him. He could have any girl he wanted: he was handsome, had money and could offer a luxury lifestyle. Of course he would keep his shady business for himself when he was looking for fun.

He took her hand again and she groaned slightly annoyed but she let him do it, walking with her a little until she saw a big black limousine in a parking lot close to them. "Really now?" Her words made him laugh again and he nodded, opening the door for her to get in.

Of course he had a limousine. Rich asshole. He made money from the lives of other people and didn't seem to care about it. As soon as he got in the limousine started driving and Emma looked out of the window, taking a deep breath of relief when she saw the van on the other side of the road. They were still on her, thank god.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Not that she would have much ofa chance to get out of here now while the car was moving. Maybe at the next red light or something, but for now she was trapped. He could probably pull a gun out and shoot her and no one would know. Why was she doing this again?

"My penthouse," he answered and put his elbow on the edge by the window, putting his head into his head while he watched the lights passing by outside.

"What?" A slight gasp escaped her. His penthouse. Of course his penthouse. He could say that he doesn't want sex as much as he wanted but she knew it would end in that way when they were alone at his place. He probably had planned it all along.

"I saw how you watched the lights while we were at the Gala. My place has a nice view." He looked at her with a soft smile and she nodded, she was always fascinated by watching the city from a high place. She had grown up in a shitty neighbourhood with no beauty around, the orphanage had never been a nice place and her foster families had been even worse.

She didn't expect his penthouse to be his real home. It would be quite risky to invite a stranger into the place where he probably had documents or anything else that would be enough evidence to bring him behind bars. She was also quite sure he had more houses and apartments than just one.

It was a quick drive until the limousine stopped in front of a large building, she couldn't even see the top from the inside of the car. "You live here?" she asked him and opened the door on herself, gobsmacking him a bit when he couldn't be the gentleman, but he caught himself quite fast and followed her.

"Top floor," he chuckled and took her hand again, dragging her inside of the building and towards the elevator. They were up quite fast, no one else used the elevator, most people probably asleep already. She glanced at her phone for a second and it was already briefly after midnight. Time was passing fast today.

The first thing she noticed when they got into his apartment was that it seemed to be some kind of designer apartment, a big window wall right in the living room. Without thinking she walked over to there and looked out on the town, a smile settling on her lips when she saw the city that never slept.

He stepped behind her and ran his hands over her arms, making her shiver. "Did I promise too much?" he whispered in her ear and she shook her head slightly. Then he was gone and she turned around, watching as he walked into the open kitchen. She followed him, looking through the apartment carefully. Most of his stuff was black or white, it looked a little sterile, not a place she would like to live.

It looked like she would be staying with him here tonight; it was getting too late to leave and, if she was honest, she didn't want to. He had been a gentleman during the whole evening and she kind of enjoyed his presence around her as long as she didn't think of him as a murderer and that was quite easy because he was acting like a dork from time to time.

She sat down at the kitchen island and watched him open a bottle of wine, spilling some into two glasses before he turned around with a surprised look on his face. She didn't say anything and just reached for the glass, taking it with a smile.

He leaned against the island nonchalantly and smirked at her, taking a sip from his drink. "So, Emma. Are you going to tell me your last name tonight?" She just shot him a sweet smile before she stood up and walked towards a big black couch, letting herself fall down with a sigh before she kicked her shoes off; they had killed her during the whole evening.

Killian needed a moment to follow her and sat down next to her, settling his foot on the little table in front of them. "And?" he asked and turned his head towards the side so he could look at her. For a moment she bit her bottom lip not quite sure, but then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me why I should do that," she said playfully, a teasing smirk on her lips. He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and leaned closer to her, shifting in his seat, one arm over the back of the couch, one leg under him so he could look at her better. After a few seconds she did the same and could feel the tension between them.

"Well, it would be bad form not to. We had a great evening and talked about nothing important, now that we're alone, we should change that." He licked his lips and she chuckled slightly, putting the glass down on the table just like he did a few seconds before.

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked him and traced a finger down his cheek, feeling the rough stubble under it but he didn't flinch just licking his lips again in a way that made her shiver. Bastard. He knew what he was doing.

"I could torture you." He laughed and her mind should went to people locked up in a basement without food, getting burned or stabbed but it didn't. For this second where she looked right into his blue eyes she forgot who he actually was. A man with such eyes couldn't be evil, not at all.

She laughed and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "And how are you planning to do that?" She tilted her head slightly and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of his answer. He shifted closer to her, his hips moving in a slow rocking motion and then his mouth was near her ear again.

"Did you ever get so close to the edge of your orgasm that you could feel it coming, your stomach twisting in anticipation, you know that you'll let go in a few seconds and then the pressure is gone? Nothing left? You feel empty? Left high and dry? I could bring you to the edge of coming over and over again without pushing you over it until you fucking beg me to let you come."

His voice was rough and low, her whole body shivered for a moment and she didn't doubt he was serious. She had felt how good he was the night before, his thick cock filling her up, his tongue licking through her folds and- crap.

She pressed her legs together a little when she felt the heat rushing through her, a slight blush on her cheek. After she took a deep breath she placed a hand on his firm chest and pushed him away- to his surprise. He looked at her in confusion for a moment but the smirk on her face gave her away.

"That's no torture," she whispered low and licked her lips, leaning over to take her glass again to take a sip, she knew it was a dangerous game and that she was playing with fire but it was also thrilling and exciting. She felt her arousal between her legs and she knew there was no way out, that she would fuck him, rough and hard like the last time, simply because it was great and it would help her to convince him to let her stay by his side a little longer. Long enough to find evidence.

"Kinky, aren't we?" he chuckled and moved his thumb over her bottom lip to wipe away a drop of wine, licking it off his thumb with a wolfish grin. She didn't answer and just watched him, his features, the sparkle in his blue eyes who got darker with every second.

"I'm not discussing my sexual preferences with you," she said and shook her head before she put her glass back down, next to his and threw a leg over him, shifting around slightly so she was sitting in his lap and within seconds she could feel his erection right under her. She leaned close with a low chuckle, right next to his ear. "But I can show you."

He slid his hand down her back and to her ass, squeezing it for a moment before he grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her off him only to press her into the couch, seconds later, rolling his hips against her already wet center with a smirk. She was about to lean up to kiss him when he pulled away, staying up with a low chuckle.

"I prefer to figure it out myself but thanks," he quipped, pushing away from her turning his back while he walked up to the stairs.

She let out an angry huff and sat up on the couch, glaring at him just to meet his eyes full of mischief, looking at her over his shoulder. "Really now?" she growled and earned a grin from him, before he turned around to her to bow down.

"I'm sorry princess but your hard to get game just got too easy. I'll change my clothes and be right back down," he said with a wide grin and turned back around to walk up his stairs, probably leading to his bedroom even through she was quite sure he had a bedroom down here too.

"Bastard," she groaned and let her head fall on the couch.

"I heard that!" he yelled back down with a laugh and she put a cushion over her face, mumbling curses into it.

Emma didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He caught her on her game, so that wouldn't work anymore. He didn't seem to be very keen on having sex right now, even if his erection told another story but he still kept her around him. Good or bad? For a moment she thought about texting Ruby that she was okay or texting the boys a quick message of her location but that could be too risky, she didn't know what kind of technology he had around here to read texts from unknown phones.

She sighed and got up, walking back over the glass wall to watch the cars rush by down ton the street, she could almost see the whole city and she was actually really glad he had taken her with him. She didn't quite understand what he got out of it. Maybe he was just lonely.

"I still want to know your last name." She jerked around and hit her back against the glass of the window, she hadn't expect him to be back so soon. Her heart was pumping fast in her chest and she needed to catch a breath, having the urge to slap him for scaring the shit out of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled and tilted his head, looking at her with his big puppy eyes but only seconds after he put that wolfish grin back on while she felt the cold glass pressed against her bare back. He took a step closer, trapping her body between his own and the window, placing his hands next to each side of her head.

Before she had the chance to say something he leaned even closer, his lips barely touching hers. "Your name against pleasure. Sounds fair to me," he said and spoke right against her lips, another shiver running down her spine, together with a rush of heat through her core. She swallowed and gasped when his hand was running up her thigh, moving her dress up. Damn Ruby for not getting her a longer one!

His rough and calloused fingers moved up her bare leg and she tried to press her back more against the window but it wasn't even possible. Her breath caught in her throat when his hand was right between her legs, stroking her through her wet panties and a moan escaped her only to be answered with a chuckle from him.

"So wet already. I knew you're kinky," he whispered and looked into her eyes, licking his lips. She would say something but he successfully prevented her from talking again when he nudged her panties aside and pushed two fingers right inside of her.

"Fuck," she growled and leaned her head back against the cold glass, bucking her hips up against his hand to get him to move but he just pressed his fingers further in but not out. Gods, she hated him. Him and his talented fingers and mouth and everything. Stupid handsome bastard!

"Just tell me your name and I give you pleasure all night." His voice was back right next to her ear, tugging on her earlobe a little. She tried to move her hips again but he grabbed her waist with his other hand, pressing it against the window so she was unable to move. Slowly he began to press his fingers against her inner walls, sliding them up and down in tiny, achingly delicious ways that had her panting and her muscles clutching against him.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, praying to god that she wouldn't regret this.

"Swan. Emma Swan. Now fucking move your fingers or I swear to god-" she panted and sounded almost desperate, her talk about one night stands staying one night stands long forgotten. He chuckled and started to pump his finger in and out of her while he moved to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of her neck and, fuck, how was he so good?

She still wasn't able to rock her hips forward, his grip too tight and she was sure she'd have bruises. She was also quite sure that he would mark up her neck, branding her as his. He had taken the bait, making him want her is exactly what she wanted.

Her breathing got faster and she could feel how she got even closer to the edge with every pump but then his fingers were gone and she snapped her eyes open, only to see his teasing grin. She whined slightly at the loss of his fingers filling her up and gritted her teeth. "Told you it's torture," he smirked and sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking her juice off it and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips while she watched him.

"Now let me fuck you properly." She didn't have time to react fast enough before he had her dress on the ground around her ankles so she had to kick it off. He reached behind her to open her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders carefully, his touch made her shiver in anticipation.

He kneeled down in front of her and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down slowly and chuckled again. "You're dripping, Swan." He leaned forward and licked through her fold, making her moan loudly and without shame before he threw the piece of fabric away and stood up straight again, pressing her behind the window behind her.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Mr…?" she asked full of innocence while she palmed him through his pants, getting a growl as an answer, followed by a grin.

"Jones," he answered way too fast. He didn't even think about it for a second and it made her suspicious. Real name? Fake name?

She didn't have much time to think, his mouth attacking her nipples, sucking them in and biting down carefully, her hand grabbing his hair while she threw her head back against the window, the cold glass pressing into her back. Her other hand going down his back, lifting up his shirt until she straightened himself again and let her remove it.

Emma let her hand run down his chest for a moment, stopping at his abs to draw light circles before she yanked him closer by his belt, opening it for him to slide his pants down seconds later. She could see his prominent erection in his underwear and reached forward to give him some quick strokes through his pants before she also removed his boxer-shorts. He kicked the piece of clothing away and was finally naked in front of her.

For a moment his eyes were looking up and down her body. "Such a beauty and so filthy." He rushed forward to kiss her hard and rough, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood but she couldn't care less. She hooked one leg around him and he took the hint, lifting her up and pressing her more against the window behind her while she kept kissing him.

She crossed her legs behind his back and rocked her hips against him. "Get on it, Jones. I need you," she hissed and he grinned at her before he thrust his hips forward and buried himself in her, both moaning loudly at the contact. He was stretching her so much and for a moment she thought she would break apart, pressing her eyes shut to get used to his cock again.

He on, the other side didn't seem to want to wait for too long, pulling out of her slowly just to slam back into her. "Fuck, you feel amazing," he grunted as he set a hard and rough pace, holding her tight enough to leave bruises. She didn't answer and simply kissed him back, one hand in his hair while the other was tried to hold herself up against his shoulder.

Killian thrust inside of her so hard that she thought the window would break right behind her if he kept going like this. He moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed her clit much sooner than she thought.

"Fuck, I'm close." She moaned his name loudly when he touched her there, rubbing in fast strokes and she dug her nails into his back before her orgasm hit her hard and fast. His thrusts slowed down and he pulled out of her without finishing.

As soon as she caught her breath again and was able to stand on her feet he let her down, pressing her down on his shoulders to make her kneel. "Finish it, love. Be a good girl." He moved his hand into her hair to play with her strands before she leaned forward and licked from his base to the tip, her eyes not leaving his.

She licked around the tip teasingly for a moment before she widened her mouth, taking him in, moving her head up and down the length. Without a warning he fisted his hand in her hair to push her all the way down, her nose hitting the skin of his lower stomach and she gagged slightly but he held her down with a low chuckle. Bastard.

Emma gasped when he finally let her go again, before he took hold of her head again and started to thrust his hips up into her mouth, rough and fast, sometimes hitting the back of her throat. When he started to breathe heavier and his thrusts got more erratic she knew he was coming and prepared herself for it only to get his load seconds later while he growled deeply.

It was difficult to swallow it all, she probably missed a little, but quickly pulled her up with a grin. "I knew you would like that," he chuckled and used his thumb to wipe away some cum from the corner of her mouth, holding his thumb in front of her before she leaned forward and licked it off.

He might be the most dangerous man on american ground but he was a great fuck.

His hands moved to her ass and pulled her closer before he kissed her again, more gentle this time. He pulled back, about to say something, when his phone went off that he had left on the counter of the kitchen and he growled. "Go upstairs. End of the hallway, the room on the right. I'll be there in a minute."

Killian moved away from her and slapped her ass playfully. She wasn't able to suppress a little giggle at his behavior and walked towards the stairs but didn't go upstairs at all. She looked around the corner to see his back to her while he took the phone.

She concentrated to hear something, maybe it was important but the only words she could understand was 'Take care of it tonight' and 'I don't care, just do it'. For a moment fear ran through her body when she was reminded of what exactly she was doing here, his voice sounded cold and serious, not like it had been before with her.

Perhaps she would be able to ask him some more things tomorrow during breakfast. He was the first man in years that she would be spawning the whole night with, so some food in the morning seemed likely. She needed his number or at least another…meeting. Anything, his name was not enough. And until then she would let herself enjoy the night with him. With Killian, not Hook.


	5. Chapter 5

The feather light touch of fingertips ran over her skin and she groaned slightly while she tried to fall back to sleep, she didn't want to get up, didn't want to move, she felt sore and exhausted and just wanted to sleep, to ignore the sun, ignore the breathing next to her.

Right, she wasn't alone.

Images from the last night flashed before her inner eye before she felt his hand ran up her stomach to her breasts, they had fallen asleep naked in the early morning hours and he was apparently still not sated. He pinched her nipple slightly and a tired moan escaped her. She could feel him smirking against her neck when he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin there, placing one, two kisses.

"Morning," he breathed against her and palmed her breast with his hand. She wasn't even really awake and he was turning her on already, this wasn't fair at all. Her head fell back a little more against him and she moved closer, could feel him hard against her lower back. It made her smile while she was still dizzy from her sleep.

"Never thought you're a cuddler," she said softly, voice a little rough from sleep but he just chuckled, letting his fingers run down her stomach until he was between her legs, rocking his hips slightly against her.

"Not the first time I surprised you." He was right about that, last night he kept surprising her and not only with his stamina. The thing with the pizzeria was still in her head, the hand holding thing and of course the mysterious phone call but she was quite sure that if she would ask him, he could kill her right here while they were in bed together.

"I should go," she said and tried to get up but he just pressed down on her clit and she gasped, followed by a moan and relaxed back completely into the sheets. Bastard, he already knew how to play her and this was actually completely bad given the fact who he was.

He laughed darkly and ran one of his fingers through her folds, smirking even more when he noticed that she was already wet. "Only one more time." She groaned slightly at this thick and rough voice, his accent coming through even more and she hated him for being like this, no wonder he had so much power over other people if just his voice drove her crazy.

She knew she should really go now, back to the office, informing everyone about what she had found out, even if it wasn't much. They should check for new victims after his mysterious call even if she had no idea what it was actually about.

Another moan escaped her when he dipped one finger inside of her before he bit down on her shoulder, leaving a mark there for sure.

Only one more time.

"Fine," she sighed and wanted to turn around to him, maybe ride him but he growled when she tried and hold her in place, pinching her clit carefully so that she let out a brief scream in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Stay like that," he breathed against her neck and his hand ran up and down her thigh for a moment before he lifted her leg and slipped inside of her easily. Both of them moaned and she was much more awake now then before while he was filling her up, stretching her to the brink of pain but it was good like it was. She never had sex with a man who was like this and she just loved it, was addicted and it was so, so bad.

Only one more time.

She moved her hand behind them, finding his neck to hold on and played with the curls of hair there before he started to trust into her slowly and lazily, the perfect rhythm for a morning. A slight pain was running through her body caused by her soreness but it wasn't uncomfortable. Her hand gripped his neck more, pulled him closer, his body more into hers, hers more into his and she rocked her hips back, wanted more while his hand was wandering to her breast, squeezing and massaging it.

"Come on," she growled at him and she heard how he chuckled but started to move faster, just a little. So much better but still not enough. Her hand moved down from his neck over his naked skin to his balls, massaging them slightly to get some groans and curses from him.

Within seconds he moved his hips faster and faster, pumping in and out of her and she let go of his balls to draw circles over her clit while he was waking them up both more and more with every thrust but it wasn't enough, for both of them.

He gripped her waist painfully hard and she was sure it would add only more bruises. It took only a few seconds to roll her over her stomach without slipping out of her and she lifted her ass so he could pound deeply in her, the room filled with moans and grunts, the sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex.

Killian leaned over her, arms next to her head, his fingers entwined with hers on every hand to steady both of them. His trusts were strong and hitting her deep, she had trouble to catch a breath but she wanted more. He didn't speak as much as last night but it was okay, for now, even through she loved his voice, the rough accent. She could probably come from that alone.

Her breasts were pressed against the bed and she closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm approach without one of them even touching her clit and she hated him for being able to do that. She wasn't able to hold her ass up anymore, letting it sink into the bed, her clit making contact with the rough sheets and she moaned loudly.

"Harder," she demanded and he just laughed, starting to thrust even harder into her and she could swear she would break if he would go on like that but it was perfect and it took only a few more seconds until she screamed his name, her hand closing painfully around his fingers and he growled, forcing two or three more thrusts into her until he groaned loudly, maybe even her name, she couldn't quite understand, too dizzy from her orgasm.

She felt how he spilled himself inside of her and as soon as he pulled out she felt empty and cold. He let go of her hands and rolled on his side while she just stayed in the sheets, totally spent. She hadn't expected that as the beginning of her morning but she couldn't say no to him. At least not now. Only for the job, of course. That's at least what she told herself to feel better about how amazing he was in bed and that she wished she could just fuck him forever.

"Someone couldn't handle it," he said and laughed while she gave him a growl back and put her hands under the pillow, turning her head so she could look at him while his fingers were running up and down her back.

"I could handle it just fine, alright. Don't get cocky on me." She huffed and shook her head, closing her eyes with a small, satisfied smile before he slapped her ass and she opened one eye again to glare at him.

"You're not much of a morning person, eh?" He was laying on his side, his elbow on the bed, head in his hand while he drew lazy patterns on her back. Sometimes she had to remind herself he was actually dangerous and not some puppy. One thing she was sure about: he could hide his second life or more second personality quite well.

"It depends, if every morning would start like this, followed by coffee, I would be much more of a morning person," she told him and yawned before she turned around and sat up, leaning against the wooden headboard and pulled the blanket up to cover herself while he just lay next to her, completely naked. No, it did  _not_  turn her on.

"Well, that can be arranged," he answered in a low voice and she got the urge to jump him again. His eyes were still dark and filled with lust while he looked at her, licking his lips in the most forbidden way she ever saw. Did she mention she hated him?

Instead of answering she just raised an eyebrow, curious about what he was proposing here right now. He took the hint and started to grin. "Well, technically we are over the One Night Stand thing, that would mean we're having an affair." He wiggled his eyebrows and shifted closer, kissing her bare shoulder.

An affair? With him? She didn't do affairs. Especially not with a killer but it could help her with the job. Staying close to him. But if she screwed up, he would kill her. If he got tired of her, he could just throw her away like trash because she was nothing more than his current affair and his fuck for now and then.

"I don't do affairs. This was an exception," she said and chewed on her bottom lip before she looked at him, his big blue eyes looking at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Did she even want to know what was coming now?

He rolled over and moved on top of her, hands resting next to her on the headboard while he was kind of kneeling over her, his mouth hovering over hers, his hot breath against her flushed skin. "Then let's do it different."

Different? She raised an eyebrow and moved up more so she was completely sitting while he moved back and reached over to grab something from the ground.

When he moved back he was still kneeling, his cock right on her eye level and she swallowed hard, licking her lips while she was looking right between his legs, completely bold but she couldn't care less. He was packing and she loved it. Only when he held something in front of her face her eyes came up and she saw his phone.

"Give me your number and I call you."His voice was deep and low, seductive in a way and she could swear he was moving his hips a little to distract her. Her number. Him calling her. She was quite sure this was a different phone than last night, simply because it was up here with them. Or did he take it with him? Damn, she didn't even know anymore.

"And then what? You call me when you want to fuck? I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is an affair, buddy." Mistake. A big smirk showed up on his face and he leaned in closer, pulling on the blanket that covered her body until it slipped down far enough to expose her breasts to him, nipples immediately standing straight when the cool air surrounded them.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned slightly. After he scraped his teeth over it he released her, looking up at her with a grin on his face. "Then I call you and we go on a date." Without being able to hold it back she snorted very unlady like, not quite sure if she had heard right but the look in his face was serious while his lips lingered over her breasts.

"I'm really not a dating person, Killian. I never do anything other than One Night Stands." No matter that this was a really twisted situation, she couldn't be able to hide the hurt in her voice for a second. Since Neal, she hadn't dated anymore. She didn't go on dates, didn't do relationships, she never slept with someone twice. And here she was, with this killer and drug dealer that just offered her an affair and then dating. She couldn't say yes to that but wasn't it the thing she wanted? Being his fake girlfriend until they got enough information about him? Damn, she was in too deep, taking this job was a shitty idea.

"I'm not Neal, you know." At his words, she turned her head back to him and saw his face right in front of her. Perceptive bastard. How did he even do that? Reading her like a book, like she would just lay open to him. She was actually surprised he didn't know who she actually was and what her actual plan was. Bringing him behind bars. Or maybe he just wanted to fuck her and kill her then, knowing who she actually is.

"Take a leap of faith, love. I promise, it will be worth it." For a long moment she just looked into his blue eyes while she chewed on her bottom lip. It's just the job, she shouldn't even feel insecure about all this. It wasn't real dating, it was not because they both felt more for each other than they should. They just fucked after they met each other by accident. Twice. It wasn't even a real date and she didn't even know if he would ever call her again.

"Okay," she answered with a small smile and took the phone out of his hand, giving him her number. All she could hope was that he would contact her, otherwise he would be lost to her and with that the chance of catching him and bringing him behind bars.

When she gave him his phone back she could see the big dorky grin on his face before he put the phone on the nightstand and started to kiss her breasts. His soft lips kissed down her stomach, one of his hands always pulling the blanket further away until he completely threw it over on his side of the bed, his head between her legs. Soft sighs escaped her, he was insatiable.

"Killian, I really need to-"

But he stopped her when his tongue run through her folds and she buried a hand in his hair, rocking her hips up against him.

_Just one more time._

* * *

Ruby opened the door to the van, holding three cups of coffee in a cup holder and looked at the two tired man inside the car, sitting there with laptops and other equipment. She closed the door and sat down, looking at one of the screens that had a security camera view on it but she wasn't quite sure where this camera was.

"Is she still inside?" Ruby asked them and frowned, she really didn't like the thought of her best friend being there together with this bastard doing god knows what. They didn't even know if she was still alive, Regina hadn't allowed any bugs, what was really risky actually. Emma could be dead inside there, her dead body already walled in.

"Yeah. We followed them as soon as they left the Gala. They made a stop in a pizzeria and since then she's inside the building with him," David answered and yawned, taking a cup of coffee from Ruby while Robin typed something on his phone. She put his coffee down on the table next to him before she sat next to David, looking at the screens that had the view of the building.

"Do we know anything else besides that she's inside?" Her voice was filled with worry, her best friend needed to be okay otherwise she would kill Hook with her own hands. Both women were like sisters, protecting each other, helping each other out, all that kind of stuff. She sighed and nipped on her coffee before Robin shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Regina said if that whole thing works out and Hook took the bait, that you need to move out of the house in case he wants to visit her, Ruby." Her mouth fell slightly open before she narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to her friend, trying to look down on his phone, then up to his face.

"First of all: Why are you texting with Regina? Second: Why can't she tell me that herself?" With narrowed eyes she looked at Robin who had some red color on his cheeks now and her look turned into a 'are you serious' look she usually gave Emma when she didn't want to go out with her.

"Forget my question, no details." Ruby threw her hands up in the air and went back to stare at the screens, casually kicking David to wake him up briefly before he started to snore into his coffee that wasn't helping so much.

"Guys, I think our living bug is coming back!" she suddenly squealed and pointed with one screen with her finger that showed the street in front of the building.

* * *

Emma was pulling her clothes back on while he had gone to take a shower but he didn't need as long as she had assumed. Sneaking out was no option anymore when he came up behind her, his lips placing a kiss on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw how he was only wearing a towel and water droplets were falling from his wet hair. Could he please stop to be so attractive? That would make her job a lot easier. Or worse.

"So I assume breakfast is not an option?" he asked her and almost sounded sad. Almost. She shook her head and gave him an apologizing smile while he tried to gather all her stuff together so she could leave. The time was running faster than it should and he was quite a big distraction. She had been here for way too long already.

"I really need to go. I have to go home, jump into a shower and some new clothes and go to the office. And because of you, I'm already late." She smiled and looked at him how he stood there, arms crossed over his chest and towel hanging low on his hips. God damn, she really needed to control herself with him or she would stay even longer.

After she had everything she moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek with a whispered 'goodbye' before she went over to the door but he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back to him. For a moment he just looked into her eyes, apparently searching for something before he leaned down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip.

"I will call you, don't forget that," he whispered against her lips before he let go of her arm and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She just shook her head with a smirk and slapped him on his chest before she moved out of the door without another word.

As soon as the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She had made it. He had taken the bait and wanted to see her again. Dating, fucking, whatever. It didn't matter, the important thing was that they wouldn't lose his track anymore for now. They had a chance to catch him.

She walked in the elevator and waited until it was down before she could finally walk out of the luxury building, taking a deep breath of summer air. After barely ten feet she got a text and almost assumed that it was Killian who had texted her but it was Ruby with an address, telling her where the Van was waiting for her, out of the view of the building.

Emma looked around, making sure no one was following her before she walked over to the given address with fast steps, smirking when she could see the van. As soon as she was close enough the door opened and Ruby jumped out squealing, pulling her into a hug and she was sure that she would suffocate in a bit.

"You're alive!" her friend said and hugged her tighter. Emma turned her head and could see David and Robin sitting in the van, simply waving at her with tired looks on their faces. She gave them a smile before she pulled back from Ruby.

"Yes, I'm alive and fine,"she groaned and shook her head with a small smile, about to get into the van when Ruby narrowed her eyes in the way that Emma never liked. She knew something. Oh god, was her hair still messy? Her dress ruined?

"You smell like sex," Ruby said with a lowered voice and Emma's mouth fell open, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She so did  _not_  smell like sex, what was even wrong with her best friend? Even worse, how did she know she had had sex in there? It wasn't that obvious, they could have watched Breaking Bad all night on Netflix while eating ice cream instead of having sex!

"Not literally but I want details." Ruby's voice was still low and she threw a glance over to the two men, then back to Emma. The blonde swallowed and pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, about to answer when Robin cleared his throat again.

"Meeting at the girl's house in thirty minutes." Emma frowned and shot him a glance with raised eyebrows but then Ruby snorted.

"He's been sexting with Regina all night, of course he has all the infos." A mischievous smirk was on her lips while she looked at Robin, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"I'm am not sexting with her!" he answered, looking like he was caught in the act.

"Sure buddy, sure," Ruby simply said before she got back into the car, followed by Emma who just shook her head, not able to get Killian out of it to replace him with Hook.

* * *

Killian leaned with his forearms against the window wall, looking down on the streets after he had fully dressed in low hanging sweatpants and a white shirt. A few hours ago, he had fucked this woman right against this window. He really didn't know what to think of her, she was different, special in a way he couldn't explain. Normally he just fucked women and never saw them again, sometimes he had whores in his different apartments, sometimes he got himself a woman simply because he wanted to have someone at his side before he got tired and eventually rid of them.

But this time? He had enjoyed it more than usual. Normally he just fucked a big amount of different woman for his pleasure but this time he had also cared about hers. Why? He didn't know. She had something, an aura that was around her that was intriguing. Maybe he was wrong, blinded by her beauty but maybe, just maybe he would keep her for a while, hence the dating thing. He wanted to see her again.

"You look sated," a voice spoke behind him but he didn't even bother to turn around. He would always recognize Jefferson's voice, no matter what.

"Save it and tell me what you know," he growled back and kept looking down at people and cars passing by fast, all in a hurry without a really knowing where to go, what to live for, what they wanted.

"Her name is right. Emma Swan. 25 years old and working at the Reece Company as a-"

Killian turned around and shot Jefferson a death glare before taking a step closer. He didn't care about stupid things like that. Her age, her working place, who the fuck would care about these things? He could have asked her that himself, he wanted other details, more private one, some she probably wouldn't share with him right now.

"If you go on like that, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Even through he knew it wasn't really possible Jefferson nodded and took his paper again, trying to find other information to please his boss.

"She grew up in the foster system. She had a family when she was three but was sent back for some reason, since then she spent most of the time in the orphanage. Seems like never really wanted her. Sounds a little like you, hmm?"

Within seconds Killian hand wrapped his hand around the neck of his friend, pressing him against the wall painfully hard and squeezing, taking the breath away from the other. "Don't you dare to say anything about it. I warned you before," he growled at him before he let go, the other one running his hand over his neck with a slightly red face, trying to catch a breath.

"Sorry, I just thought-" Jefferson stopped when he saw the face of the other and just nodded.

"Anything else?" Killian asked and walked over to the kitchen, pouring some rum in two glasses before he walked back to Jefferson, handing him one. Their friendship had always been a little weird, especially with Killian's anger issues and Jefferson's habit of saying the wrong words.

"She apparently had a relationship with Neal years ago, he confirmed that but they haven't talked in years, not quite sure why they showed up together at the Gala. She lives together with a woman called Ruby Lucas," Jefferson went on before he put his piece of paper back into his pocket and sipped on the rum.

Killian pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Neal hmm? So he had been right. He would need to have a chat with him tomorrow, today was way too busy. He took a deep breath and put his free hand into his pocket.

"Fine. What about business?" He tilted his head slightly and went over to sit down on the couch, Jefferson following him and waited for an inviting look before he also sat down in an armchair, playing with his glass of rum.

"The heroin is coming tonight like it was planned. August is making sure everything is going right while Felix is keeping an eye of our...guests."

A devilish grin settled on Killian's lips when he leaned back and put his legs on the table in front of the couch, taking another sip. That would be a different kind of fun tonight and he would go home with a lot of money.

"Make sure they're ready to...hang out a little," Killian chuckled and licked his lips that were still slightly bruised from Emma's kisses last night and this morning but he couldn't care less, kind of liked a reminder that he had fucked her.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sighed loudly when she could finally close the door after her colleagues. Their meeting had been long and boring and Regina was mostly talking anyway. Emma was allowed to share what she had seen in the apartment and also how he acted toward her. Of course she had kept some little details for herself. Regina really didn't need to know that she had slept with him more than onetime, and now after hours, they had finally left the house.

Eric had also found out that someone had ordered information about her, probably one of Hook's men. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to be sure about who she was, and if everything had worked out with the changed bios, everything should be fine. She would probably see if he'd call her again or murder her in her sleep.

Ruby was also allowed to keep living here as long as she avoided him, and Emma had no real intention of inviting him over anyway. Besides that, the usual had happened. David had been worried about her, Eric had been laughing about him, Graham had been shaking his head most of the time with a small smirk, Robin had been drooling over Regina while she had spoken all the time, and Ruby had been shooting her knowing looks.

Ugh, right. Ruby knew something. Emma swallowed when she walked into the kitchen where Ruby was, cleaning the dishes from earlier.

"So?" Ruby started, and Emma literally cringed at her voice before she sat down on a stool at their kitchen island.

"So what?" Her voice was careful, and she looked at Ruby's back for a long moment before her friend turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, towel in her hands.

"Did you?" Of course she knew what her best friend meant, she just didn't want to lead their conversation in that direction.

"Did I what?" Emma answered and took an apple out of the bowl, playing with it in her hands. She hated apples.

Ruby just groaned in frustration and threw the wet towel in Emma's face before she put both of her hands on the other end of the kitchen table, glaring at the blonde while she picked up the towel and put it aside.

"Did you fuck him?"

And there was the question she wished she could have avoided. Was it that obvious that she was still sore? Did she make a wrong move? She never said anything about it, not even a little detail except that he was flirting with her most of the time. Did she look that weak that it was obvious that he could turn her upside down?

In the first moment, she avoided the glaring look of her best friend, not really sure how to explain it if she had to. How did you explain it that you slept with the man who was actually her case? Would it be enough to use the term 'It is my job' as a reason? It was her job, after all. She had to make him trust her, and a man would always come back after good sex.

"So you did," Ruby said and snickered instead of sounding mad. Emma turned her eyes back to her friend and could see how she was grinning.

"You're not mad or anything?" She tilted her head and tried to see something in her friend's eyes, but there was nothing but amusement.

"Well, I should be. But given the fact that you just did your job and we got a step ahead, I'm not. Besides that, he's gorgeous and you can do what you want. I'm not sure if I could have resisted," Ruby answered and laughed, putting her elbows on the kitchen island and her head in her hands, looking at Emma with big and curious eyes.

"Give me all the details. Was he good?"

There was no real need to answer actually because there was a blush on Emma's cheeks within seconds, and she moved her hand down her face, trying to hide it somehow.

"He was okay."

For a moment, it was quiet, and Emma could see how Ruby's eyes got bigger, and she frowned. What did her friend have in her mind now? The brunette moved in a little closer, giving her a stern look, and she swallowed. What could come now for gods sake?

"Don't tell me he was 'okay guy' from a few nights ago."

Emma bit her bottom lip hard when she realized what her friend actually meant. Of course, she had told Ruby in an indirect way that she had sex with a guy who was okay, trying to hide the fact that he was perfect at doing what he did to her body and that she wanted more.

"That's actually the reason why we ended up together again. Natural attraction, I guess," Emma muttered back and buried her face in her hands when she felt more heat rushing through her cheeks. There was no need to lie anymore, and she could only hope that Ruby would keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, you know I'm the last person to judge you, Ems. If you had fun, it's great, but I'm not denying that I'm worrying about you. Natural attraction and sex can cause something else that we want to avoid." Ruby's voice had gone more serious now, and the look in her eyes wasn't amused but worried as soon as Emma looked at her.

Before her friend could get any deeper in the topic, Emma snorted and waved with her hand. "Please, that's not gonna happen. He's just amazing in bed and my case, that's all."

Ruby nodded and stood up straight again before she walked around to her friend to grin at her.

"Now, tell me the details."

Emma was about to open her mouth and try to get rid of her friend when a phone rang in the living room. Not hers, not Ruby's. Looked like someone had forgotten theirs.

They walked into the living room and found the phone, already seeing the big  _'Regina'_  on the screen, and Ruby literally started to sprint over to grab it, but Emma was faster. Robin's phone for sure. Her friend let a whiny tone out, and she rolled her eyes. Of course the other girl wanted to know what was up between Robin and Regina. She had told her enough about her thoughts on that.

But only seconds after the call stopped, the door bell rang and Emma prayed that it was Robin, otherwise she didn't know how to protect the phone and especially the messages from Ruby. She didn't deny she was curious too but snooping around in someone else's phone? That wasn't cool at all.

Ruby opened the door only to look in Robin's face, and Emma held the phone up with a grin.

"You should really keep an eye on that. It's hard to protect it from Ruby," she said with a soft laugh and handed it to Robin, but Ruby snatched it away.

"Oi!" Robin let out and came inside, trying to get the phone, but Ruby was already running away while Emma just smirked and shook her head. Her friends had their childish moments sometimes.

"Give it back!" Robin groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"Only after you tell us what's going on with Regina, or I'll see if you were really sexting her!" Ruby stuck her tongue out and moved her fingers over the screen only to notice that Robin tensed up even more.

"I wasn't sexting!" Robin whined and looked at Emma with his usual 'Save me from Ruby' look, and she sighed, patting his shoulders.

"Ohhh, she has a profile pic in your phone! That's cute!" Ruby suddenly said and snickered while Robin's face went white, and he swallowed.

"Fine! We talk. I like her. Are you happy now?" He took a step forward and held his hand out, wanting his phone back before everything got worse.

"Are you dating?" The brunette narrowed her eyes when she looked at the male in front of her and moved the phone slowly toward his hand.

"Not yet. Maybe soon. I don't know. Work is keeping us apart." He huffed and snatched the phone back, putting it into his pockets before he bit on his bottom lip like he wanted to say something.

"Please, don't tell David and Eric? I will never have a calm minute anymore, especially when Emma is not there to help me because she's busy with Hook." The young man looked pleadingly at both women, hoping they would understand that David and Eric could be a pain in the ass when it came to hooking his friend up with a woman, and now he did it all on his own.

"We won't say anything. Now get your ass home, Roland has probably destroyed the apartment already, the babysitter included," Emma said and laughed, shoving her friend out of the house.

"Ugh, you're right. Thanks girls, see you...well, Ruby tomorrow. You, I don't know. Be careful, Emma." He gave her a quick smile before he went back to his car, and Emma closed the door again. Everyone was so worried about her. It was adorable in a way, but she could handle herself quite well.

Her only problem was that she still made a difference between Killian and Hook in her head. Hook was her case, Killian was the handsome stranger she had hooked up with. She obviously needed to see him doing something bad in person to realize that they were the same person and that she needed to be more careful.

* * *

It was late at night when he took one more drag of the cigarette before he threw it on the ground in front of him, stepping on it when he started to walk away from his black car parked in the dark alley. The light of the only lantern in the street was long burned out, and for now, he was just a black shadow creeping through the alley until he arrived at an old and empty warehouse in an abandoned area of the city. They said that ghosts were around here, monsters taking people's lives. The residents were trying to avoid this area. They said that mysterious things were happening. People vanishing, people dying.

A low laugh escaped his throat. People needed to understand that ghosts and monsters were real, that they were living inside of each breathing human and sometimes, they would come out to play. Like tonight. Tonight was playtime. It's been way too long.

"How is it going?" His voice was low and filled with darkness while he looked around, catching the eyes of August first in the light of a flashlight. The other man just shrugged before he walked over and held the shine of the flashlight towards the ceiling.

Killian lifted his head and tilted it slightly while he looked at the people hanging there. A dark smile crept up on his face. His guests were obviously enjoying themselves up there. Well, at least until the moment they had broken their neck from struggling or they simply couldn't breathe anymore.

He knew it was risky to be out here, but no one would see him. He had his ways of staying hidden in the background while his three boys were doing the dirty work for him. But some nights like this one, he needed to see the faces of his enemies.

"Where are they?" August nodded towards the end of the warehouse where Felix sat, playing with his flashlight and waving toward him. Killian huffed slightly before he walked over, hands deep in his pockets. In front of the youngest boy he saw two people kneeling, a black bag over their heads.

He squatted down in front of them, one was a young woman, shaking heavily while muffled sobs came out of her mouth, the other one was a man, sitting there in silence. Killian chuckled slightly before he took the bag off both of their heads, looking into the make up ruined face of the woman first, then into the glaring stare of the man.

"Where's the money, Luke?" he asked, his voice calm but dangerous at the same time. He reached for the tape that was over the mouth of the other man and ripped it away roughly, getting a hiss from his enemy of the night.

"Not telling. Bastard." Luke's voice sounded dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink in the past few hours, and Killian just chuckled again, turning toward the woman in front of him. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek, his knuckles brushing her soft skin before he removed the tape way more carefully.

"Please, please don't kill us." She begged for her life, and he was already annoyed. He hated begging, except for when it was a woman in bed. Like Emma had last night. A chuckle escaped him before he bit his bottom lip and ran his forefinger from her cleavage to her chin, lifting her head so she was looking in his eyes, and even through the dim light of the flashlight, he could see her red eyes and her ruined make up. Poor girl, got involved with the wrong man.

"Where's the money?" he asked, quite polite even for the situation they were in,but Luke just spat on the ground in front of him and got his attention.

"She won't tell you! No one will! Go ahead, kill us!" Killian just sighed and turned his gaze back to the girl, shaking his head slightly.

"You really got involved with the wrong people, girl. Amateurs, all of them. And now you're here, at the brink of death." He felt her shaking under his fingertip, and he only smirked more, tilting his head a little while he was waiting for her answer.

"Don't tell him!" Killian let out a deep growl and shot Felix one glance who understood. Only seconds later, Luke's mouth was covered with the tape again, and Killian could focus his attention on the blonde in front of him. Her hair wasn't as beautiful as Emma's. Her eyes weren't green either.

She was shaking so hard, and he sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment. He needed the money back. No one stole from him, absolutely no one. It was a crime during a crime, and it wouldn't be forgiven. Luke and his gang thought they could fuck with him, screw him over, but they were wrong, and now all of them were hanging at the ceiling above them except the only two people who could know where the money was.

He shot her an impatient look. He didn't have all night to watch her crying and sobbing, he had to prepare a date for tomorrow, and he really couldn't wait for her until she caught herself. She apparently understood his look and nodded slightly, only to get angry noises from her boyfriend who got Felix's foot on his back and fell forward, grunting in pain.

"The old bunker out of town. Where...where we used to keep our stuff. The first place." Killian didn't need more explanations, he knew what place she meant, and a dark grin came up on his face, licking his lips.

"Such a good girl," he said and patted her cheek softly before he got up, only to see how Luke had got himself up on his knees again, making sounds of complaining. Killian sighed and kicked him in the face so that he fell over while a scream escaped his girlfriend.

He looked up to Felix, then around to August and Jefferson, then back to the two people on the ground in front of him, then back to Felix.

"Hang them. Burn them. I don't care. Don't forget to leave the cops later."

While he turned around and walked outside, he could only hear the girl complaining that he should let them go because she had told him everything he

needed to know, that they deserved their freedom, until silence settled in the warehouse from onesecond to another. He took a deep breath and didn't turn around one more time. His executioners knew what they had to do.

He lit another cigarette while he was going to his car, blowing the smoke in the air.

"I'll find him, brother, don't worry."

* * *

Her face was buried in the soft pillow, the blanket covered only her body and one leg while the other one was free. It was too hot to sleep with the full blanket and too cold for no blanket at all, and she hated the fact that no matter what she did she felt his touch on her like a ghost. She had to masturbate three times before she was able to fall asleep because his ghost touch didn't want to go away, and her mind was consumed with his sweet words and his handsome face and fuck, how the hell was he able to be stuck on her mind that much?

It was not that they were a couple, and she had every right to miss him and his touch and his voice. It was not that they were dating, he was her case and she had slept with him - twice - to make herself feel good because she couldn't deny he was talented. That she won his trust - probably - was only a very welcoming bonus. At least he wanted to see her again, date her, even if it was a big joke for her. Dating. Relationships. Staying until morning. That was not her thing, and she already broke one of her rules. She stayed, and now she couldn't get him out of her head, and she hated it.

"Fucking bastard," she mumbled against her pillow before she turned on her back, feeling her center throb a little, and she groaned when her dream came back into her mind, flashing for her inner eye, and she would bet her morning coffee on the fact that she was dripping just from the very sexual dream that had felt way too real.

For a second, she actually looked around to see if he was next to her or not, but that wouldn't work. Ruby still lived here, had been convincing enough yesterday. She was really curious anyway what would happen if he really came over here and stayed for the night only to meet Ruby at the fridge at some point? That would be really awkward.

She was about to get up when her phone buzzed, the sound even stronger because it was placed on the wooden nightstand, and she groaned. If that was Ruby to tell her she didn't make some coffee already she would kill her.

But instead of Ruby's name it only showed 'Unknown Number' and she frowned before she opened the message.

_'Morning, princess'_

No doubt that it was him, and why the fuck did she just smile because of a morning message from a ruthless drug dealer and probably killer? That was so wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't stop smiling at her phone before she huffed and sank back into the mattress with the phone in her hands, rolling on her stomach to get comfortable.

_'Can't remember if we agreed on pet names, Jones.'_

Not yet, anyway. He already called her 'love' and that was okay, but she couldn't get used to 'princess' or anything else. She hated when people called her a pet name, even 'Em' was saved for special people. She quickly saved his number but stopped when she had to type in a name. How was she supposed to name him? Current case? Most dangerous man on American ground? Hook? Jones? Or simply Killian?

She chose the last thing in case he ever got her phone in his hands. While she waited for his answer she checked her other contacts and anything else she had on her phone. She should have done that before already, but he was quite distracting when he wanted to be.

_'How did you sleep, Swan?'_

Why did even her last name sound like a pet name in her head when he was using it? But she just sighed and accepted it, also wondering why he started small talk in the early morning hours. It was 7am and she wished she could still sleep, but he was keeping her up and she didn't even mind.

_'Okay I guess. You?'_

_'Missed you in my bed ;)'_

He did  _not_  just write that. He was supposed to be a dangerous man who was threatening her or who was out to kill people! She could handle that, she would have reasons to punch him in the face or kick him in the crotch, but she couldn't handle cute, no matter if it was faked or not. But somehow she had the feeling that he was quite serious. There had been something in his eyes that told her that he had been honest when he had been worshipping her body, her beauty, just her.

_'You're so dramatic.'_

_'I'm not! I dreamed about you. How your wonderful mouth was wrapped around me to_ _wake me up.'_

She snorted and shook her head, turning on her back to clench her legs together a little. This was ridiculous. If someone from her crew read this, maybe for evidence or god knows what for, she was screwed.

_'Are you seriously sexting me?'_

_'Do you mind?'_

Bastard. He knew what he was doing and with everything he wrote she could hear his voice close to her ear just like the times they slept with each other, his body pressed against hers while he whispered sweet, sweet words in her ear, turning her on even more while he was thrusting in and out of her, his voice rough and thick and fuck she could feel herself get wet. She needed a shower as soon as possible.

_'No.'_

This wasn't even a lie, she really didn't mind him sending her this kind of texts, but the real question was, why didn't she mind? Yes he was great in bed but sexting was kind of intimate? Or wasn't it? Gods, she was so bad at this, and he really didn't need to expect any naughty messages back from her except she was trashed after a night out with Ruby.

_'So? What are you doing?'_

She was a little bit surprised he was changing from sexting to small talk, but she had a feeling it wouldn't stay like that for too long or that he would at least come back to it later. He was totally that kind of guy who enjoyed that even though she couldn't quite imagine him doing that a lot as he could have every woman he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

_'Nothing, really. I just woke up and then got your text.'_

_'You alone?'_

Well, that was an odd question, and she couldn't even answer it. She didn't know if Ruby was still here or already gone or if she had even slept here this night or found some poor guy to tear his clothes off.

 _'Why? Are you going to come over so we can make out like teenagers before you leave_ _out of the window as soon as someone else comes in?'_

She laughed briefly at the thought and shook her head. They weren't in a relationship. Hell, he didn't even know where she lived! Well, at least not officially. She didn't know how much his friends - if you could call them that - had found out about her.

_'Well, I wouldn't complain.'_

_'You're an idiot, I hope you know that.'_

Emma certainly didn't expect that exchanging messages with a guy like him would look like that. He was flirty and kind of funny, not rude or anything. Gods, he really needed to stop trying to make her smile because she was doing it again and it was stupid and he was just her case.

_'Anyway, can you make some time today?'_

She frowned for a moment at the text and shifted slightly in her bed on her side, trying to get somehow comfortable with her slightly damp panties down there while she snuggled more into her blanket.

_'Depends on what you have in mind.'_

And it hopefully doesn't include killing her or someone else, but she kind of doubted that he would tell her who he really is so soon or that he would kill her after being so nice to her. Or that was his thing, being nice just to kill her and to play out his sick fantasies.

_'It's a surprise. Can you be ready around 11 am? Also, tell me where you live so I can pick you up.'_

She bit her bottom lip for a moment before she sighed and opened a map app to mark her street and house on it so he could find it easier. She sent it over to him and felt a twist in her stomach, not quite sure what to think about him knowing where she lived. Maybe he already knew before, maybe not, she couldn't say.

_'You better not become some kind of weird stalker!'_

For now she was trying to get any anxious thoughts out of her mind. She still had plenty of time to get ready even though she was curious about what he was planning as it was quite early for a date. Maybe lunch together. Maybe something else, she really didn't know.

_'Ah no, I prefer women to invite me when they need me ; )'_

And there it was again, the flirty tone in his texts that she hated and loved at the same time. He really seemed to be a man with two faces if he was killing people at night and flirting around all day.

_'Who says I need you?'_

_'Oh, you mentioned it quite a few times while we were together'_

She rolled her eyes at his bold answer even through he was right, she had begged for him when he was teasing her for longer than needed. She wasn't used to that kind of foreplay. Men never took care of her like he had done so that she had literally screamed that she needed him.

_'Moron.'_

_'Beauty.'_

_'Ugh, you're the worst.'_

For a long moment he didn't text back and she was wondering what he was doing, maybe he was already sitting on a tree in front of her place, watching her. She trusted him to do everything, he was unpredictable and that was what made him dangerous and interesting at the same time.

_'I wish you were here.'_

He sounded like a lovesick puppy. Could someone slap her and remind her that this is the man who is supposed to be dealing with drugs and lives like he was playing god? No? No one? Damn. She was a little taken off guard with his text, not quite sure how to sort it. Maybe he meant it, maybe not. Ugh, she hated texting, she prefered to look the person in the eye while talking to see if they really meant it or if they were just playing.

_'You know, if you were herem I'd settle between your legs and kiss down your body to your center, my hands holding your hips still while your hands fist in my hair.'_

Asshole. God damn asshole. What was she supposed to answer with? That she was now dripping even more thanks to him and her cruel imagination? That she needed a moment to lock the door so she could get off to what he was saying because it was driving her insane? He apparently sensed that she wasn't answering anytime soon so another text came in, and she cursed him.

_'My scruff against the inside of you thighs while I place kisses on your clit, kisses light as a feather so you barely feel them, and you beg me to give you more.'_

That was it. She groaned loudly and hit the call button so she could personally yell at him for being an asshole. In her state now, she would need three showers to calm down or she would simply touch herself, but she doubted it would make her as happy as his touch.

As soon as he picked up, she could hear a low chuckle from him and she just growled into the speaker.

"I wondered how long it would take you to call me," he said in a cocky voice, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You could just have called on your own, you know." She bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but run her free hand slightly over her body. His voice was so unfair.

"Hey, I just figured you would need to relax a little after spending a night without me and my pleasure. At least I know that I'm hard for you after my sweet dream."

She hated him, and she didn't even know how she got here. First, he was sexting and now he was talking dirty through the phone and for gods sake, he was supposed to be her case, but she had to play along, didn't want to seem boring or anything. On the other hand, as soon as she had made it too easy for him the other night, he had dropped her.

One thing she knew for sure: if he wanted to play, she wouldn't make it easy for him, and she wouldn't back away. He seemed to like playing games no matter if it was with her or people's lives.

"Hmm...tell me about it? Your dream I mean." She put on her sweetest, innocent voice while she played with her hair for a moment, trying to imagine how he was naked in his bed now, maybe his hand already wrapped around his cock, maybe just squeezing it while having his boxershorts on, getting friction through the fabric.

"Oh well, it was just me, getting woken up by you and your sweet mouth wrapped around me, taking my cock in your mouth as far as possible. My hand found its way into your hair, pushing you down while my hips rocked up until I pulled you up to me so I could kiss you."

She moaned softly at the thought and swallowed, her free hand running over her breast, palming it slightly. Damn, she wished she could just go over to him and fuck him until they were both a panting mess with tangled limbs like the times before. She was literally addicted to him, and it was such a huge mistake. But how do you tell a junkie that his drug is wrong?

"Mmm," she purred into the phone, his voice way too addictive, and she really had to ask herself if he was given the voice just for dirty talk because the deepness and the accent only made it worse than she was used to. Not that her guys ever talked like he did. He was special.

Emma carassed her flesh a little harder before she slipped under her sleeping shirt to feel the bare skin of her breast before she remembered that she should probably say something or he might hang up on her.

"Well, now I'm all worked up thanks to you. What are you going to do about it?" She smirked slightly and licked her lips, just waiting for him to answer while she pulled her shirt over her head quickly so her upper body was bare to her touch, wishing his hands would wander over her body.

"Touch yourself for me. Run your hands down your body slowly and do what makes you feel good. Tell me how it feels."

Her hand was shaking while she was running it down her body slowly, like he probably would as he could tease her for hours. Heat rushed between her legs, her heart raced in her chest, and for gods sake she shouldn't be turned on by just that. It was crazy, and she loved and hated it at the same time.

When her fingers slipped inside her panties she let out a moan and closed her eyes for a second. "So hot and wet." She tried to spread the wetness that was pooling down there everywhere, and it only aroused her more.

Then she could hear rustling cotton on the other end of the phone and smirked a little. He must have taken his shorts off or threw the blanket aside or something similiar to that.

"Go on," he growled slightly, his voice thick and husky with lust. "Run your finger around your clit in slow circles."

She did as he said and closed her eyes, thinking about him and how he probably had his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily up and down his shaft while he listened to her silent pants. Just the thought made her moan again and she heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Take your panties off if you haven't already. I wish I could see your gorgeous body now."

Her hand was shaking even more when she pushed her panties down far enough before she started to rub around her clit again, her throat dry. She had her eyes still closed with the picture of him between her legs, and she wished she could grip his hair to press his lips against her center.

"How do you feel?" he asked and for a moment, she could swear that he sounded literally wrecked. At least he was panting as much as she was.

"Hot, the heat is rushing down more and more. I'm so wet, and I just want your head between my legs," she whimpered as an answer, and he groaned on the other end.

"Push two fingers inside like I would do. Move them in and out slowly while your thumb brushes over your clit. Don't come until I tell you to."

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip when she pushed two fingers inside of her, stretching herself and another moan left her throat before she moved them in and out, the wetness making it easy.

"Fuck, I'm so hard for you, Emma."

A low whine left her mouth at his words, she wanted to wrap her hand around his cock just like she wished it would be his fingers inside of her, not her own. Her thumb brushed her clit a little faster now, her orgasm already building inside of her, and she bucked her hips against her hand.

"Can I come?" Yes, she may have sounded impatient, but she was fucking wrecked already, and she just needed release or she would explode or something. But instead of an answer, she just heard him panting more into the phone, working himself up just like she did.

It felt like ages until she heard him formulating a word again.

"Yes." More a growl of lust than anything else, but as soon as the word was out she pressed her thumb down on her clit and rubbed it fast until she rocked her hips up one more time and came with a loud moan, maybe even mixed with her name.

Only a second later, she could hear one of the most primal groans ever from him before their conversation turned into synchronous panting at each other, both apparently more spent than they should have been by just this.

"That was," he stared and took a deep breath, but she was faster than him.

"A very nice good morning," she answered and chuckled slightly while she kicked her panties off. New ones highly required after a long, preferable cold shower.

"Aye, Swan." He laughed softly, and she wished she could see his face now, his sex hair, the flush on his cheeks he always had after he came. "Don't forget to be ready at eleven."

Emma couldn't even answer as he had already hung up, and she just took a deep breath before she put her phone aside and turned, pressing her face into the pillows. For now it was fun, just a simple thing as long as she pushed aside who he really was. He was a great lover for sure, and if he was a different man, everything would go a little bit different.

She lied to herself on that part - she would do the same thing over and over again because she finally felt good after a long time again without knowing how deep she was already in.

* * *

Killian was on his bed, his arm over his eyes to ignore the sun that was shining into his room while he panted, his phone still next to him. He had trouble catching a real breath or thought, but he knew that this woman was driving him nuts.

He couldn't describe why she had caught his eye. She was supposed to be a one night fuck but she had something on her, something special. Something that pulled him closer to her, and he knew that it could be dangerous but damn, she haunted him in his dreams. He didn't lie when he told her that he wished she was here - he had the urge to touch her, to press his lips on hers, to thrust inside of her with a force that would make her feel like she would break because he needed to get her out.

What he wanted? He didn't know. He wanted to fuck her, hard and fast and throw her away like he usually did, but he just couldn't. Instead of that, he wanted to see her again, called it a date just to have a reason. Normally he didn't do such things, didn't date. His relationships started with a fuck, and he would either keep his woman a little while because they were good or he would never see them again because they were okay.

He groaned loudly and couldn't find the strength to get up to clean himself, his cum still all over his body. That is until he heard the bathroom door open and someone come back into the bedroom.

"Grab a towel and clean me." His words were harsh, and he didn't even raise his arm to look at her. He wanted to get her out anyway.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" The sweet voice he was used to came to his ears, and normally, he would grab her and tease her until he was hard again, but right now he was annoyed with her mere existence.

He didn't answer her and just waited for her footsteps. Bathroom, grabbing a towel, bedroom again, kneeling on the blanket that was covering his bottom half, hanging low over his hips, and only now he lifted his arm and propped himself up on his forearms to look at her, how her brown long hair tickled his skin when she lowered her head, trying to clean him in her own way.

"I said the towel. If I wanted you to lick me I would have said it," he barked at her, and she lifted her head again, her brown eyes boring into his and a pout showed up when she rubbed the towel over his stomach carefully.

He sighed and ran a hand over his neck, waiting for her to back up after she finished. For a long moment, he looked her over. Keila. His personal whore. Her real name? Probably something very different, but he couldn't care less. She was one of the women who stayed longer with him than one night. Every time he needed a fuck he called her or would visit her and she would give him her body all night long.

Last night, he had tried to get the beautiful blonde out of his mind after he couldn't fall asleep after hours. A quick call and she was there within minute. Jefferson had even brought her. Killian was glad he had chosen a different apartment for this time as he couldn't have fucked her in the same bed he had slept with Emma.

But that god damn woman had been stuck in his mind even while he fucked this once so pure and innocent girl under him. He had had a hard time not moaning Emma's name when he spilled himself on her stomach. The brunette wasn't enough anymore.

"Get out."

He got up from the bed and pulled his boxershorts on, getting a dumb look back from her when he turned around again, and he growled, annoyed that she apparently couldn't understand two simple words.

"Are you deaf? Piss off!"

Of course he wasn't the gentleman he normally was right now, but he couldn't stand her anymore for now. She had been here too long, and she wasn't Swan. He also had to prepare for a date and couldn't waste more time on her and her attempts to flirt and to get him back to bed.

"But-" she started when he walked over to the other side of the room, opening the wardrobe to pick some clothes for the meeting with Emma he could put on after a quick shower.

"Since when do you contradict?" It wasn't much of a question as he probably made it known a couple of times that he hated it when people disagreed with something he said or told them to do.

"I just figured we would spend a little more time together. It's been a while,"she answered and got up from the bed, coming to his side to run her hand down his arm. She wasn't even covered with her towel anymore, and he gritted his teeth.

"You have two minutes to get dressed and get out of here before I put a bullet through your head, and I'm not keen on scratching the tiny pieces of your brain from the wall."

His voice had turned into something dark and dangerous, and he didn't need to look at her to see the horror in her eyes. He admitted that he had barely reacted like this before, but right now he felt like he would explode if she didn't get out.

She vanished quite quickly with a huff, and he just went on with picking clothes before he walked into the living room only dressed in his shorts and his phone in his hand, looking down from the window wall where he could see her walking down the street with fast steps.

He used speed dial without looking at the screen to call Jefferson, who picked her up only seconds later.

"Get rid of Keila. Don't care how, dead or alive, doesn't matter. Just make sure she never bothers me again."

With that, he already hung up again on his friend and sighed, leaning his forehead against the cold window and closed his eyes for a second. He groaned when pictures of Swan flashed in front of his inner eye, and he pulled away from the window, running a hand through his hair.

He needed to get ready for their date and his surprise for her.


	7. Chapter 7

No, she would not send him a message to ask where he was. Emma huffed slightly angrily while she sat on her couch in her red dress, watching TV and waiting for Mr. Idiot to arrive. She actually had no reason to be so angry about the fact that he's late, they were just going out, nothing special given the fact he's her case and she is supposed to kick his ass into jail. But Neal had let her down so often that she was actually expecting him to text her that he was canceling their…date. If you could really call it that.

A glance at the clock told her that he was late. More than late. It was already past noon, and he wanted to be here over an hour ago. She didn't even want to know if he was out killing people or dealing drugs or anything like that because that would totally ruin her mood to spend time with him. Even though she always tended to forget who he really was when he was around around, it was really weird. As soon as she saw him and his smile or smirk she immediately forgot that it was actually the drug lord Hook, that he was actually dangerous. As soon as he was with her, he was just Killian, no one else.

Before she could put another thought in how dangerous it actually was to let him think of her like that, the doorbell was ringing and she got up with a curse, cursing him for being late, but at the same time she hoped it was really him. When she opened the door, she didn't see him or someone else -at least not directly- she saw a big bouquet of different flowers. She raised both eyebrows in surprise before his head peaked out at the side of the flowers with his stupid grin on his lips.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, but I didn't know what your favourite flower was so it took a while to get this thing and then I ended up in front of the wrong house where the old lady wanted to keep me and-"

"Damn it, Jones. Just come inside before you eat your tongue," she said with a laugh but took the flowers out of his hand, smelling them, not able to hide the smile that was on her face. She had never gotten such a nice bouquet or flowers at all. The only thing Neal had gotten her was pain and anxiety for most of their relationship. Not that she and Killian would have some kind of relationship, he just had a good taste in flowers. Good thing she knew already that he wasn't gay, otherwise she might have been worried.

She went over to put the flowers into a vase, watching how he looked around in the house at the same time. He didn't seem overly curious and more out of place, just standing in her hallway, able to see the living room at the one side and the kitchen where she was right now on the other side. She put the flowers into the vase of water and carried them over into the living room, placing them on the shelf next to the TV, simply because she had no idea where to put them otherwise because where the hell do you put flowers when you never really got some?

He came up behind her and when she turned around he smirked at her with that wolfish smirk he always had. "So, do I get a welcome kiss?" He actually leaned forward and licked his lips. For a second she considered if she should or not before she leaned in too but only to press her hands against his chest, putting some distance between them.

"You haven't earned it yet," she said and hummed when she walked past him, literally feeling his eyes on her ass. Emma went over to grab her purse and a jacket but then she heard him laugh. When she turned around with a raised eyebrow he was leaning against the doorframe, his eyes running up and down her body.

"What is so funny?" she asked, slightly insecure that she had done something wrong.

"Do you really want to go out like that?" Only now she realized that he didn't wear something fancy, no suit, no nice clothes but only his normal street clothes, a black leather jacket, a black V-neck shirt under it and his blue jeans with his normal shoes. She frowned when her eyes wandered up to his face, and she narrowed her eyes.

"As much as I love that dress on you and as much as I would love to ruin it later, you should consider getting changed as it doesn't really fit for where we're going." She suddenly felt kind of bad for being over dressed, but she was so confused at the same time.

"Wait, you're not going to take me out for lunch, and we talk and go on a walk in Central Park?" She tilted her head to the side and didn't miss the intense look he gave her because of what she was wearing. She didn't miss how his eyes darkened slightly and his tongue flicked over his bottom lip until he finally shook his head.

"That would be such a boring date. I've got better in mind." His cheeky grin was so annoying and adorable at the same time that Emma couldn't do anything else but laugh.

"What? Fucking me senseless in your apartment and celebrating with some champagne at some point?" The words slipped out of her faster than she could think and before she could say something else he was standing right in front of her so that her back hit the wall, his lips ghosting over her ear.

"If that is the perfect date for you, I'd gladly oblige, Swan." He bit her earlobe and tugged on it briefly, kissing her jaw, and she already felt the heat rushing between her legs before he suddenly pulled back, leaning against the other side of the wall.

"Get changed. Something casual should be enough, I'll wait down here." He licked his lips, and she raised an eyebrow but shrugged, smirking slightly when she saw the small bulge in his pants. He was so bad at hiding it, but he apparently had no intention in doing so at all.

"Fine, I'll be back in five minutes. Don't touch anything." She was already at the stairs and about to go up to her bedroom when she heard him chuckle.

"Don't worry, love. I only want to touch you."

He watched how she went up the stairs, his eyes fixed on her ass without shame because she was a beautiful woman without a doubt, and he was just a simple man. As soon as the doors closed behind her he adjusted his pants so he was comfortable again before he took his phone, calling Jefferson.

"Did you take care of her?" he asked, his friend already used to his habit of not saying hello or goodbye when he calls someone. He heard Jefferson shuffle in the background before he groaned into the phone, mumbling something like he would have been asleep.

"Thailand?" Killian asked after Jefferson's response and snorted before he nodded a few times. "No, no, that's perfect. Nice people over there. Good job." He was about to hang up and put the phone back before Emma returned, but he heard the teasing tone of his friend and rolled his eyes at his words.

"No, I'm really taking her out now shut up and go back to whatever you were doing." With that he really hung up on him and put his phone back into his pockets, shaking his head over how ridiculous that all was. Last night he was out to get the money back that belonged to him, let his men kill people in an old warehouse, fucked his personal whore to get the beautiful blonde upstairs out of his head, wanting to get rid of her and let Jefferson deal with it so he could go on a date. Date sounded weird but for some reason this woman had caught his attention, his urge to get her and not only in his bed. He wanted to keep her, at least until she wasn't interesting enough anymore.

When he heard a noise upstairs, he lifted his gaze and saw her coming down in a pair of tight blue jeans, her boots, and an orange leather jacket. That was a better outfit for sure. He smiled at her when she came down. It obviously really didn't matter what she was wearing. She looked always stunning (and he preferred her naked anyway).

"Ready to go?" she asked him and smirked before he nodded and was on the way to the door when she slipped in the living room to turn the TV off but froze when she saw the news. Only seconds later, he appeared next to her while their eyes were fixed on the screen.

"The police found bodies in an old warehouse, hanging down from the ceiling. It seems to be some kind of gang fight going on as one of the victims was a known drug dealer," the presenter spoke and showed filmed scenes of the crime scene. Why had no one called her? She should know about this!

"There was also a message on the wall, apparently to make fun of the NYPD." Emma frowned when they showed another scene of the writing on the wall and tilted her head slightly. It was written in big, white letters, probably out of a spray can and thank god it wasn't written in blood.

"The wolf came to rip the sheep and he won't stop," she read out loud and forgot for a moment about the man next to her, not seeing the small smirk dancing across his lips for a second while he was watching the news with her.

"Poor guys, but we shouldn't watch such things before we go out, don't you think?" he suddenly said and Emma turned to him, looking at him for a long moment. Could he…? No. No, it wasn't him, he had probably been busy planning their date. But he had his man. Gods, this was disgusting. She couldn't go out with him if she would know that he had done this last night.

So she gave him a quick smile and took the remote, turning her TV off before walking toward the front door. "You're right. So, are you telling me where we are going?" She tilted her head to the side while she waited for him to come and let him out before she closed the door behind her and locked it, following him to his car.

"Nope," he said with a cocky grin and opened the door for her. For a moment she stopped and frowned, looking over the car.

"What? No driver? Are you driving yourself?" She was teasing him but got in the same time and heard his laugh when he was going around the car to slip in the driver's seat.

"I might have money but I'm quite the independent man, love." He winked before he started the car and drove into a direction that would leave the city for sure.

"How long until we're there?" she asked him after a moment of silence and he shrugged, biting his bottom lip for a moment.

"Depends on the traffic, but I guess a few hours." That took Emma off guard and she just stared at him with a frown. Hours? They were sure as hell leaving New York but where would they go that needed hours? Or maybe he was about to kidnap her and she totally fell for it.

* * *

Killian was quite amused about the fact that she had fallen asleep briefly after they had gotten into the car. Traffic had been a nightmare so they were already late to what he had in mind. It was nothing he usually did, normally he would take a woman to a restaurant he owned, give her all the food and drinks she wanted and fuck her afterward in the next hotel room he could get. This was different. He was taking her away from the city, away from the busy people there, away from the hectic. He knew a small town where there was a concert of a band he liked as a kid and they made great music. You could sit around on the grass around the stage and just talk and eat while the music was playing in the background. It wouldn't be some kind of crowded rock festival or anything.

He had food in the back of his car and was glad she hadn't checked his car out completely before she got in as he was sure that his date idea would surprise her. Even if he still wasn't sure if it was a real date. He didn't do dates but he also didn't know how to call it otherwise. She wasn't like the other women he knew, and she had a look in her eyes he recognized every time he looked into a mirror. The look of someone who is lost deep inside, someone who got screwed over many times and who had to take lot of shit in their lives. Maybe that was why he was so attracted to her that he wanted to know her. He didn't just want to fuck her like all the other women, he wanted to know her story, wanted to know why they shared the same look in their eyes.

But when his car stopped he was pulled back out of his thoughts and frowned. The engine was literally coughing for a moment before it went out and he groaned loudly, trying to restart it but it didn't work. He looked at his phone and they were already late and now they just broke down in the middle of nowhere. He hadn't seen a town or city in at least half a hour, probably more because he wasn't paying attention, given the fact he had glanced over the sleeping beauty next to him from time to time.

Speaking of her, she was just waking up, probably because the sound of the engine died down and the car stopped. For a moment, she just frowned, obviously confused and he chuckled slightly at her dumb, sleepy expression but it was adorable, really.

"What are we doing?" she asked and yawned, turning to him before her eyes opened wide in shock. "Oh god, I've fallen asleep?! Why didn't you wake me!" She blushed and her cheeks were just as red as they were when he was fucking her and she had come, yelling his name in pleasure.

"Figured you're tired, so I just kept driving. Now we broke down, but I'm sure I can fix that." She raised an eyebrow at him and watched how he got out of the car before she did the same. He opened the hood of the car and coughed slightly when he saw smoke coming out of it before he took a look over it.

Even after several minutes he couldn't quite find the issue, but he wouldn't show that in front of her, he was no fool for gods sake! So he walked to the back of the car, grabbed a toolbox and went back, feeling how her eyes were always on him and he groaned slightly.

"What?" he asked, harsher than he wanted to but really, this woman was driving him mad with the smirk on her lips and the way she leaned against the door of the car.

"You have no idea what's wrong, am I right?" He raised an eyebrow at her words and wanted to curse her, looking around with hope that another car would stop by or there was a sign how long they would need to the next town but nothing.

Then he sighed slightly and sat the toolbox down, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine, I don't know. I spent my teenage years in a different way than fixing cars in a garage." He huffed, but she just laughed, walking over to him to pat him on the cheek.

"My bet is on the spark plugs, but I can't say for sure," she said and looked down at the engine of the car before she shrugged. "Maybe we should call a mechanic or something before we're stuck here forever." She turned around to him with a smirk, looking at his slightly grumpy face, but he nodded.

Emma walked back to her side of the car and grabbed her purse but groaned when she realized she hadn't packed her phone. Gods, that was stupid. Going out with him and not having a phone with her. She had been sure that she had put it in there but apparently she hadn't. Ugh, great timing.

"I don't have my phone, you have to use yours," she yelled and crawled back out of the car before she took a moment to look around. Nothing but grass and trees were around them, no towns, no cities, just nature. It was actually quite beautiful here, and it made her smile. It had been quite a while since she had been out of the city. Her job was always keeping her away from much free time that was away and when she had her days off she mostly spend them with Ruby in some cafe or alone at home with Netflix.

When she turned her head back to him she was slightly gobsmacked because that moron was standing on top of his car. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked him, afraid he might fall down and break something because he was walking around there, holding his phone up and oh god, he would fall down.

"I have no service on the ground so I'm trying to get it here," he groaned back and sounded quite impatient, but then he suddenly started grinning. "Bingo!" He typed a number and called, putting it on speaker because he had his arm stretched out and his phone way too much over his head and all she could do was raise an eyebrow. Could someone remind her please that this was a drug dealer and killer too because right now he was nothing more than a dork, and she was in trouble for gods sake.

For a moment, it looked like he was losing his balance, and he stumbled back a little but caught himself before he could fall down. She literally jumped forward to the car in case he would fall down and took a deep breath when he didn't.

"I swear, you're going to break something if you keep that up," she said and sighed, resting her forehead against the cold car before she heard him chuckle.

"If you take care of me then, I can deal with that." She was about to answer but then someone picked up and she was so glad that he had service because it was probably going to be dark soon, and she had no desire to stay here in the middle of nowhere in the dark. Who knew what sick mind would come by and kill him…well, Killian would probably kill that guy first. Okay no, that thought just got awkward.

"What's up, man? I thought you're already banging that Swan girl?" The male voice appeared from the other end, and she frowned. It was clearly not a mechanic and that guy knew her name. Did he tell his friends about her? She really didn't know if that was a good thing. No man would tell his friends about a casual fuck, maybe not even about an affair. For a second, she was really curious what she was for him.

"Shut up, I'm on speaker you prick, and we have a problem," he growled into the phone and Emma laughed softly, smirking up at him.

"Hello, Emma! I'm Jefferson!" the other guy yelled and Killian groaned, annoyed, but she just smiled at him until he smiled back at her.

"Anyway, the car broke down. You're the only one who knows the route. Can you come and pick us up?" He sounded so casual talking to his friend, not like a boss would talk to a member of his crew, and she wondered if that Jefferson guy might be a normal friend. I mean, Killian was clearly living a double life: dork during the day and killer at night or something like that.

"Eh, I might need a while. I have visitors, but I'll be around soon!" With that Jefferson hung up and Killian growled loudly, trying to recall him, but the familiar sound of a dying phone battery ran through the air, and he dropped his head before jumping down from the car.

"I guess we have to make the best out of it now," she suggested and walked toward him, placing a soft kiss on his lips to calm himself down a little. She really had no desire to spend time with him when he was angry, pissed and grumpy all the time.

He nodded and kissed her back for a second before he shoved his phone back into his pocket and walked to close the hood of the car. "Great idea. Sex?" he asked and looked at her with a grin, but she just shook her head with a soft laugh and slapped his shoulder.

"You're dumb, I hope you know that, and no thank you, I'm not having outdoor sex with you." The blonde laughed and shook her head, leaning against the closed hood of the car and crossing her arms over her chest.

"We could get inside the car, you know," he suggested with a shrug and grabbed her waist, pulling her toward him and then moving her up the hood so she was sitting there. She didn't protest because she liked when he was touching her, when he was near her, when they were like this. Doesn't mean she would allow him to rip her clothes off now.

"Nope," she said with a sweet smile and kissed him on the nose, taking him off guard for a second before she spread her legs a little so he could settle between them. He pulled her into a kiss, biting her bottom lip, and it soon turned into a heavy make out session with tongue fighting against tongue, lip biting, her hand in his shirt, pulling him close with her other one in his hair and rocking of hips.

She put her hands on his chest and knew if she wouldn't stop this now that she would let him jump her right here on the hood of the car so she pushed him away a little, looking in his wrecked face with bruised lips, red cheeks and messy hair, but she was quite sure she wasn't looking any better.

"You hungry?" he suddenly asked and she raised an eyebrow, tilting her head. At least he didn't ask why she was pushing him away and ended it but he seemed to understand why she did it. Fucking right here on the hood of a car would have been quite embarrassing if someone would have come by, maybe even his friend through she was sure that he needed a while. A mechanic would probably be faster but he had his reasons not to call one and she didn't even want to know what these reasons were.

"You have food?", she answered and got from the hood but he just grinned at her and ran a hand through his hair before walking to the back of the car, opening the trunk. She followed him with a curious expression and her eyes widened slightly when she saw that he had a lot of food and drinks in the back, and she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"Well, our actual date plan was to go to a small town and listen to a concert of a band I like and have a picnic and a talk while listening to the music in the background. But now we would be too late anyway so we could have our picnic here," he said with a grin and shrugged his shoulders.

She really didn't know what she had expected but certainly not this. He kept surprising her with acting in a way she never thought he would. For the whole day until he came along she had figured he would invite her to lunch in a fancy restaurant or maybe going to see a movie and then dinner afterwards, something like that but not…this. This was so normal, so casual, not something she would have expected on a first date. Not at all. But now they broke down, and his perfect planned day ventured into something imperfect. On the other hand, imperfection was a nice thing for her. Her job required perfection or she might die or hurt someone or someone might get hurt when she made mistakes. Right now, it was kind of good.

"Well then, let's have a picnic!" She laughed and grabbed the blanket, and he looked at her for a long moment before he smiled and took the boxes of food and followed her to the grassland next to the road. He put all the stuff he had packed down and opened some boxes. She looked over all the things and couldn't help but smile. It was no fancy dinner for sure, just little finger food things, sausages, cupcakes, fruits, stuff like that.

"Did you make that yourself?" she asked him with a small smile before she sat down, grabbing one of the cupcakes. He waited a moment before he also sat down on the other end, shrugging slightly.

"Aye. What did you expect?" He tilted his head to the side and watched how she bit into the muffin, moaning softly at the taste of it because shit, that thing was good!

"Well, I don't know. From what I saw you have money. You might have housekeeper or something." She grinned slightly at him before she took another bite, noticing how he didn't even eat but just watched her with something in his eyes, a glint she hadn't seen in his eyes before.

He laughed and shook his head, finally taking an apple and biting into it. She watched him and swallowed slightly. Why did he look attractive while biting into a fucking apple? This was an issue, his face was an issue, and in this moment she had completely forgotten who he really was. When she would think about it later she would compliment him in her mind of playing a perfect game, but now it was just her and Killian, not Hook. For this moment, she ignored all the consequences that were about to come because she felt good.

"I'm quite an independent man. I can take care of myself, Swan," he finally answered with a stupid grin on his lips, and her own lips curled into a huge grin while she shifted a little closer to him on the blanket.

"Does that mean you cook? And bake?" she asked him with a soft giggle (stupid idiot, making her giggle. Emma Swan didn't giggle and now look at her). He just raised an eyebrow and leaned a little closer on one arm until she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I bet you would love to see me baking or cooking in just a ridiculous apron, eh?" His voice was teasing but also thick with his accent, and she laughed softly, shaking her head at the image in her head of how he was full of flour, his hair messy and completely naked except a really stupid apron with flowers or something.

"Oi, are you mocking me?" he suddenly asked and lifted his other hand to his chest like he was wounded. She just stuck her tongue out and slapped his arm away he had been using to support himself and he fell down on the blanket with an annoyed groan. His face was so dumb stuck that she couldn't keep a loud laugh inside, clasping her hands over her mouth to try to stop laughing, but the giggles were still escaping her.

She had no idea what he was doing to her, why she was feeling this free around him, so safe and good. She knew very well what he had done in his life already, how he made his money, how he probably spent his free time and yet, he made her feel something she hadn't felt in a long time. Oh god, this was so bad and she should run, drop the case, but something inside of her told her that she couldn't, so she didn't and just stopped laughing, a soft smile still on her face while she looked at him, laying on the blanket on his back with an annoyed expression on his face. This man couldn't be a killer, there was no way. Neal must have brought them wrong information or something like that, it must be wrong what Regina had told them about him because this man right in front of her? He was just a puppy. A really big and attractive one.

"You are really something else, Emma Swan." His voice was soft and low, and she barely heard it while she was way too much gone in her thoughts and only when she heard his words she blinked a few times, realizing she had been staring at him and his sea blue eyes.

"What?" she asked even though she had heard what he had said about her. She still wasn't sure what he wanted from her, but she didn't mind his presence. There was something that felt like a connection, something that told her it was okay to laugh with him even though her mind was trying to remind him that this man had blood on his hands. The same hands that had touched her and made her feel alive.

"You're different than all the other women I've met." His words weren't more than a silent whisper, and for a long moment they just stared at each other before Emma took a deep breath, turning her head away from him with a slight blush on her cheeks and a knot in her stomach. This was bad. So bad. Why did he say these things? Did he mean them or was it just another plan to get her into his bed for more than one night? The whole day turned out different than she had expected.

She heard the rustling of the blanket and when she looked back at him he had lifted himself up again, looking at her while he tilted his head. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong." He bit his bottom lip and held her gaze so that she couldn't do something else other than smile at him.

"No, it's fine, I'm just…not used to that. People being nice to me and that stuff," she said and shrugged, grabbing another cupcake with the hope he would change the topic. He was silent for a long moment, didn't say anything, and she would love to know what was going on in his head right now, but then he just took his apple back, biting into it before they broke into casual chatting, nothing too personal, nothing that went too deep.

* * *

The sun was going down and it got cooler the more the light was vanishing behind the horizon. The two of them were still laying on the blanket, trying to see something in the clouds like he had suggested. She had been confused about it at first, but then they had played that game. He had told her that it was one of his favorite childhood games he used to play with his brother. She didn't know he had a brother, and she didn't ask him further about it because he knew she would ask her back and she wasn't ready to reveal such things about herself.

"That's a bunny," she said with a chuckle while lifting her arm to point at the cloud, and he tilted his head to the side, not looking at the cloud but her face while she tried to see something else in the clouds. Then he tugged on her arm a little and she turned her head to the side when he took her hand in his.

She just looked at him for a moment, in his sea blue eyes and at his lips before he got up, dragging her to her feet with him. For a moment, he kept holding her hand but then let go of it, reaching down for the leftovers and the blanket.

"It gets cold, we should move into the car." He put a few boxes under one arm and held out his hand for her. She hesitated for a second before she took it, and he pulled her on her feet so she could gather the other things. They walked back to the trunk, putting everything inside.

"So, we're going to sit in the cold car now until tomorrow?" she asked him with a low chuckle, the car was rather small for a guy like him who could get any car he wanted because he had the money for sure.

A glint of mischief was in his eyes when he looked at her, grinning like an idiot. "Well, we could settle down in the back, and I'll warm you, if you prefer that." His voice was already deep and he leaned over to her, caging her body between the closed trunk and him, and she just laughed, pushing him away with a shake of her head.

"That could be quite…cramped there," she said and ducked under his arm to move to the window, looking inside of the car.

"Well, if you prefer something else to cramp…" He came up beside her, whispering in her ear, and she groaned, turning around because she didn't plan on having outdoor or car sex today, but he really didn't make it easy.

"Do you ever think about something other than sex when you're with a woman?" she asked playfully when she turned around, and he licked his lips, tilting his head to the side a little.

"Actually, yes but you make it really hard." The way his voice was kind of serious when he said it, just like the look in her eyes should worry her. He was honest, he didn't lie, and she swallowed before looking back into the car over her shoulder.

"I guess we could try to fit in there. I'm at least not going to sit all night." She shrugged slightly before she stepped out of the way so he could settle down at first. With a raised eyebrow she watched how he tried to get comfortable, laughing when he cursed after hitting his head. Then he somehow managed to get in there in a comfortable way, one foot hanging down the seat, the other one against the back of it, but he seemed to enjoy that she was watching him.

Emma took a deep breath and crawled inside, only noticing now how cramped it really was. She actually had no other choice than to settle down on him and maybe a quarter of the seat that was still free. Before she could make any decisions, he grabbed her arm and pulled her on him, so she landed on his chest with a gasp of surprise.

"I'm quite sure that we will have a warm night," he said in a whisper and closed the door with his foot while he was grinning at her. She huffed amused and shook her head before trying to get comfortable, her head on his chest and rocking her hips against his on purpose. He groaned and glared at her, gritting his teeth slightly, but he didn't say anything.

They laid there in silence for a while, and his hand stroked her back slowly while she could hear his heartbeat under her. This was a really weird first date, even though they knew each other already a little more intimate than you normally did on a date. But on the other side, this wasn't a date, this was an investigation, but for gods sake, he made it really hard to think about it. She could actually not give any new information to her boss. All she knew was about his favourite band to his favourite meal, they only talked about casual things. The problem was, if she would dig deeper, he would too and she was afraid she could say something wrong, but that kind of came with the job. The fear or making mistakes, the fear of screwing up.

She stopped thinking the moment his hand went further down her back and slipped under her shirt. His cold fingertips on her warm skin made her shiver, and she closed her eyes, just enjoying his touch. He played around the waistband of her pants, and she opened her eyes again, lifting her head a little so she could look at him. His hand immediately stopped, and he tilted his head so he could kiss her. Their legs were already tangled together and they only heard the breathing of each other. He nipped on her bottom lip, biting it slightly, and she moaned softly, his hand trailing up her skin, moving her shirt up until his fingers were playing with her bra.

"Wait," she said after she pulled back, and he frowned. She sat up as much as she could in the cramped space they had, careful not to hit her head on the roof. Her hands straightened her shirt again and she looked at him with an apologizing smile before she settled down again.

"Can we just lay here like this? Nothing else?" she asked carefully, her voice not more than a whisper in the silence. His answer was a humming sound before he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Sure." His nose nudged her head slightly, and she laughed, not seeing the way he was smiling at her. She actually expected him to be the kind of guy who wouldn't listen to a no or would stop. The ruthless Captain Hook took the woman he wanted, that's what the rumours said at least. But here she was, settled in his arms, feeling good with the way he was holding her, and she couldn't believe one word she had heard. What if they had all been wrong? What if he wasn't the killer after all? On the other hand, what if she was wrong? What if she was about to stumble into a more dangerous path than she had thought she would go? Feeling safe in the arms of a killer wasn't a calming thought, after all.

For a moment she panicked when she thought about it. Normally that would be the point where she would leave, no matter with what man she was, but right now she couldn't, and she told herself it was all because of the investigation and her cover.

"What's wrong?" he suddenly asked, and Emma closed her eyes at his deep voice cutting through the air. Nothing was wrong. Everything was fine.

"What makes you think that?" she asked back in an innocent way, avoiding his question. She didn't look up at him, avoiding his gaze too.

"Your heart is beating quite fast." Shit. Of course he could feel her heartbeat in the way they were pressed together. Of course he would notice, perceptive little shit of a man! She tried to think of an answer, but everything in her head sounded dumb right now. For a moment, she wanted to say it was because of him, but that would push his ego. Telling him that it had been a while since a man just held her so she could fall asleep would be too painful and memories would flash in front of her inner eye.

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip, trying to breathe to calm herself a little more, but he just laughed and she frowned, looking up at him. What was so funny? "Hm?" Great, now she was just making sounds because she didn't know what to say.

"I get you, Swan. You don't like talking about feelings or the past, that's fine. But if you ever want to share, I'm here to listen." She was screwed. She was so fucking screwed. Big bad drug dealer and probably killer was here, holding her and telling her he would listen to her story if she wanted to share it with him. Criminal her ass.

"Thank you," she just mumbled against his chest and shifted a little before she closed her eyes, hoping she would just fall asleep so she didn't have to talk with him about such things. For a long moment she was tempted to say something but decided against it. Not today. Another time. Her job would go on for at least a few more weeks.

Killian wanted to say something, to ask her what was on her mind, but he felt how her heart started to beat slower and her breathing calmed down until he was quite sure that she had fallen asleep on him. He smiled down at her. It was kind of adorable. The whole thing. The whole day had been weird for him, he normally didn't date, he normally just took a woman home for one night. He normally didn't cuddle like this, he just fucked and threw away. He knew he was an ass, and he didn't really bother.

He couldn't put the finger on it, but something about her was different. She didn't seem interested in his money, she wasn't disappointed that their date ended up in a different way than she had thought, she just gave it a shot. She didn't mind having a picnic at the side of a road instead of a fancy restaurant. The imperfection didn't bother her.

Another smile tugged at the edges of his lips when he thought about that. Almost any other woman he had met before would have started whining about it, but she didn't. She even chose to just sleep here with him, not wanting to jump his bones even though he had tried, and in some strange way, it was okay. He didn't mind to just hold her close to his body, feeling her heartbeat against his body, the slow and steady beat.

She was different. Special in a way he didn't understand. She was fierce, intelligent, not interested in only sex and luxury, she seemed to be interested in him, his life even though she hadn't said it out loud, but they were two sides of the same coin. From time to time ,he could see something in her eyes that was so similar to his own look and god, he wanted to ask her about her past, about what had happened. Maybe she would understand him after all. The path he had chosen to go with his life, his secret and second life. For now he wouldn't tell her, but if she would really understand him…maybe. He wanted to know who the woman was who was currently sleeping in his arms.

Yes, he should be careful with what he was doing. Careful to let her in his life, he knew that every step he took forward could bring him to jail, but he was quite confident that he had made enough deals in his life to avoid this situation. He felt safe enough to spend his time to get to know her instead of hiding. He was done running. He was back, and he would get the things he wanted. All of them, one after one. Maybe he was crazy, maybe he was mad, but he had nothing to lose anymore.

In the end, he didn't really know how long he was watching her sleep on his chest, their breathing the only thing he could hear. He couldn't sleep, and watching her was kind of the only thing he was able to do in this position. Only when the light of another car caught his attention, he lifted his head slightly, trying to get a look outside and frowned when the car was stopping.

"Hey, love, wake up," he whispered carefully while he was about to sit up, didn't want to rip her out of her sleep. She blinked slightly and yawned when she sat up on her own, and both turned their head when they heard a knock at the door, then saw a flashlight before the door opened.

"You are really out here," the man said who was poking his head inside of the car with a small smirk on his lips. August. Killian started grinning before he sat up straight and got out of the car. For a moment, the cool air was making him shiver, and he rubbed his hands over his arms.

"What are you doing here, mate?" he asked the other man and held the door open for Emma who came up behind him.

"Ah well, Jefferson said I should pick you up. Couldn't make it sooner, I'm sorry." The other man scratched slightly behind his head but Killian just nodded, looking at Emma who stood behind him with narrowed eyes.

"That's August, a friend of mine. August, that's Emma." The other one came around, holding a hand out for her, and she hesitated a moment before she took it and shook it with a soft smile.

"Hey, love, do me a favor. Can you get the stuff from the trunk and put it in August's car? I have to talk to him for a second." He shot her a soft smile, and she just nodded, still tired as hell, but he just smirked and pulled August to the side to make sure she couldn't hear them.

"Why the fuck did it take so long?" he growled, his voice darker and lower than it had been before, gritting his teeth slightly.

"Hey, it's not my fault alright! Jefferson has some crazy sex orgy going on so I didn't ask more about that. I couldn't get Felix or Peter for tonight, and I needed to finish the stuff you were supposed to do!" August gritted his teeth slightly, and Killian took a deep breath. This man could be happy that they were best friends for a long time now, otherwise he wouldn't have allowed that tone. He crossed his arms over his chest and threw a glance towards Emma who was carrying some stuff from the back of the trunk.

"Why didn't you just call a mechanic?" August suddenly asked, and Killian turned around with a raised eyebrow and a judging look.

"I have guns in my car, you bloody moron. I'm not giving my car to people who might find the guns," he growled and rolled his eyes like it would be completely normal for someone to drive guns around in a car.

"And why exactly are you using a car with guns for a date?" his friend asked and laughed softly until Killian just slapped him in the side.

"Because I can. Now get the car ready. I'll go and help her. And call Felix and Peter, they need to get the car right now." He knew that the boys were good with cars and could probably fix that thing in no time so they wouldn't need a mechanic and could get his car back to New York.

He just grinned at her for a long moment before he turned around and brought the things into August's car, letting them fall down in the trunk. They had almost eaten all of the food he had bought, no wonder that they were tired. At least he always got tired after having a good meal. Then Emma joined him and put the blanket inside, the last thing they had in the car.

"It will be quite late when we arrive in New York", he said when he closed the trunk, leaning against it and scratching behind his ear. "Care to join me in my apartment? I mean, we can bring you home of course if you want, it would just take more time then." He bit his bottom lip while he was looking at how she was debating and apparently making a pro and con list in her head until she nodded and smiled.

"That's fine I guess," she told him with a soft smile and leaned up, placing a soft kiss on his lips before she got around and opened the door to the backseat, crawling inside to an already waiting August who was impatiently drumming his fingers against the wheel.

Killian was about to get into the front of the car after locking his own, his head already inside when he saw her pouting in the back. "What, you're not joining me here?" she said with a disappointed look but had a hard time trying to hide the smirk on her lips. He just laughed and shook his head, getting out of the car again and joining her in the backseat.

She snuggled against his side, way too tired to think or argue or to do whatever would be smart, so she just closed her eyes again with another yawn, and he wrapped an arm around her, holding her close.

"It's okay, love. Sleep."


	8. Chapter 8

When she woke up, she found herself in the soft sheets of a bed. She needed a second to realize that it wasn't her bed. She sat up immediately, looking around with a frown. The sparsely furnished room, in mostly black and white, let memories of a past night flash by and she swallowed when she realized that it was Killian's bed, the bed they had sex a while ago but he wasn't with her. They must have been driven to his apartment like she had agreed on but she couldn't remember getting up here.

She stood up with a yawn and stretched, raising an eyebrow when she noticed she was only in her underwear. He had undressed her before bed? Oh wonderful. Stupid pervert. (Not that she would mind.) Her eyes wandered around until she saw a black shirt of his and she grabbed it, throwing it over her head. Of course it was oversized and the V-neck ended right between the valley of her breasts but it was nothing he hadn't already seen so it was okay. She just hoped he hadn't gone through her personal things while she had been asleep.

She walked down the stairs to his living room but stopped on halfway when she smelled pancakes. Oh no. He was not making her breakfast. She didn't do breakfast with men, not even in this situation when she was supposed to get close to him and become his undercover girlfriend. She would do breakfast a little later on but not so soon, that was just weird.

On the other hand, no one ever had made her breakfast - except Ruby and that was different.

Quickly she was in his living room and looked over to the open kitchen, she saw him standing there, only in his sweatpants which were low on his hips, he had a pan in his hand, tossing a delicious looking pancake in the air. She swallowed hard when she felt her mouth water and she wasn't sure if it was because of the wonderful view she had of his naked back or because of the smell of the food. Probably a mix of both, because she felt an aching need between her legs and heard the grumble of her stomach at the same time.

He apparently heard it too because he turned his head and looked over his shoulder with a small smirk on his face. "Morning, love," he whistled with a way too happy look on his face. For a moment she frowned until she saw where his eyes were going and she groaned when she realized that he was definitely approving her choice of shirt.

"Morning," she said and shook her head with a soft laugh. "How does it happen that I wake up in your bed without remembering how I got there? Did you drug me or something?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest so he would stop staring at her exposed skin and his eyes went indeed back to look into hers before he shrugged.

"You were asleep. I had already noticed car riding makes you sleepy and with all that food and the cuddling in the car, I didn't want to wake you up." He turned back around to turn the pancakes again before he moved them over to a big plate and grabbed some sirup before he placed them down on the kitchen island.

"I didn't cuddle," she huffed and shifted on her feet, wanting to sit down but wanting at run at the same time Okay, she knew she had cuddled him but, hell no, she would not admit it.

"Well anyway, I decided to just carry you up here and put you in my bed for a good night sleep. But I couldn't even escape down to the couch because you grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go so I settled down next to you." The grin on his face was pure amusement and she hated herself for sleeping so deeply that she couldn't remember any of this. On the other hand, she hadn't had a deep sleep in months - her work always keeping her on the edge and she always prefered to work until late in the night than sleeping alone.

Oh great. She was in trouble if he could make her sleep better than she had in ages.

"You….carried me," she suddenly said with raised eyebrows and swallowed when his grin grew wider.

"In my arms like a lady deserves," he answered with a cheeky grin and a wink, she just rolled her eyes because he was so dumb and cute (and a drug dealer). Oh god. She was making eyes at a god damn drug dealer. Too bad that she kept forgetting that little detail.

He sat down at the kitchen island and grabbed the morning paper he had already placed there, focusing on the headlines on the front cover. A huff left his mouth before he opened it and Emma read the title line; it was about the murder they had seen on the TV yesterday. For a moment her eyes studied him but he showed no real reaction or interest to it. She bit her bottom lip before she sighed.

"Killian, this is ridiculous," she said and shook her head while looking at how he was sat at the island, reading his morning paper while drinking coffee like some domestic guy she had been dating for years.

The fact that it actually made her feel good was even worse.

"What?" he asked in the most innocent voice he could muster and lifted an eyebrow while staring at her. Emma groaned and gestured around over the table and then to him while he just grabbed a pancake with his fork, putting it on his own plate and pouring a lot of syrup over it, holding the paper with his free hand.

"This. Breakfast. I don't do breakfast." He just chuckled, looked at her for a moment before he got up from his chair, his gaze running over her form. She was suddenly very aware, again, of the fact that she was just wearing his shirt that barely covered her ass and that the sweatpants he was wearing were hanging really, really low…

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day, love. It's not healthy if you skip it." She groaned at his smart ass comment and crossed her arms over her chest again.

It had been supposed to be just a date. Just talking and food but then it ended in a mess of a broken car and cuddling and gosh, she was such a weak woman. Who allowed him to be that handsome and sweet? Why couldn't he be some kind of old, disgusting man who would hide the bodies under his bed? She wouldn't have taken the job at all.

"You know what I meant. This is almost like we're in a relationship already. This date got out of hand," she said and shook her head again, trying to avoid the look in his face: how his blue eyes took her in. He just stood there for a moment and licked his lips before a smirk came across his features.

"Well maybe, you prefer another kind of breakfast." Emma frowned for a second, not sure what he meant but when he stepped closer and she could feel the heat radiating from his body. She groaned slightly, holding up her hands to press her palms against his bare chest, his chest hair tickling her skin and, god, she loved the feeling of his pecs under her hands - how his chest rose and fell while he breathed and - fuck.

"No. No, no, no. I'll just get dressed and leave and we'll pretend like our date ended after we drove back. Alright? Alright." She huffed and took a deep breath before she looked at him. He seemed almost disappointed, pouting slightly. She hit him softly on the chest and shook her head but not taking her hand away from his bare skin. "Don't look at me like that!"

He tilted his head and pouted more, putting on his most innocent look she had seen so far and she knew she was screwed. "Like what?"

Emma groaned and closed her eyes for a second, taking a step back but he caught her wrist. "It's okay if you want to leave. It's your choice." Then he lifted her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm and her knees felt so weak she wasn't even sure if she could keep standing. And suddenly, she hooked her finger in his waistband and pulled him close, pressing her lips against his again, tasting the coffee from them and within seconds she felt his erection pressing against her.

"I hate you", she mumbled, but he just smirked and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth with a soft sigh. The whole thing had turned into something she couldn't control anymore, she knew that, but she couldn't stop it. It was dangerous and wrong, and yet it felt so good to just be with him. She hadn't felt like this in years. Not since Neal. Actually, not ever.

He made her feel good and right now she was too selfish to let that feeling go.

Killian put his hands on her waist and held her close before he turned them around, using one arm to throw everything off the table, she heard how the plates broke and shattered into pieces but she couldn't care less. The cute puppy from a few seconds ago had turned into a hungry wolf and she wouldn't complain about that.

Killian lifted her up and placed her on the table, never breaking the kiss and she threw her arms around his neck, holding him close before they finally slipped apart, just holding each others gaze and for a second, she could see herself in his eyes. But then he moved his head to kiss her neck - with wet and open mouthed kisses that would leave hickeys for sure. A moan escaped her throat and she buried one hand in his hair while the other slid down his chest to his pants, playing with the waistband for a second, just dipping her finger inside and stroking his firm, lower stomach. She heard his breath catch for a moment until he groaned when she moved her whole hand deeper and ran her fingers over his cock.

"Damn woman", he groaned and bit her flesh roughly, a mix of pain and pleasure shooting through her body and he moved back, grabbing her wrist to pull it out of his pants before he tugged the shirt she was wearing over her head. He took a second to look at her and grinned, biting his lip. She would give a lot to know his thoughts but he already removed his sweatpants and boxershorts and moved between her legs so her priorities were quite different now. He opened his mouth to say something but she just grabbed his ass and moved him closer to her.

"Get on it. Convince me that this kind of breakfast is worth it," she urged with an innocent smile and within seconds he had ripped away her panties and bra, his tip already at her entrance, teasing her.

"As you wish."

With these words he thrust hard inside of her and she threw her head back, her fingers digging into his skin until she was sure she would leave little marks on his ass (not that he would complain). He filled her up completely before he went in for another kiss, pressing her down with it until she was on her back and she put her legs around his waist, her arms moving to his shoulders as he started to move inside of her in a fast and rough rhythm.

"Fuck", she groaned and he just smirked, biting her neck some more while her nails ran down his back, almost afraid she would draw blood. The hard wood was digging into her back and it was kind of painful but she didn't really care because the way he was fucking her made her dizzy and his moans were the most delicious sounds she had ever heard. It was almost embarrassing how quickly he had her so close. He noticed the way her fingers were digging into his back, how her legs tightened around him because he moved one hand between them, rolling his thumb over her clit while he smirked against the skin of her neck.

"Come on, love."

His voice was her undoing, that thick, husky accent would probably kill her one day. She came hard, her walls tightened around him while he cried out his name. A deep growl left his mouth and he came inside of her only seconds later, biting her shoulder to keep himself from making more noise than he wanted to. When he was finished he almost slumped down on her but he held himself up with his forearms, his face close to hers and apparently not ready to pull out yet.

"So, that's your kind of breakfast?" she asked with a cheeky grin before she kissed his nose. A confused look showed up on his face before he coughed slightly and stood up, pulling out of her and putting his pants back on.

"I always loved a woman for breakfast," he said and winked. She groaned and rolled her eyes, what did she expect? But she knew she had taken him off guard with the kiss on the nose and it made her silently pleased, knowing that she was able to catch him off guard at all because he was normally so well prepared for everything.

Emma put her underwear back on and straightened his big, comfortable shirt before she looked at the mess on the ground, The poor pancakes were lost for sure, just like the broken plates. She saw how he grabbed a broom and just shoved the pieces together in a corner.

"Gonna clean that later. A woman as beautiful as you deserves my full attention," he said and licked his lips while putting the broom back and walking over to her again but she just took a step back, still trying to catch a breath with a soft laugh and holding her hands up.

"I have to go, I'm sorry. I'll take a quick shower and leave after that, grab some breakfast on the way and go to work, I'm already late," she said and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his lips before she turned around and walked up the stairs before he could do anything.

He just laughed and shook his head, turning away to grab a dustpan and brush. With some quick moves he had the ground cleaned and he couldn't stop but smile when he thought about it. He really didn't know what the deal was with her. On one side she loved sex and some small touches but on the other side she sometimes avoided it, didn't open up much about herself. He knew that Neal had wounded her in some way and he really needed to have a talk with this man soon.

His thoughts were interrupted when the doorbell rang and he groaned before he opened it to look into August's face.

"Is she still here?" his friend asked and tilted his head but Killian just nodded and stepped aside to let him in.

"Up in the shower, she's leaving soon." He closed the door and watched his friend with a frown, what did he want here? Did a deal go wrong? Was there even a deal last night? He couldn't remember as he had been too focused with their date.

"Did you read the news? We're on the cover page," August said with a grin and sat down, taking a sip from Killian's coffee. He just nodded and sat down at the other side of the kitchen island, not quite sure what his friend wanted from him.

"I know, it's hard to ignore that kind of…gang fighting. But what do you want?" Killian grew impatient quite fast, especially when a woman was in his apartment and could be done with her shower any time. August really needed to hurry.

"It's about the deal. It's on, he is waiting for the money. It also won't draw much attention. Besides that, your car is safe, Felix and Pan are fixing it." Killian nodded while August spoke and smirked. This was good, very good. The deal was made a while ago and he really needed it to be over finally. He ran his hand over his face for a moment and bit his bottom lip before he got up.

"Alright, get out. I don't want you around when Emma comes back down," he said with a slight snarl and nodded towards the door. August just raised an eyebrow and got up.

"What's the deal with the girl anyway? You treat her differently than the others. Don't fall in love, it's gonna break your neck." The man just laughed and clapped Killian on his back before he left the apartment. He rolled his eyes at the stupid joke of his friend and shook his head.

No thanks, he didn't need love, Milah screwed that up for him. He just needed some…affection from someone who was like him and from what he could figure out about her, they weren't much different.

It wasn't love that he was looking for, it was the other side of the same coin, someone he could spend time with. An escape. It was only a really nice bonus that she was beautiful and loved his cock a lot.

When Emma came back down he rushed towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm gonna jump in the shower, you can grab food if you want." Then he was gone up to the bathroom and she groaned loudly. She had planned on leaving as soon as she was done but it would be kind of rude to leave without saying goodbye.

The smell of coffee made her weak and she was hungry. She walked over and grabbed a mug to pour some of the warm drink inside. She sighed when she had the first sip and smiled slightly.

He was nice, really nice. She didn't know how much of it was an act and how much wasn't but it was easy to have him around, almost like a friend. Shit, she shouldn't be friends with him.

She almost choked on her coffee when there was a knock on the door and she frowned, debating if she should open it or not - but it could be just a postman or something like that, so she walked over and opened the door, her mug still in her hand only to see Neal's face in front of her, confusion was written all over his face.

"Uhm…what are you doing here, babe?" he asked and walked without invitation.

"The better question is, what are you doing here?" she hissed and closed the door, before she glared daggers at his back.

He wasn't supposed to be here and he could blow her cover up easily, just one word and Killian would know who she really was and she would be dead within seconds.

"I work for him in case you forgot."

Douchebag. He was such a dick and Emma rolled her eyes and took another sip from the coffee, not quite sure what to do.

"Hey babe, listen-," he started but she held her hand out to stop him with a warning look on his face.

"I'm not your babe, alright." She gritted her teeth while she looked at him.

"Whatever, can we talk? There is a lot of unspoken stuff between us and I really want to get that out sometime, alright?" His eyes were pleading but she just raised an eyebrow at him, huffing slightly. She wouldn't talk to him, there was nothing to talk about. He was an idiot. A cheater. A criminal. He broke her heart and stepped on the pieces he had left.

"There's nothing to talk about, Neal. I don't want you in my life anymore," she said and shook her head, not wanting to hear him begging and pleading anymore, she was done with him.

"But-"

"I think you heard the lady, Neal."

The dark voice was just almost growl and their heads turned towards the stairs where Killian was coming back down, dressed in a suit and adjusting his tie while glaring at the other man in the room.

"I've told you a couple of times to call me before you come over. I could have been busy." His eyes fell on Emma for a moment and he couldn't hide the little smirk tugging at the corners of his lips before he looked back at Neal, standing in front of him now. He was a little taller than the brown eyed man and quite more intimidating. Emma swallowed slightly and took a step back while she watched them glare at each other before Neal groaned and turned around.

"Fine, I'll just come back tonight," he said and gritted his teeth, obviously angry now after he realised what she and Killian were doing earlier. Smart boy, always needed five minutes more than all the others. Why had she been in love with him again? The thought alone made her want to vomit.

The door closed behind Neal and Killian let out a breath he had been holding, his face softening as soon as he was looking back at Emma. "You alright? Doubt it's nice to see the ex." The way his jaw was tight she could tell that he was holding back some anger.

"I'm fine, I can handle him. Why are you so angry? I thought you two are friends?" Of course she knew they weren't but for the relationship they had he was way too angry. Or maybe he just had a lot of anger issues he held back when they were together?

"He simply works for me that's all. But I didn't like the way he looked at you," he replied and looked at the closed door while he bit his bottom lip.

"What do you mean? I think he looked rather…normal?" She tilted her head with a soft smile as she didn't like when he was angry. An angry man was dangerous and she didn't need him to be dangerous as long as she was here with him even through she doubted he would do anything to her.

"He looked a lot like he wanted you back." His jaw tightened even more as he let out a small growl.

Was it bad that it was kind of hot? God she loved when he growled in bed when she was- okay no, wrong time. If she kept thinking like that she would never get out. She knew very well that Neal probably wanted her back but that would never happen.

She took his face in her hands and turned it until he was looking right in her eyes before she patted both of his cheeks with a playful grin. "Is someone jealous?" she asked with a teasing pout and he huffed amused, rolling his eyes at her. She took her hands away but he grabbed her waist, pulling her body flush against his.

"I simply don't like to share," he whispered next to her ear and bit her earlobe before kissing her neck. For a moment she let him before she sighed and shook her head.

"I have to go, remember. And you obviously have to go somewhere too. Why the fancy clothes?" She took a step back when he released her and he shrugged with a smirk, licking his lips.

"Believe it or not, I actually work for my money." He winked with a grin and she wasn't sure if he was going out to kill people or actually had another job. Now that she thought about it, she had never asked him what he was doing, she should do that next time.

"Work is the cue. I have to go," she said with a soft laugh and turned around to go but he called her name when her hand came to rest on the doorknob.

"What? No goodbye kiss?" he asked from the other end of the room, his hands slightly in the air, supporting his slight confusing but she just laughed and winked at him.

"Maybe next time."

With these words she was out and in the elevator, giving him no chance to come after her. The longer she stayed, the more dangerous it would get. He was tempting her all the time and she was so weak when it came to him and his body that she had a hard time to say no but who could blame her, he had a handsome face.

But now she needed to concentrate on every day life, otherwise he would notice something was off. Her job wasn't the best, she already knew that but at least she didn't need to act like she wouldn't work at all and just spend her day at home or spending money like a casual woman.

* * *

Emma groaned loudly when she came back home in the afternoon. Five hours. She had only worked for five hours and she wanted to curse the whole company. What did Graham even think of giving her a job like that? Sitting in that tiny cubicle and being the bimbo for everyone. It was boring, the same stuff over and over again, nothing like her job in the FBI. People were yelling, bossing her around and she hated it, that was not what she had signed up for.

She stopped with her inner complaints when she took a deep breath and narrowed her eyes at the smell. Pizza. Pepperoni Pizza. She literally jumped back from the door and walked into the living room where Ruby was sitting with a wide grin on her face.

"You! You are my hero!", Emma said and threw her jacket and purse away, sitting down on the couch before she grabbed a slice of the pizza.

"I figured you might need something to eat after your job. So, how was it?", Ruby asked and shifted slightly so she could look at Emma, muting the TV.

The blonde just groaned while swallowing the bite she had in her mouth before she put the slice back down for a moment, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Hell. These people are all so stupid. I just hope Hook is behind bars soon so I don't have to pretend I like working in a cubicle anymore."

Ruby rolled her eyes and pouted slightly. "I didn't mean that! I meant your date. You obviously stayed the night." She wiggled her eyebrows and Emma swallowed, blushing for a moment. This was too natural, it was almost like she had a normal date.

"Uhm…well. He wanted to take me to a concert and a picnic but the car broke down so we had the picnic at the side of the road while waiting for someone to pick us up. By the time his friend came by I was so tired that I agreed to spend the night at his apartment." Emma shrugged, trying to sound casual and denying the little happy feeling inside of her at the thought that he cared enough about her to do such a thing.

"And?", Ruby pushed, leaning a little closer and studying Emma's face.

"Fine, we had sex in the morning instead of breakfast." Emma groaned loudly and turned away when she saw the smug grin of her friend, grabbing a slice of pizza to avoid eye contact.

"He is so hooked on you!" Ruby giggled loudly at her own joke and Emma had to bite her bottom lip so she didn't start to grin.

"That pun was horrible." She shook her head and took the bottle of cola, pouring some of it in the glass Ruby had placed there already. She was so glad she had a friend like this, sometimes she really didn't know what to do else.

"So besides failed dates and sex, did you find anything out?" the brunette asked and Emma shrugged. She actually wasn't even sure. Two names had fallen, August and Jefferson but that could have been normal friends.

"When the car had broken down, he called a guy named Jefferson, not sure if first or last name. The guy who picked us up was a guy named August. I'm not sure if they work with him or if they're just normal friends. And when I left this morning he was in a suit, maybe a deal, maybe a normal business meeting, I have no idea."

She sighed when she started to think about the fact that he was a criminal. When she was with him, she kept forgetting about it because he was so…un-criminal like. He was like a normal guy who wanted to impress her, a normal guy she would probably date for real. But no, he had to be a drug dealer and killer and she hated that the thought only came back now.

"I'm really not sure if he's the right person," she suddenly said after swallowing again. Ruby just tilted her head with a frown and looked at her. "He's not…acting like a man like him should act. He's sweet and loving, he seems to care, he's a dork and a big puppy. He's nothing like a criminal. Makes me think that we might have the wrong guy."

It wasn't normally her way to say such things out loud but she wouldn't want to talk to Graham or Miss Mills about it first, so Ruby was the better option. When she looked over to her friend she bit her bottom lip, not quite sure if she should add something or not.

"Maybe it's just a mask? You know these guys, Emma. He wouldn't have come that far if he acted like the man he is all the time. He's living two lives. That you think that way it probably just what he wants." Ruby's voice sounded worried and her look said the same.

Emma groaned and nodded, she knew it was stupid to think that. It was him, it had to be him. "Makes me wonder what the mask is…", she mumbled more to herself than Ruby. It was okay to have her doubt as long as she didn't blow up her cover. She really didn't know what was a lie and was not, her superpower seemed to be out of sync with him sometimes. Maybe it was what he wanted, maybe it wasn't. Time would show, for now she had to be close to him and she really didn't mind as long as he kept behaving when she was around.

"So, anything new?" Emma asked to change the topic, she really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Ruby just shrugged and took a sip from her own glass. "Eric might have a lead. Hook apparently owns some smaller companies for money laundering. If he's able to hack them, he might be able to see where the money comes from and where the money goes."

Emma nodded for a second before she frowned. "Is he able to hack them with our system? Or does he need access to the company computers?"

"We don't know yet, he's trying", Ruby said and shrugged, leaning back and propping her feet on the coffee table in front of her but Emma pushed them down.

"I'm eating here!" she growled and grabbed the pizza carton, placing it on her lap with a pout and Ruby laughed, shaking her head a little. She wanted to say something but Emma's phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, looking at a man with a dorky grin on his face.

The brunette leaned over to get a look and her eyes opened widely. "Is that him?!", she cried out and Emma pulled her phone away, trying to hide it but too late.

"Yeah. He let me take this picture yesterday during the picnic," she mumbled and looked down, just a text message, no call. Thank god, she wouldn't be able to talk to him with Ruby around.

"It's kinda reckless of him to let you take pictures of him, isn't it? I mean, that one is better than the one the FBI has, we could use it against him…later, of course. After your undercover job is done."

Ruby tapped against her chin for a moment while looked away from Emma. The blonde just sighed slightly, her friend was right but she kind of liked this picture of him. He just looked so…stupid. Dorky. Not like a criminal, that's probably the reason why she liked it. He was so normal and the wish that the FBI had the wrong guy on watch came back.

"So, what did he write?" Ruby suddenly said and Emma looked at her, then back to the screen, not sure if she should open the message in front of her friend or not. After a few seconds she gave in, opening the message but making sure that the brunette wouldn't be able to read it.

' _Hey beautiful. Hope you had a good day. I wanted to ask you, if you will go out with me again. I would have called you but I'm in the subway and couldn't wait.'_

Emma raised her eyebrow, he was in the subway? No fancy car, no one who drove him to his meeting? She wasn't sure if she should believe that a man like him used the subway, that sounded really strange but the fact he wanted to see her again made her smile.

"Oh god, what did he say?", Ruby suddenly said after seeing the smile on her friends face. Emma just groaned loudly and thought about what she could write.

"He wants to meet me again," she answered, biting her bottom lip, not quite sure what to reply.

"So he totally took the bait! Invite him over for tomorrow!" Emma's eyes went wide when she looked at her friend who just suggested to invite the main suspect in their case over to their house. The confusion was big in her face and Ruby just groaned.

"Listen. I will be out then. When he comes over, we will be able to put bugs all over the house and maybe he is reckless enough to make a phone call or something when you're gone. Just make sure you're gone at some point!"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip, it sounded like a really good plan. On the other side, she wasn't sure if she really wanted her colleagues to hear what they were talking about, what she was saying and especially not what they were doing. In fact, the possibility that they would end up in bed together when she invited him over would be really high.

"Okay," she said, sighing loudly. It was just a job, for gods sake. All she would say and do was just for the job, nothing else.

"Amazing! I will call David and fill him in." Ruby jumped up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen to make the call while Emma stared down at the open message window on her phone, seeing the picture of his stupid grin.

' _How about you come over tomorrow evening? Maybe I can cook for you or something?'_

She closed her eyes for a moment when she noticed her hands were trembling. Why did it somehow feel like she was betraying him? Using his trust in her against him? Did he even trust her? She had no idea. This was so stupid and maybe, just maybe, the whole thing would turn out good. Maybe he wasn't the man he was supposed to be and maybe they could prove it.

' _Sounds lovely. I will be there at 7?'_

' _Perfect. Can't wait.'_

' _Me neither ;)'_

* * *

"Hey man, you should really stop working from time to time," David said after walking through the door of Eric's apartment. The black haired man was sitting on the couch, typing around on his laptop and shaking his head, not even looking at her friend.

"Ariel needs to stop letting you in," he grumbled, smashing down on the keyboard until David sat down on the couch next to him.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked and leaned over, trying to get a look at all the numbers and letters but had no idea what it was. Eric was the computer expert in the office, he just could do all that fancy hacking stuff more perfect than all the others.

"Told you we might have a lead. Just need to hack Hook's companies. Hope I can do it from the office but need to rewrite a program," Eric said, still not looking up and biting his bottom lip while typing without a pause.

Only a few moments later he stopped and looked up, taking a deep breath and then turning his head to look at his blonde friend who sat next to him in silence. "So, what's up? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Mary Margret?"

David sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nodding slightly. "I know, I know. But I got a call from Ruby. Hook will be at their house tomorrow, we need bugs, maybe cameras, all that stuff. Graham also got a call from Neal that there's a drug delivery at the port around the same time, so Hook and his crew will be quite busy."

He might not trust Neal but they couldn't take the chance that the information might be right and do nothing about it. If there was a drug delivery and they could stop it, it would probably blow a hole in Hook's plan and that was what was important. Someone would probably call him and inform him about the whole issue and as long as he was with Emma, they would hear the call, maybe even track it back to the caller.

David looked slightly disgusted at the thought that this man was staying with Emma, probably the whole night after recently events but it was necessary and she seemed to be okay with it. He took a deep breath and when he looked back at Eric, he saw how he was typing again.

"What are you doing now again?" he asked with a sigh but lifted an eyebrow.

"If they're all out, I might be able to hack the companies without that they notice it soon. But for that, I need to prepare, maybe even the whole night," Eric said and took a sip from his coffee mug, getting a laugh from David.

"One day, your wife will hate you for that", he said with a laugh, looking over to Ariel who was on the phone in the kitchen. Both of them had met around ten years ago and they had married after six years of dating. It brought a smile to his face that he wasn't the only one who had found such a beautiful love.

When Eric didn't reply, thoughts too deep in the codes in front of him, David got up and patted him on the shoulder. "See you tomorrow!"

* * *

He heard footstep behind him but didn't turn around, just staring down at the lake in front of him. The sun was already settling down, the water was a mix of red and blue. He thew the cigarette on the wooden planks he was standing on, stepping on it to turn it off before he buried his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

"Did you get him?", he asked and heard a loud sigh behind him before he turned around, looking at August in front of him.

"Yeah. He's waiting in the basement," his friend answered but didn't turn around to leave. Killian just nodded and ran a hand through his hair. They were hours away from the city, in a private house in the woods. It belonged to his father all these years ago and now it was his. After making a few adjustments it was the perfect hideout. Not that he would need one but sometimes he liked to get away from all the hectic of the city and he would be back soon enough to meet with Emma.

"You're smiling again, Killian," August suddenly said with a warning in his voice and Killian frowned, tilting his head slightly and taking a step forward without saying something. "Are you thinking about her?"

The dark haired man groaned loudly and was about to pass by his friend but stopped when he was directly next to him. "It's none of your business what I think about." He was about to go but August grabbed his arm, immediately getting a glare from his boss, followed by a warning growl so deep that he took his hand back without a second thought.

"I know. But a second date? You didn't even have one date with-"

"Don't say her name", Killian growled deeply, turning around to face his friend again. He didn't want to hear the name of the woman who betrayed him, never again. He was done with her, she was gone and he had his eyes set on someone else anyway.

"Fine. But do you think you're doing the right thing? Letting her that close?" August seemed confused by his actions and Killian wanted to laugh in his face but instead just looked up at the sky for a moment before his gaze shifted back.

"You think it's wrong?" he asked, tilting his head slightly while biting his bottom lip, trying to ignore the insecurity that crept up in him. Captain Hook wasn't someone who was insecure for fucks sake! Besides, all of this wasn't just for fun. He could have fun with a whore he picked up or a woman who threw himself at him. No, this was different.

"Maybe? I simply don't know why you look for a woman…especially not with the hope to-"

August stopped when he saw how Killian clenched his teeth, his jaw was setting hard. It was quiet between the two men for a moment until the tension vanished out of Killian's body again and he took a deep breath.

"Think about this one question: What is a king without his queen?", he asked and looked at his friend who opened his mouth but closed it like he couldn't find a right answer, so he didn't say anything at all.

Killian grinned slightly and nodded, like he already knew this would be the reaction of his friend. No one understood.

"Now I'll go and deal with Neal."

With these words he vanished in the darkness of the woods, walking back to the house to have a chat with the other man.


	9. Chapter 9

Killian walked down the stairs to the basement, making sure the weapon was where it was supposed to be before he pushed the heavy door open that lead him into the common room. It kind of looked like a room belonging to some frat boys who were going to college. A couch, TV, some gaming stuff, a billard table, things like that. It was also soundproof, so no one would hear Neal scream in case he would go too far. It might look like a normal room but there were a few adjustments that weren't that normal but Neal didn't know about any of them as this was only the second time he had in the wood with the crew.

"Ah, Killian, finally!" Neal said and jumped up from the couch as soon as he saw the other man walk in but he got only a dark glare back and swallowed slightly. "Boss, I mean."

Killian growled before leaning against the billiard table, he had no idea why he had offered this idiot there the job. Maybe because he was desperate? He was running out of time and he just hoped he hadn't made a mistake with this guy.

"What do you want?" he asked and tilted his head slightly with a frown on his forehead. He had no time for this discussion about what Neal wanted, it was more about what Killian wanted out of the other, and that was information.

"It's about the deal tomorrow night." He groaned, that bloody deal wasn't any of his business anymore as he had a date with a beautiful woman. His hand was running up and down his face, trying to keep his temper in check before he nodded towards Neal as a sign that he could go on.

"Samuel asked for fifty more kilograms of smack," Neal said and took a sip from his beer bottle that he had gotten himself from the mini fridge.

Killian frowned for a second, fifty more kilograms of pure heroin? That bastard had already ordered enough and the bigger the delivery was, the longer it would take to get over with the deal. He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, thinking about the pros and cons before he nodded.

"Give him the stuff but tell August to stay during the whole deal, I don't want it to be messed up," he said and nodded, more to himself than to Neal. He would tell his friend in person that he had to stay as he didn't trust Neal to tell him immediately.

"What's even the matter? Why are you not coming? It's a big deal, eh?" At Neal's question, Killian started to lick his lips, followed by a smirk but of course, the other man didn't understand so he just shrugged like it was nothing special.

"I have a date with Emma", he said and licked his lips again, watching the almost shocked expression of Neal, how his eyes went wide for a second before he realized that it was too obvious and he tried to hide the jealous expression.

"Ah. Well then, have fun, I'd better get going," Neal babbled before he walked past Killian with fast steps, but the other man grabbed his arm roughly and pushed him back until he fell back into the cushions of the couch. "What he fuck man?!"

But Killian didn't really react and just shook his head at the other one. "You're not leaving. At least not before he told me what happened between you and Emma as she didn't want to tell me anything." He sighed slightly but he really couldn't keep this man around if he really had hurt Emma as bad as he thought. If he messed her up, he had to pay, simple as that. Everyone had to pay for their crimes.

"What? What did that bitch tell you?", Neal growled and tried to get up from the couch, in a very angry state right now but Killian wasn't impressed at all and just grabbed the other man's shirt and pulled him forward a little.

"She's under my protection now and I really doubt you should insult her like that", he growled back in a dark and dangerous tone while looking in the brown eyes in front of him, seeing a mix of anger and fear crossing there before he let go with a push until Neal hit the back of the couch and Killian sat down on the small coffee table in front of it. "You're not leaving before we talked, so you're welcome to tell me everything."

"What do you want to hear?" Neal grumbled through gritted his teeth, his eyes full of anger while he clenched his fist into the pillow on the couch, apparently fighting with himself.

"What did you do to her? Why is she like this?" he asked the other man calmly, not impressed at the anger in the other's eyes, simply waited for his answers.

"Nothing." Neal crossed his arms over his chest and looked away while Killian just rolled his eyes. He kept looking at the other man with an unspoken warning but he got no reaction, so he just sighed and got up before he grabbed Neal's shirt again and pulled him away from the couch, slamming him on the ground.

"The hell, man?!" the brown eyed man yelled when the back of his body hit the ground and Killian towered above him, shaking his head slowly, looking so calm on the outside, while he was raging inside. This man down there needed to learn some respect, he thought, so he clenched his fist a little more into the shirt and lifted him back up before it hit his face and let him sink to the ground again. Killian's right foot settled down on the man's chest, pressing a little.

"I want answers, Neal. Preferably the truth. With details. Or I'll punch you until you don't even remember your own name." His voice was a dark growl while he looked down, watching how fresh blood was dripping down the younger man's face, from his nose. "And don't fight back, you will only get yourself killed." He chuckled more to himself than to the other before he pressed down with his foot more until Neal started to cough and lifted his hands in defence.

"Fine, I'll tell you!" he croaked out and Killian stopped with the pressure but didn't lift his foot up. Such a coward that Neal guy. He needed to get rid of him as soon as this was over. He didn't need someone like this, who peed his bloody pants because he got hit and threatened. Other people in the underground would do much worse than this and he didn't want any of his secrets spilled. Not that Neal would know any of them, he was only there to transport drugs from place A to place B but that could sometimes be enough.

Killian looked down for another moment before he moved back a little and sat down on the small table again, flashing Neal a warning look, telling him that he better not get up but stay on the ground where he belonged. That man was a damn rat.

He placed his elbows on his thighs and put his head in his hand like a kid that was about to listen to a story. Neal just growled and lifted himself up a little on his forearms so both men could look at each other.

"I met her when I was... I don't know, I was in my early twenties, she was sixteen, almost seventeen. She stole my car while we both were living on the street and we kinda hit the road together, until we settled down here in New York. She never knew anything about my 'work' until the day I got caught and wanted her to take the fall with the hope that a judge would go easy on her - being young and all."

Neal bit on his bottom lip for a moment and Killian raised his eyebrows slightly. He already knew that Emma vanished out of the system in her teenage years, he had done the same. He was just surprised that she had never noticed anything about Neal before he betrayed her, because that man wasn't smart but Emma was. A huff left his mouth when he thought about how much in love she must have been with this man at this point that she didn't realize it.

"She refused like the good little girl she was. After that she was mad at me and didn't talk to me for a while, kicked me out of the shit hole we lived in. Around that time I started to sleep with other women as a way to get a roof over my head until she let me back in again. She was dumb enough to keep loving me after everything, but the women never stopped. They came over whenever she was at work but then she caught me- was about to kick me out and I told her I was drunk and stoned and that it wouldn't happen again even through I was completely sober and clear in my head that night. She accepted after being mad for a while and after a few months, she caught me again and that was when she broke up with me." Neal stopped looking at Killian, tilting his head to the side so he didn't have to look into the eyes of the other.

The older one took a moment to process the whole thing that Neal had just told him and he shook his head slightly. "How come she went to the Gala with you? After all you broke her heart, several times." He gritted his teeth at the thought that this man was the reason she was so guarded, even around him.

"I-", Neal stopped for a second, chewing on his bottom lip. "I wanted to make up for the shitty things I'd done. I wanted to talk to her. She had always loved art so I invited her with the hope we could talk. But she apparently took more interest in you."

At that comment, Killian chuckled. That she did and it was the start of something very… special. He didn't really believe Neal but he knew he probably wouldn't get anything else out of him so he stood up and walked up to the man on the ground, stepping on his hand in purpose. A smirk played across his lip when he heard a crack, followed by the screaming of the younger one.

He pulled his gun out and pointed it at Neal's head.

"Shut up," he grumbled and looked down, tilting his head a little before he watched how Neal bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw some more blood.

"You know, Neal. You're a liar and a rat and you have no idea how to treat a woman." He took his foot from the hand and started to circle Neal like a predator who was about to get his prey. "Picking up a little girl from the streets? Noble but bad form. Using her to get away from your own crimes? Really bad form. Cheating? Boy, how pathetic."

Neal had sat up and held his hand, staring down at it until Killian crouched in front of him and put the tip of the gun under his chin, lifting his head up. "You treated her like a maid while you should have treated her like a queen. A woman is not an object, boy."

He saw fear in the brown eyes in front of him and it filled him with satisfaction, but not surprise. In front of him sat a coward with a hopefully broken hand and a gun under his chin. One little move and he would blow his head away.

"All I have to do is pull the trigger now to end you," he said and chuckled, pressing the gun more into the flesh and lifting the Neal's head more. "Boom and you would be gone. Your brain would be scattered on the floor." A big grin settled down on his face before he too the gun away and patted Neal's cheek. At least he was smart enough not to speak.

"But that carpet is from Persia and I would hate to ruin it with the pieces of what's left of your brain." He stood up and scratched himself with the gun against his head.

"Tell me, did you love her?" he asked while towering over Neal, looking down like a cat would at the mouse the second before it would be eaten.

"What?" Neal breathed out and frowned, getting a growl as an answer.

"Did you love Emma? All the time, while making her pointless promises?" His voice was a dark growl while he raised an eyebrow, curious about what answer he would get.

"I... I did. In the beginning. I guess but time flies fast and I was young and I guess it stopped at some point, probably after moving to New York," Neal said, shaking his head a little, probably trying to gather a clear thought.

Killian just smirked when he saw that the other man was actually slightly shaking. "So you basically just used her after that point? Wanting her to go to prison your crimes? Cleaning your apartment while you fooled around with other women?"

Neal was quiet for a moment until Killian kicked him in the ribs. "Fuck, yes, okay?! I wanted to get rid of her by letting her take the fall for my crimes because I knew she wouldn't have left me otherwise but in the end she was a good house woman." He growled out and Killian chuckled, pushing his tongue against the inside of his cheek.

"So you basically ruined her life," he said in conclusion and nodded, standing in front of Neal now and tilting his head to the side.

"I was all she had at this point! I was her family!"

And with that, a loud bang went off, followed by a scream of Neal. A bullet had found it's way right into his right thigh while Killian suppressed a deep growl. Family didn't hurt each other. Family stayed together. They have never been family.

"What the fuck?! You're fucking insane, man!" Neal yelled, trying to press down on the wound with his good hand.

"Ah well, do you think I am? Because if I remember right, I would only be insane if I did the same thing over and over again while expecting that something would change. But you know what? Having this discussion with you right now is going to change something, so I'd prefer if you didn't call me insane," Killian said and chuckled again before he took a cloth out of his pocket, giving it to Neal.

"Don't bleed on the Persian," he grinned, crouching down again and patting his cheek once more, watching how the other man pressed the cloth down on his bleeding leg.

"Why are you even starting with this feminist crap?! I know you killed your previous girlfriends! I know you ordered your last whore dead!" Neal was spitting with rage now but the only feeling Killian could find for this was amusement.

He stared at Neal until he lifted his eyes and he could see the pain and fear reflect in the brown in front of him. "It's all about the reputation you know. Do you have any proof that I killed them?"

A frown settled on Neal's forehead and for a moment he seemed to forget the pain in his thigh until Killian used the tip of his gun to press down on the cloth that was already painted red and the other man screamed again.

"No!" he growled and Killian laughed, nodding before he got up again, sitting down on the couch and moving the gun around in the air.

"See. But do you wanna know a secret?" he asked and turned on his stomach while laying on the couch, watching how Neal bit on his bottom lip but nodded.

"I didn't kill them," he whistled and chuckled again. "My whores start a new life somewhere else with lots of money so they keep quiet. Thailand. India. Far away." He aimed with his gun on the other thigh and watched how Neal tried to move away but only raised a warning eyebrow.

"To my girlfriends, it's someone else who kills them. I just need to find him."

His eyes were fixed on the other man, trying to see what his reaction was but he apparently was too busy with trying to stop the bleeding in his leg so Killian just sighed and got up again.

"Emma will never love you, she hates guys like you!" Neal suddenly said, his voice shaking and he didn't look up.

Killian raised both eyebrows and scratched himself with the gun again, tilting his head to the side. "Two things, boy. First, who said I want her to love me? Second, I'm not like you." He licked his lips and smirked, raising an eyebrow in a daring way, daring Neal to say more.

"She's not going to stay with you, she's a runner," Neal growled out and finally looked up, finding the gun pressed against his forehead.

"Because you made her like that and I'm going to pick up the pieces and sew the wounds you have left, buddy. That's the honorable things to do. That's what she deserves," Killian retorted nonchalantly and shrugged before pushing the gun more against the forehead but pulling it away eventually.

"What do you even want her for?" Neal's voice was quiet now while he stared up at the man with the gun and Killian tilted his head slightly.

"Ever played chess?" Killian suddenly asked like it was out of the blue. The brown eyes man frowned and nodded, confusion written all over his face.

"Then I'm sure what the queen is for. The king wouldn't survive without a queen. A king without a queen is no king, he's a simply man with a crown on his head." A grin settled on his lips while he watched the other's confusion only grow but just shook his head in the end. Neal would never understand this concept, no matter how much he would explain it.

"You're a mad man, Jones."

At this, Killian just started to laugh and shook his head, waving the gun in the air. "No, no that's Jefferson. I'm just the man who lost his good ways because the opportunities life gave him were too tempting. I'm a sinner that turned into the devil."

"Emma is just going to end up as your next whore," Neal gritted out between closed teeth and Killian sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You know what? Screw the Persian."

With that he raised his gun again and pulled the trigger without a second thought, placing a bullet right between Neal's eyes. A quick flash of shock filled the brown eyes before they went empty and the body fell over.

Killian pouted slightly before he shrugged and put the gun away, walking out of the basement and upstairs where the others were gathered on the kitchen table, playing cards.

"I need a new Persian," he said and grabbed a bottle of beer from the counter before sitting down.

"Did you kill him?" Peter asked and Killian nodded while taking a sip.

"That man was talking too much. Get rid of his body but please do something creative with his tiny dick because he was using it way too much."

The other men laughed and Killian only grinned slightly before pulling his phone out, scrolling through his contacts until his thumb ended up on Emma's name. For a moment he thought about texting her but he moved the thought aside, he didn't want to annoy her.

He liked her, after all.

* * *

_The next day._

"And you really think you're going to be okay?" David asked when he pulled his jacket on, about to leave.

Emma just sighed and nodded while walking over to him. He had been here for the past half a hour, putting the bugs up and she was so happy that she talked them out of using cameras because that would have been so weird. There were always small touches between her and Killian, stolen kisses and glances and she had no desire to let her colleagues and her bosses know about this.

She gave her friend a hug and he returned the embrace. "And yes, if something happens I will call. Just please don't spy on me all the time?" A soft laugh left her mouth but David didn't seem amused.

"These bugs aren't made for direct listening anyway but they will record everything. The camera's would have been wifi and we could have-"

"David. I already told you I don't want them. What if we have sex? Are you going to watch us going at it?" she asked and laughed, smiling up at him when she took a step back but he just huffed, shaking his head.

"Details I don't want," he growled out before he forced himself to smile. "Just be careful. Don't do anything you don't want. Use your gun if you have to."

The older man who was more like a brother to her placed a soft kiss on her forehead before he said his goodbye and left his house. Emma closed the door behind him and sighed, this would go rough tonight. She had around five bugs in the apartment, they could practically hear everything and it was rubbing her the wrong way but who was she to disagree with Graham or Miss Mills?

With slow steps she walked back into the kitchen, looking at the clock that told her that it was almost seven and she would have a moment to make some food for them because she wanted it to be ready when he came here but her eyes fell on her purse and she took a deep breath. She wouldn't need what was inside. Everything was going to be fine.

Ruby was already out on some date with god knows who. David would go home to Mary Margret. Eric would probably be in the office trying to hack the companies like they have told her. Robin would probably sit in some restaurant with Regina and Graham would spent the night with his dog like he always did. And she, she would just have another date with the man she learned to like.

Her goal for tonight was to get more information out of him, more about himself and nothing casual like favourite movies. She wanted to know about his past, his family, anything that would give away some kind of connection with the hope that she didn't had to share too much about herself. He already kind of knew about Neal, he was perceptive enough to see that she was avoiding most questions about that guy and she was happy that he never really pushed her to tell everything.

Maybe the night would be fun if she could forget about the bugs listening to them. They would eat the food she cooked for them, talk a little, maybe watch a movie or play some stupid game and maybe he would leave late in the night. Who was she kidding, they would sleep together again. There was just such a raw and natural attraction between them that was pulling them towards each other and there was no turning back. No running away. It was an invisible bond that was getting shorter with each time they spent together and she told herself that it was just physical. Just attraction. Just scratching the itch.

After all, no woman could say that she didn't like the attention of a handsome gentleman. The last time she had more than a one night stand was so long ago, the last time a man had given her his full attention was almost just a faint memory, so she was enjoying it as long as she could. It was selfish, given the fact that this was just a job but she couldn't help herself and somewhere inside of her she still hoped the FBI had the wrong guy on the hook.

Emma sighed softly when she walked over to the fridge and grabbed some things she would need. She wasn't much of a cook, she mostly settled down for deliveries when she was alone or Ruby would cook them something, so she had needed to look up some recipes online and ended up with Asian beef. It wasn't supposed to be hard. Some vegetables, some beef, some spicy stuff, all mixed together in a pan.

Cutting vegetables wasn't hard, same for the beef but as soon as everything was in the pan and she had to get the salt, pepper and the asian spice she was a little confused how much she should put in. For a moment she just chewed on her bottom lip, glanced to the clock and groaned when she saw how much time she had already wasted before she simply poured some of each inside the pan, turning the oven on. It would need a couple of minutes, so maybe she had time to change into something comfortable.

She sprinted up the stairs and made sure one more time that Ruby's room was locked in case he wandered around, before she went to her bedroom, straight for the wardrobe. A groan left her mouth when she realized that she had no idea what he would wear. The last time he had worn casual street clothes, nothing too fancy, fancy was probably wrong when they wanted to spend the evening here in the house.

Her eyes fell on her sweatpants but that would be kind of rude, right? That would look like she hadn't put any effort in it. It was strange that she actually wouldn't mind if he saw her in sweatpants and messy hair after a whole weekend of no work but that feeling was absolutely wrong. He was still her case. Just her case.

She chose normal jeans and a comfortable top, he would probably be more interested in the lingerie she wore under her clothes anyway as soon as they would finish dinner.

The doorbell rang just at the right moment as she finished dressing and she walked downstairs before opening the door, looking into his blue eyes right away. This time he just had a single rose in his hand and not a full bouquet.

"Admit it, you're just stealing them from my neighbor's garden," she said with a soft chuckle and took the rose, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on his cheek.

He just grinned back at her and stepped inside after she opened the door more. "Believe it or not, I'm actually buying them."

She was happy to see that he was wearing comfortable things as well. Just jeans, his usual leather jacket and a shirt under it.

"I don't want to insult your house, love but does it always smell like that?" He frowned at her while standing in the hallway and she blinked at him, confused what he was talking about until the smell of something burning.

"Fuck!" she said and dashed past him, putting the rose down on the kitchen table and walking up to the pan with the asian beef inside, trying to turn the oven off fast enough and taking out the pan but there was no chance of surviving. The food was already burned and she groaned loudly, putting the it down with a frown again while running a hand through her hair.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't exactly know how long the food would need, so I went upstairs to change my clothes and then you came and-"

"Breathe, love. It's fine." He came up to her and smiled, placing a kiss on her forehead while he leaned over her to grab something from behind her back. When he took a step back he held out a flyer from a pizza delivery service.

"Wanna settle down for this? Or do you want another attempt?" he asked her while taking his phone out of his pocket and tilting his head slightly.

"I'm sure that we would make something nice if we cooked together but I have no more ingredients, I only bought the ones I needed," she admitted and looked down for a moment before she heard him laugh.

"Memo to myself: I'm the cook of this relationship." She lifted her head at his words and raised an eyebrow when she saw him grinning, her heart almost missing a beat.

"Can't remember to agreeing that we're in a relationship, buddy." But this was exactly what she wanted, to be in a relationship with him. All because of the job, of course. Not because she needed the presence of someone who loved her just like she was, not because she didn't want to sleep alone anymore.

"Mmhmm, but we're on the best way, except you have some dirty secrets to share?" He licked his lips and leaned in, their noses almost touching but she just smirked and kissed his nose again before she slipped past him, walking over to grab the rose and her purse.

"Maybe I have, but not when I'm sober," she said and stuck her tongue out before she turned, wanting to hide her purse somewhere and putting the rose in a vase but she didn't even make it to the living room before he grabbed her from behind, his arms going around her body, her back pressed against his chest.

"Good thing I brought wine and rum then, both in my car. Then we can...share later," he whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe before he was gone again, opening the front door and walking to his car.

Emma took a deep breath, fully aware of the fact that the bugs would be able to record everything they said. If they got drunk, he might slip some secrets but she might do too. Maybe there were things she didn't want her colleagues to know. Personal stuff, things from her past.

For a moment she just stood in the living room, biting her bottom lip before she looked down at her purse. She could lose her job if she would use the device inside. Her head turned around to the hallway, he was still not back, she had a couple more moments. What if he shared painful memories? That would have nothing to do with the job, what if he was the wrong guy? What if he was innocent?

She had to do it. Whatever he had to say, she would remember it as she didn't get drunk fast and she could change it back when they were done but right now, she couldn't risk it, her walls up too high.

It was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be a responsible author now. Until this chapter, it was basically just a transfer from FFN to here, that's why you got so many chapters during the last days. From now on I'll need time to write this stuff, so comment and leave kudos to fuel my muse~ Hope you enjoyed the ride so far!


	10. Chapter 10

They were sitting in front of her couch, alcohol and pizza placed on the small table that they'd moved closer to the TV so they had more space. One bottle of fine wine was already empty and they already opened the rum, both of them already covered with a small blush on their cheeks. They didn't really get into any emotional conversation yet, no spilling of secrets about the past but she soon felt the atmosphere around them changing, it became more tense but in a good way.

"Oh hey, let's play a game!" he suddenly said with a dumb grin on his face and she already knew what was coming, so she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"If you say 'Never Have I Ever,' then I have to slap you." She sighed when she saw this his grin only got bigger and he leaned forward, turning his head to the side a little to put his cheek in front of her.

"Go ahead." He shrugged slightly and looked at her out of the corner of his eye. A soft laugh left her mouth and she leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek.

"If that's your definition of slapping, you can slap me all day, love," he told her with a chuckle and she shook his head at him. He was so easy to be around, especially when he was slightly tipsy like she was right now. Normally she would be afraid of any huge mistakes while being drunk, afraid of embarrassing herself, but right now it seemed to be okay, because right now, he was just dumb. A dumb but cute idiot who could in no way be a criminal.

Shouldn't she feel that he's a bad guy? She had always felt it in her job, when she had undercover dates or anything like that. Always that vibe from these men that made her shudder but from him? Nothing. He felt normal or good even, she felt good around him, not stressed, not nervous, not restless but good and calm and maybe even a little peaceful. It was wrong, so wrong but how do you make it stop when you don't want it to?

"Well, I'll start," Emma said and filled up their glasses with the hope to get him drunk even more. For a moment she considered what to say before she grinned. "Never have I ever slept with someone of the same sex."

He laughed at her and just shook his head, obviously not going to drink. "You don't stand on ceremony and start slow, eh?"

She just shook her head at him and grinned, waiting for him to say his sentence, a little curious what he would ask her while she took her sip, feeling the burn down her throat.

"Never have I ever…cheated on someone," he said with a sly smirk but she only shook her head once more, giving him the same smirk back. He huffed and drank from his rum.

"Okay let's see… Never have I ever had an affair." She watched his eyes after the statement and something inside changed before he raised his glass to his lips and she raised an eyebrow. "What do I have to do to hear that story?" The blonde asked him with a smirk and leaned against the couch next to her, playing with the glass in her hand.

He looked at her with a frown and pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. When the look in his eyes changed to something sad, she immediately regretted her words and leaned forward, placing a hand on his knee.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to," she said and smiled up at him, relieved when he smiled back at her and shook his head.

"No, it's fine. It's not a big deal. I…fell in love with an older woman when I was younger. She was married, so we had a secret affair. After around a year she wanted to stop it and go back to her husband for some reason, I don't know. She died in an…accident that night." His voice sounded sad but rough, even though it almost broke after he finished his last sentence.

She felt so bad for him, given the fact that she knew that feeling, kind of. The loss of someone who meant a lot, the feeling of being betrayed, even though she would have been the husband in his story. But love was something different than Neal's stupid affairs.

"Neal had an affair, or plenty, that's why we broke up back then. He also tried to set me up, wanted me to take the fall for his crimes and go to jail for something I didn't do," she suddenly blurted out, surprised by herself and then slapping herself inside because how was that supposed to help him?

Instead of some other words he just laughed softly and lifted her hand up from his knee, placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Looks like broken people find each other."

Was she broken? Even after all these years?

Probably. Being abandoned by her parents and losing her first love who made her promises he couldn't keep that way had broken her for sure. During a long time in her life no one had ever stayed at her side, not until she got the job here and found friends, a family even. But was he as broken as she was?

She smiled at his words and he gave her a smirk back before he shifted a little on the ground, getting comfortable again. "It's my turn eh? Well then…Never have I ever…had more than two one night stands a week."

Emma noticed how he was watching her and first she raised her glass to her lips, chuckling slightly when his eyes widened a bit before she set it down again. "Nope, sorry," she said and winked, hearing how he groaned before he took a sip.

For a moment she chewed on her bottom lip, considering a question before she grinned. "Never have I ever had anal sex."

The way his eyebrows shot up made her giggle for a brief moment before she bit her bottom lip again to stop herself. She didn't giggle, for fucks sake, but he made her do it. Stupid idiot.

"Are you suggesting something, Swan?" he suddenly asked with a dirty look on his face, waggling his eyebrows but she just rolled her eyes at him and his reaction.

"Yeah buddy, not gonna let you enter there. Answer the question instead." She moved a little closer to him and started to draw some patterns on his knee with her finger while she waited for his answer.

"Well, received or given?" he asked with a grin and she frowned before she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Don't tell me you—"

"Gods no, of course not. But given." He winked at her before he took another sip from his drink, totally having more alcohol in his system than she had but he apparently was able to handle his rum. He licked his lips and Emma had to control herself to not just attack him and his lips.

"Never have I ever…uhm…oh you know what Swan, screw that game, I can't think of any." He gulped his drink down and set his glass on the table, reaching for her waist to pull her into his lap, taking the glass out of her hand to place it next to his. "Just answer me one question: who are you, Swan?"

Suddenly her heart started to beat fast at this question and she took a deep breath, hoping he wouldn't feel her heartbeat or something while she was sitting sideways on his lap. Did he suspect something? Why would he ask this? He didn't seem suspicious or anything, he was calm.

"What do you mean?" She really had no idea what he was talking about and before she started to babble anything stupid in her tipsy state, she had to get a grip.

"Please, I'm not stupid. A woman like you doesn't work as a secretary in some crap company. You put a mask on that pretty face of yours with walls high all around you. You try to not let me in but it happens anyway and you're bothered by it. You're a lost girl, you have this look in your eyes, the look of a kid that was abandoned." His voice was soft yet serious, maybe filled with pity and sadness at the same time, she didn't know. She only knew that he was right and she hated that he could read her like that.

"You have the same look in your eyes," she suddenly said without thinking, feeling how he tensed up under her for a brief second, the fingers on her waist grabbing her a little more than before but he relaxed again pretty soon. Her instinct told her to run but she was so curious about him at the same time.

"Maybe I have. Maybe I'm just as lost as you are. Maybe I'm a lost boy but I know for sure that I want to get to know you, Emma. Try to let me in?" He was almost begging her, his eyes filled with a plea and it was so weird and just too much.

She got out of his lap within seconds, standing next to the couch, taking deep breath. He also stood up but didn't take a step forward, keeping his distance. "Give me a minute?," she asked and he nodded. Her eyes closed for a second, thanking god for the fact that he was indeed a gentleman before she turned around and walked towards the bathroom while he sat down on the ground again, refilling his drink.

Killian knew that he was pushing her buttons but he wanted to know where her boundaries are and if she would snap at a point where she would kick him out because he was so nosy. She was the first woman in years that interested him as a person, it was genuine interest and he hasn't felt like that in a long time, not since his heart got broken.

He nipped on his drink and looked over to where the bathroom was, wondering what she was thinking now, if she was freaking out or just needed a minute to calm down. Maybe he would feel bad about pushing her if it wasn't for the fact that it was for her best. She couldn't avoid letting him in, she already did it from time to time and he hated that she was bothered by him crashing down her walls.

It was only a couple of minutes later until she came back, a way calmer look on her face. The blonde sat down next to him without a word but he smiled at her and saw how her lips twitched slightly.

"I'm sorry, it's just…I'm avoiding this topic. My past," Emma said with a sigh and he raised an eyebrow. Her reaction was understandable if she never talked about it, he had done the same for a long time.

"My story for yours?" he offered with a small smile on his lips and he saw how her look changed, that she was thinking about his offer but to his surprise, she shook her head and grabbed her drink again.

"Maybe one day, for now I have something else in mind." She gulped her drink down, emptying her glass before she took his drink out of his hand, placing it on the coffee table. He grinned at her, liking where it was going even though he had been curious about her past, this was okay too.

When she straddled him he laid his hands on her waist, pulling her closer before he kissed her, groaning when she was already rocking her hips against his. He knew what she was doing, forgetting reality with sex, covering the pain up with pleasure. They were so much alike and she had no clue, he would have to change that soon.

"I like your mind," he said with a grin and ran his hands under her top, pulling it slightly over her head, throwing it away without care.

For a second he stopped when he saw the lingerie, looking at her bra for way too long before his gaze met hers, mischief in her eyes and a smile on her lips.

"Never knew women liked wearing navy blue." He ran his thumb over the cup of her bra, her nipples already stiffening against it.

"Ah well, I remember to recall that it's the favourite color of this one guy I like, so I wanted to try it," he answered with the most innocent look on her face he had seen so far.

A deep growl left his throat at her answer and he felt how he was growing even tighter in his pants. "Damned minx," he huffed and leaned forward to kiss her neck, his fingers running down her spine slowly, feeling how goosebumps were building on her skin.

"So you like me?" he whispered against her neck before sucking a mark on it and she moaned, gripping his hair and rocking her hips against his bulge.

"And here I thought you'd already figured that out," she just panted before she moved away from him and pulling his shirt over his head before placing her hands on his firm chest to push him down on the ground.

"I just like hearing it," he said with a grin and wiggled his eyebrows, earning a slightly slap on his chest. Instead of answering, she just kissed him again, with more passion this time. He groaned into her mouth when she bit his bottom lip slightly before she slipped her tongue inside of his mouth, one of his hands in her hair, the other one on her waist.

Screw the past, he liked the present way better.

* * *

David growled slightly while sitting in the car next to Robin. This was the worst time for a murder scene, they had to prepare for the drug deal but of course they were called to the murder scene because it might be gang related. All the information he had was that it was a man in his thirties who looked tortured and was obviously murdered and placed to be found in the city, not even bothering to really hide the body. A dog had found it and the owner had called the police and they had directed all the information right to his office. With Ruby's day off and Emma having her own mission to do, Robin and he were the only people left to take care of this as Eric was still trying to finish the code together with Graham and Miss Mills did whatever she was doing, probably being all grumpy because the murder had interrupted her night with Robin.

„No sex for you, hm?," David asked with a small grin while he looked down on his phone to check the address again. He wanted to lighten the mood a little and it never worked better than with teasing the other man.

„I don't know what you mean," Robin answered in a quiet voice, just gripping the wheel a little tighter.

„Oh please. I know you asked Mary Margret to take care of Roland for the night but she had to refuse because she had much to do. I don't know where you left him but I know he's gone and you looked completely destroyed when I picked you up so you can't tell me there was no woman at yours." He worked long enough for the FBI to know some things about reading body language and he had enough empathy to know how his friends are doing. Most of them at least. Emma was still hard to read even though she was like a sister to him.

„Could you stop analyzing me? I'm just a man, too," the man at the wheel grumbled and David laughed softly, looking out of the window, noticing it was quite the dilapidated neighborhood, this probably wasn't the only murder around here.

„And? Was it Regina?" he suddenly asked with a grin and looked back to Robin who widened his eyes in shock.

„No!" he answered way too fast and the blonde snickered, patting the other man's shoulder.

„I bet she's all grumpy in your bed now." His voice was clearly amused that he had caught the other man off guard with that question and only heard a deep sigh as Robin's answer.

„She's not like that, really." It was only a whisper but loud enough to hear before Robin stopped the car and turned the engine off.

„You have to tell me more about this…relationship after we're done here." David was pleased that he got at least a little information out of the other man and Graham would owe him twenty bucks later.

Robin muttered a few curses before both men got out of the car and walked towards the closed off area. The night was rather cold for a summer night and it was going to be fall soon. He was glad that no other people were around to watch what happened, the only people were the cops who called it in and the man with the dog who had found the body.

„Do you talk to him and I'm going to check the body?," David asked and Robin nodded before they split up and the blonde followed a cop who was already waving towards him. He was lead behind a huge truck and his breath got stuck in his throat when he saw the body.

Neal.

Motherfucking Neal.

His face went white immediately and he tried to take a deep breath, trying not to freak out but with the amount of thoughts he had in mind it was quite hard.

„What do we know?," he asked the officer beside him, who pulled out his notebook.

„Body was found half a hour ago. No ID or anything. Probably tortured before his death as he has a broken hand and a bullet in his leg, one also went directly through his skull. The murder also didn't happen here, they brought him here. He's also…well…you see for yourself," the officer said and coughed slightly while pointing on the necklace around Neal's neck.

Yeah, David could see for himself. The fact that the body (it was easier to say it that way) was naked wasn't even that bad. But the fact that they had cut off his dick only to put it on a ribbon was worse. Now the victim was carrying his own dick around his neck like a necklace and if this would be his first gruesome case, he would probably puke or anything but he was able to keep his dinner inside.

Robin came up behind him and coughed slightly when he saw the body.

„You take care of the rest, I have to give Emma a call," David just muttered and walked past the body to an empty area, trying to calm his anger down. He didn't care that much that it was Neal who was death, he was just the asshole that had hurt Emma to him. But everything screamed that Hook and his crew had to do something with it and he was worried as hell for his friends.

What if Neal had spilled something during the torture? It was no huge torture, just a broken hand and a bullet wasn't worse but Neal was obviously a coward and who knew what he had spilled before his death.

He dialed Emma's number and tried to call her but she didn't pick up. Curses left his mouth before he wrote her a text.

_'Call me as soon as you can, Emma. Please. It's really important, there's something going on. Problems with M17. Just give me a call.'_

The text sounded desperate but he didn't care. M17 was the codename for Neal to protect him as a witness. He was angry that they couldn't just send cops in there because if Neal didn't spill anything her cover would blow up and Hook might use her as a hostage or anything like that.

His feet was tapping nervously against the ground while he waited for a reply but it didn't came in. He tried to call her again but nothing.

„Calm down, Nolan," he muttered to himself, taking deep breath, telling himself that everything was going to be fine. Emma was one of their best agents, nothing would happen and if something did happen, she would be able to handle herself. She was a big girl, how she always told him and he had to believe in her.

„You good?" Robin suddenly said and walked up next to him and David nodded.

„Just worried about Emma. Neal might have spilled something," he said, sharing his fears with the other man.

„She can handle herself, she's no damsel in distress. She will be okay, just call her later again, alright?" the brown-haired man said and David just nodded again.

It was going to be okay.

* * *

Emma groaned when her phone rang and wanted to grab it but she was currently busy grabbing the blanket under her in one hand and Killian's hair with the other one. Her actual plan had been to seduce him (not a really hard job) but instead he had turned the tables and now she was the one with her back on the ground, panting heavily while he had settled his head between her legs, using the magic of his tongue to drive her crazy.

She was glad that the ringing stopped, not really able to concentrate on her phone and Killian at the same time but then her ringtone echoed through the living room again and this time it was the man between her legs who growled annoyed, leaning back so he was kneeling between her legs with a judging look in his face.

"You really need to learn to turn your phone off during dates, it's rude." He grabbed her phone from the coffee table and turned it off, placing it back. "It interrupts important things, love."

He grinned at her and moved back down with his head, tongue swirling around her clit and she moaned again, not really keen on answering because if she did, he would keep talking and she didn't want him to talk, she just wanted him to keep going what he was doing. It felt like heaven and she couldn't find the time to feel sorry for it.

Her hand gripped his hair again when he thrust two fingers inside of her and it didn't take long for him to throw her over the edge and when she reached her peak, she panted his name over and over again while he was still running his tongue around her sensitive spot, drawing her orgasm out.

She needed a moment to gather a clear thought, opening her eyes to watch him remove his pants and boxer shorts. The view was quite the great one, he was built so great and she would like his parents for making him. He wasn't hers or anything like that, they just kind of dated and kind of had mind blowing sex but he was also kind of her case. It was confusing like hell, he was confusing her and the more she learned about him, the more questions she wanted to ask.

And suddenly he was back between her legs, nudging them apart a little more so he could line up against her, his tip already teasing her wet entrance and he smiled at her, a smile that scared her but she closed her eyes for a second, taking a deep breath when he leaned over her, placing his hands besides her head before his lips met hers.

Only when he pulled back he opened his eyes again, this time smirking and damn, she liked this much better than that sweet, genuine smile. Now it was just sex again and not something else.

"Ready, Swan?" he asked and she rolled her eyes, grabbing his necklace to pull him down a little more so their noses were almost touching.

"Do you really have to ask?" She grinned at him but that grin turned into a grimace of pleasure when he moved his hips forward, his length entering her slowly, way too slowly and she needed more, just more of him.

"Move," she whined slightly and gripped his hair again with one hand, the other one trying to hold on his back, rocking her hips up to meet his, hoping he would go faster this way and thank god, he did. As soon as he was inside of her completely, he started with quite the quick pace and she was thankful for that, that was what she needed. Fast, sweaty sex, rough enough to feel it but not enough to leave her bruised all day tomorrow.

She heard how praises fell over his lip between his heavy pants, things she barely heard but things he had told her over and over again already but things she liked to hear when she could think straight, not like now, now she just needed to let go.

His hand moved between her legs and she groaned when his thumb made contact with her clit, rubbing roughly over it while he moved inside of her even faster and harder than before. She gripped his hair tighter, feeling her orgasm building up until she cried out his name again and fell apart so heavily that she was shaking while her walls were clenching around him until she heard how her name was mixed with a groan, coming from him when he fell apart too, his head resting on her shoulder.

For a moment he still moved inside of her, riding their orgasms out a little more but he became slower and slower until he stopped and pulled out, rolling over on his back, both of them panting while the smell of sex and sweat was in the air.

She didn't really understand why he had such an effect on her, why he could make her come so hard that she was seeing stars or why she was so attracted to him that it almost hurt. It wouldn't be a problem if this was real, this 'thing' between them but it wasn't, it was a lie and she kept forgetting about it because she wanted to and she tried to make it better with the game of 'How much time can I fuck him to make reality hurt less?'. Not that the reality of him being a criminal hurt her, it was just the fact that he seemed to be genuinely interested in her and she had to play a game with him.

Emma sat up with a huff and looked next to her where he was raising an eyebrow, confusion on his face. She just laughed softly and shook her head before getting up completely, walking a few steps before she looked over her shoulder, watching how his eyes already darkened again and his cocked twitched slightly while he lay on the ground, totally bare.

"Let's move the other round upstairs, eh?" She winked at him before she walked towards the stairs, chuckling slightly when she heard how fast he got up.

* * *

"Honey, I'm sorry, I won't make it home early tonight. I may even spend the night at the office, I'm really sorry. Get some rest okay? You really need it."

Eric's voice was barely more than a whisper while he walked through the empty halls of the big building. He had been working on this all day and the days before and he was really sure that this was one of Hook's companies and that there would be evidence. His bet was on money laundering but he could be wrong but fact was, there were evidence.

A search warrant would take too long and may blow Emma's cover or at least get Hook all suspicious. He had to do it tonight and alone, he didn't want to risk anyone's life with his move. The deal was tonight, his man would be out and he would be busy with Emma.

His face showed a sign of disgust when he thought about it, he and the blonde had been coming into the unit around the same time and they were kind of close, she also really liked Ariel so they hung out together sometimes.

After the last person had left the building, he had gotten out of his black van and right into the company. He had been writing a program to hack doors and hopefully the computer he needed access too. It should work, everything should work perfectly.

He didn't bother to turn the cameras off, he just moved in their blind spots to avoid them. A small smile came up on his lips when he saw the office he was looking for. The lock was electronic, his information about this had been right. He pulled out a key card and opened it. It was an universal one and he should be able to open all doors with this kind of lock in case he needed to.

Out of the window he could see the lights of New York, a view he always had enjoyed, especially together with Ariel. They had met when they both were up on the Empire State Building at night, a stupid coincidence that had brought them together and yet, it was forever.

Eric tried to ignore the shaking in his hand when he sat down on the black chair in front of the desk and pulled out the small USB device where the code he had been writing was on. He started the computer and put it in, his foot tapping on the floor with impatience.

The program seemed to work, he saw how different codes appeared on the screen. It would hack right into the computer and take out all security programs that were on it. It felt like years until it finally made a small sound and the computer was up completely and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding until now.

He was so close to getting information, he just needed to copy all the data that were on here on his USB and then get the hell out of here. His head was throbbing and the only thing he could hear. Maybe they could take Hook out with this information. Maybe they could get Emma the hell out of his presence. Maybe he could finally avenge his best friends death.

The dark haired man blamed the drugs for it, the drugs Hook was selling. His hand balled to a fist when he thought how he had found Aaron in his apartment, dead because he had taken an overdose. After all these years, maybe he could find peace with bringing Hook behind bars, maybe he would finally be able to let go.

"And what are you doing here?"

Something cold was pressing against his head and he swallowed, not daring to turn his head. He literally froze in his movement and cursed inwardly, he had been two clicks away from saving all the data. Two fucking clicks.

Sweat ran down his forehead and he could make out dark hair next to him in the dark and the smell of alcohol was filling the room. Only a second later light was blinding him when someone else walked in and turned on the lights of the room.

"Oh? A visitor? Or are you doing your thing again, Jeff?"

The man at the door looked more like a boy and Eric frowned, swallowing again while he tried to look between these two men. He had never seen them before but there was no doubt that they were working for Hook.

"I think we have someone from the FBI here," Jefferson said with a cold grin while he looked over at the screen before he nodded.

Peter walked over to him, on the other side of Eric and they all three stared at the screen.

"And who are you?" Jefferson asked, pressing his gun a little more against the skull of the dark haired man but he kept quiet, just clenching his fists that lay on the table. He had been so close, so damn close.

"What do you want to do with him?" Peter asked and looked over to the taller man with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you think the boss would mind if FBI brain was scattered all over his desk?"

Eric closed his eyes, trying not to show that he was afraid, just picturing Ariel in front of his eyes. His beautiful red hair, her emerald eyes, her smile. He tried to picture how she laughed and moved, how her touch felt on his skin.

"Only if you don't clean it," Peter said with a shrug and pulled out the USB, smirking slightly while throwing it in the air and catching it again.

"We have staff for that."

The sound was quiet thanks to the muffler on the gun but it sounded in his head like a bomb and within seconds, everything went cold but the smile on his lips stayed because the woman he loved was his last thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person for killing another person off. Poor Eric. Can't wait to see Ariel's reaction to that *coughs* Or Killian's reaction to Jefferson just killing without an order~ Or Emma's reaction to Neal. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! The next one will be...interesting~


	11. Chapter 11

She woke up to strong hands around her body and chest hair tickling her back.

For a moment, she cursed herself for waking up because after their long night it just seemed to be too early to do anything. Her first thought was to just keep her eyes closed, snuggle closer to him and fall back into sleep, ignoring any responsibilities she had today. Then she opened her eyes when her second thought flashed through her mind.

He had stayed the night.

He was never supposed to stay the night.

It was different when she was the one staying somewhere, mostly she didn't even do that. When she did One Night Stands, she left right after the itch was scratched. He had been the first one where she had stayed during the night and he was the first one in a long time who had stayed at her house.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With him, it was different; he wasn't just a one-time thing, he was more. There was something in his eyes every time he looked at her, something she couldn't explain but she knew for sure that it wasn't supposed to be there. He was her case, after all.

On second thought, she was literally sleeping with the enemy.

Emma bit her bottom lip to keep a frustrated laugh inside before she turned carefully in his arms, facing him on the large bed, his arms still wrapped around her. He seemed to be peacefully asleep and he looked so innocent. Nothing like a drug-dealer-slash-killer. He didn't even look like a bad person.

His face had a satisfied and pleased expression on it, his lips curved into a small smile while his eyes were closed, his breathing slow and silent and a strand of hair was hanging in his face. She reached out to brush it away, running her fingertips over his stubble in the process, along his sharp jawline to his chin before she removed her hand from him.

„Never thought I'd receive gentle touches from you."

For a second she was startled when he spoke, his voice thick with sleep and accent, his eyes still closed, his lips barely moving. Had she woken him up or had he been awake longer? Damn but he was right. She rarely touched him in a gentle way, it was all about rough sex mostly, not making love because that would mean she had feelings for him which she did not.

„Well, don't get used to it," she said and tried to play it down but he opened one eye, looking at her with a wry grin before he pulled her closer, fully aware of the fact that they were both still naked.

„Morning to you too," he answered and yawned before she smiled at him and leant forward, placing a kiss on the tip of his nose, getting the adorable confused expression she got every time when she did this.

Running was out of her options now. Hiding too. So maybe she should just accept the fact that he had stayed the night and she had let him. No one said that it had to happen again but she would be a horrible liar if she would say no right from the start now.

She glanced over his shoulder to the clock and gulped, it was already past 10am. She never slept that late but it was good. When she was about to sit up in her bed, he pulled her right back into his arms and snuggled closer against her.

"I don't want to leave this bed and you don't want to either, if you're honest," he mumbled against the skin of her neck and she laughed, slapping him playfully.

"No, I don't want to, but we have to. Both of us," she kissed him again and struggled against his hold but he just looked at her with mischief in his eyes and she let out a frustrated sigh, feeling a slight pain in her body. Damn, she was sore and he knew it!

Killian just huffed and kissed her briefly before rolling over to the edge of the bed, suddenly gathering her in his arms with the blanket around her body.

"What are you doing?" she said with shock opened eyes, totally taken off guard by his actions but he just laughed.

"In case you forgot, our clothes are downstairs and you're sore. So I'll carry you down like a gentleman." He grinned and placed a kiss against her hair and she rolled her eyes.

"This is my bedroom, remember? I actually have clothes in here." He seemed to ignore her when he started to walk and she just shrugged, snuggling against his firm chest while he walked them downstairs.

He sat her down on the couch and gathered his clothes, pulling his boxer shorts on while she admired the view she had of his body, one she knew quite well by now. She knew that he loved it when she touched his lower stomach whenever she was using her mouth on him, she knew that he was slightly tickling at the left side of his back when she was running her fingertips over that spot with feather light touches.

"Separate showers, by the way, or we'll never make it out of the house. You first," she said with an innocent grin to him when he collected his shirt in his arms, raising an eyebrow at her with a small pout but she just shook her head. First, they were really going to be late for whatever they had to do today and second, she was sure she wouldn't be able to walk if he was going to press her against every surface he could find.

"And here I was hoping for hot shower sex," he told her, pouting a little bit more but she waved him over to where she was laying on the couch now. When he was in reach, she grabbed his necklace and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Next time," she whispered against his lips in between two kisses before she nodded over to the bathroom. There was a witty reply on his lips, she could see it, but he apparently chose to keep it to himself as he strolled over to the bathroom barefoot.

She smiled to herself for a moment before she reached over to grab her phone, frowning when she saw that she had three missed calls and six texts, all from David and one from Ruby.

What the hell?

Her finger swiped over the screen to unlock it and she read the messages, her eyes widening when she read the messages from David, telling her that something was wrong with Neal and asking if she was okay. Ruby's message was a little shorter.

"Office. Now," she read out loud to herself, hearing the sound of water in the background, so Killian wouldn't be able to hear her. She bit her bottom lip, wondering if Mills or Graham had listened to the bugs or if something else had happened. Anyway, she needed to hurry.

For a second, she had the urge to reply and ask what was wrong but in case he would snoop around in her phone, she didn't want to risk it. With a sigh she got up from the couch, leaving the blanket behind and walked over to the bathroom, pulling the door open. A small grin came across her lips when she saw him naked under the hot spray of water before she joined him in the shower.

"Emma?" he asked, slightly confused while opening one eye to look at her while he had shampoo in his hair but she just laughed and leaned up to kiss him.

"I decided we're faster this way and we can save some water."

* * *

When she arrived at the office, she didn't even had the chance to put her jacket over her chair or her purse on the desk, she immediately made eye contact with a furious Miss Mills who glared at her through the huge window that showed Graham's office. Some things were shattered on the ground while Robin seemed to try to calm her down, Ruby, David and Graham just standing at the opposite, having some safe distance.

Oh, she was in so much trouble.

With a small gulp she opened the door and immediately all eyes landed on her. Regina put her arms over her chest with a glare and the eyes of the others were filled with disappointment and sadness.

"What happened? What was so urgent?" she asked carefully, placing her things on one of the chairs around the huge table that was covered with come case files.

"Oh, where do you want me to start? Maybe that the bugs didn't work and we haven't gotten any material of last night's…date," Regina hissed at her and Emma wanted to open her mouth for a protest that it wasn't date but the other woman already kept speaking. "Or maybe that our only close witness is dead with a cut-off dick?"

Emma frowned but Regina already shoved a picture along the desk and as soon as her green eyes fell on the picture of a dead Neal with a very untasteful necklace around his neck, she felt sick to her stomach. Did he do that? But he was with her all night. Oh god.

She put her hands on the desk for support, feeling a hand on her back and she just knew it was David, always giving her support. It wasn't that she was sad for Neal, he kind of deserved it, but he had information they didn't have and was probably more or less useful than a spy.

"I'm just glad you're okay, we were worried that he blew your cover and killed you," David whispered and Emma glanced up, watching how Robin tried to talk to Regina but she blocked their conversation out completely. Neal was dead. He might have been a bastard but he didn't deserve to die.

"There's one more thing," Graham suddenly started to speak and grabbed some files that were closer to Regina, moving them to Emma. She frowned at him before she took the picture and a letter.

"Before you read…it's Eric. He tried to hack their system for information and…," Graham trailed off, taking a deep breath and Emma's eyes widened in shock.

"What? Are you telling me that Neal and Eric are dead?!"

Her hands started to shake while the evidence was in her hand, she felt so utterly stupid right now. While she had spent the night with Killian, her ex-lover and one of her friends had died. Tears were prickling in her eyes but she had to keep it together, she stopped crying in front of people a long time ago.

To distract herself she fixed her eyes on the note in her hands.

_"One, two, he came out of the blue._   
_Three, four, you know my love for gore._   
_Five, six, time for some tricks._   
_Seven, eight, find the parts of your mate._   
_Nine, ten, hope to see you soon again."_

She frowned again while reading, what was this supposed to mean but the answer came fast when she looked at the picture behind the note. It showed some kind of cemetery with a cut off hand on the top of a tombstone.

"This man has serious issues with using cemeteries to get rid of bodies," David huffed behind her and shook his head. There were indeed earlier cases where they had found gang members and drug dealers in cemeteries but only because someone noticed that the dirt had been dug up but most people don't call it in.

"Please don't tell me they—" she stopped when she could taste bile in her mouth, almost like she just had done some sprinting. "Killian couldn't have done this, I was with him all night!"

Why did she suddenly have such a strong urge to protect this man? This was so wrong, especially in the office in front of her colleagues.

"Killian?" Regina asked and raised an eyebrow but Emma just rolled her eyes.

"Hook." She never used this term for him. Hook was too real, too present. Hook was the criminal they were trying to catch, Hook was the one who dealt the drugs and…was probably involved in the deaths of more than two people.

But Killian was the sweet guy she spent last night with, the one who's just as lost as she is. God, she really didn't know what to think anymore, were they really the same person? Did he have some kind of twin? A brother that looked the same? Or was she really that bad with her super power lately?

She tried to replay last night, trying to think of moments where he could have ordered Eric's death but she only vanished for a brief second when he had overwhelmed her with the truth. Was that enough time? Maybe. They didn't know his time of death so they couldn't say if Killian had a word in it.

Emma took another deep breath and maybe it didn't really hit her yet what really happened, maybe she was just too cold, she didn't know. Maybe she would grief later when she was alone but this was work, this was business, this was getting the god damn guys who did this. She had to push her own feelings aside to make a good job.

"I need coffee," she mumbled and put the note and the picture down, just looking for an excuse to get out because Regina was looking at her like it was all her fault, Ruby hadn't spoken a word yet but looked as devastated as she and gods no, she needed a break, just a quick one.

When she was standing at the coffee machine, she saw the doors of the elevator open and her heart sank down into her stomach.

Ariel.

What was she doing here? Did someone already tell her? But no, the look on her face was way too happy for that. She gulped when she saw the young red-haired woman come in her direction and she just wanted to run, screw the coffee, screw work. This was bad.

"Hey, Emma! Do you know where Eric is? He told me he was working late but I have a surprise for him!" the woman said with excitement in her voice, a little jumping up and down while holding something in her hand Emma couldn't quite see.

"Ariel…," she started and looked back to the office window where she saw how David turned around and saw them, informing the others only a second later.

"Emma? What's going on?" Ariel asked with a confused tone while looking at her and then over to the office where Graham came out. Graham and Eric had been in college together, he would do a way better job of this than Emma would.

"Ariel…I'm – I'm so sorry," Graham gritted out behind his teeth while his eyes were fixed on the ground, his body shaking slightly.

Emma took a deep breath and shifted her gaze towards Ariel, whose eyes went wide when reality hit her hard and she understood what it meant. She started to shake her head over and over again, saying 'No' in an endless mantra and when she was about to break down, Graham caught her and lead her to one of the chairs in the huge office.

All Emma could hear was the sobs of the woman, it felt like everyone had stopped typing on their keyboards, had stopped speaking, and it was the worst noise she could hear right now, the crying of a woman who had lost her husband.

She was about to get back to the office or maybe to Ariel to comfort her as best as she could, even though she was horrible in it but she stepped on something. A frown came across her forehead when she leaned down to pick it up.

Now she was the one who almost lost it.

Now she couldn't control the single tear that was rolling down her face.

Her eyes gazed over to Ariel who had her face buried in her hands while Graham hugged her tight and she knew that this was something she would never get over.

She looked back at the item in her hand and gulped hard. It was a sonogram, showing that Ariel was pregnant with Eric's child.

A child that would now grow up without its father.

* * *

The smell of cigarette smoke came into his nose as soon as he entered his apartment and he rolled his eyes, already knowing Jefferson would be there.

He kicked his shoes off and walked into the huge living room, seeing August and Jefferson sitting on his couch, both with a bowl of cereal in their hands, and all Killian could do was raise an eyebrow at the fact that they were watching cartoons.

"I told you before not to enter my apartment without my permission," he growled at them while he took his jacket off, placing it on the kitchen counter. "And hell, I bloody told you not to smoke in here!"

His glare met Jefferson's eyes quite fast and he just nodded again like he always did.

"We need to talk." August's voice was calm as always but his face was telling enough. Something had happened. Something really bad.

"And here I thought my morning couldn't be ruined," he said and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for one of them men to tell him the bad news. They haven't tried to call him or anything so it couldn't be that bad.

"Was the blonde one so great?" Jefferson asked with a grin and got up, followed by August who took a safe distance between the two men.

"None of your business." Killian's voice might have been a warning growl but he wasn't able to hide the little grin that was tugging at the edges of his mouth. Emma was indeed great in so many aspects of life.

"We had a FBI dude in the office yesterday and we killed him."

For a long moment there was silence and out of the corner of his eye, Killian could see how August rolled his eyes at the words of the third man, running a hand over his face. He apparently thought that this topic should have been started more…gentle but instead he had let it explode like a bomb.

Killian's hand fisted and he took a deep breath, his body shaking with anger for a second.

"You did what?" he gritted out, trying not to punch the man in front of him right in the face.

"He had sneaked in with some kind of USB drive, Pan has it right now, he was with me. I thought getting him out of the way was a good idea," Jefferson said and shrugged, about to turn around when Killian grabbed the front of his shirt and literally threw him against the counter, growling at him.

"Since when do you make any decisions? You don't just kill people, not without my order!" He was trying to keep his voice down and could already feel how August was pulling on his shoulders. At least Jeff has been smart enough to bring back up, giving the fact that he knew Killian's temper.

He took a step back and ran a hand down his face. "Fuck, Jefferson! Where's the body?" he growled, walking up and down his apartment while the other man recovered and rubbed his back where he would probably have a bruise quite soon.

"Cut in pieces, scattered all over one of the cemeteries. We sent our regards and, with some luck, they can put their colleague back together," Jefferson said and straightened his clothes, groaning slightly when he touched a spot on his back.

Killian let himself fall into the couch and looked to August. "And you didn't say anything?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His friend was the second in command after all, kind of his first mate on the ship.

"They called me and I told them to get rid of the body without evidence but with a warning. I figured you would have wanted that," August said and sat down on the armchair next to the couch while Jefferson grabbed three bottles of beer from the kitchen.

Killian huffed and shook his head, never early enough to drink.

"I'm out for one night and you guys pull this shit. Next time you call me, no matter if I'm with a woman or god knows where else. We can't just kill people. He might have been from the FBI but killing him right away was stupid. He might have had information," Killian explained with a sigh before he took the bottle with a nod, nipping on his beer.

"Sorry, boss," Jefferson mumbled and sat down on the small coffee table in front of the couch but Killian's mind already drifted off again, he couldn't be mad for too long if Emma was in his mind, images of their date flashing in front of his eyes. He had never expected to wake up with her in the morning but it was more pleasant than he had thought.

Normally, he would have left at some point during the night when she fell asleep but she wasn't like any of the other women he had met so far. She was special, she hit all the right spots in him and it scared him in a way he couldn't explain. On the other side, she was good company, they were two sides of the same coin and he wanted to learn more about her, more than he had last night.

"I also got a call from Ramirez," August suddenly said after a few minutes of silence and Killian was pulled back into reality with a frown. "He wants you at the auction tomorrow."

The Irishman groaned and took a long sip from his bottle, he wasn't very keen on going to a bloody auction when he had other issues.

"Can't he handle his mafia shit alone? I have better things to do," he groaned and ran a hand through his hair, sitting up straight on the couch.

"I bet Miss Swan would love it there," Jefferson told him with a grin and his eyes snapped up at the other man and he bit his bottom lip. His gaze shifted to August and he just nodded at him.

"Fine, I'll call her and see if she wants to join me but you better keep an eye on everyone around, I don't want her to get hurt," he said and walked to the balcony before anyone could say something about his protective behavior towards the blonde woman.

He closed the glass door behind him and pulled his box of cigarettes out. He lit one up and took his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through the contacts while he puffed before hitting the call button.

"Emma Swan?" the familiar female voice said but there was something in there that didn't sound as usual.

"Killian here. Are you alright?" he asked her and frowned, slightly concerned that something had happened.

He heard how she sighed and the background noises vanished, she must have went somewhere more silent. "No I'm good, work is stressful. What can I do for you?"

A chuckle left his throat and he took the cigarette out of his mouth, playing with it in his hand for a moment. "I'm invited to an auction tomorrow and I'd love it if you could join me."

It was silent on the other end and for a moment he was afraid she might say no or hadn't heard him properly. "What kind of auction?" she suddenly asked and he laughed, taking another puff.

"Nothing special, paintings, furniture, relics, stuff like that. It's good for my business to be there but I always hate when I have to go alone so maybe it could be fun with you there," he explained himself to her.

"I hope your mind isn't down the gutter again, Mr. Jones," she said and chuckled. He bit his bottom lip with a grin, pushing the cigarette out in the ashtray he had on the window still before running a hand through his hair again.

"Never, Miss Swan," he answered with a grin and chewed on his bottom lip, shifting from one feet to another like a school boy who just asked his crush out for the first time. Damn, he needed to get a grip, Jefferson and August were watching him.

"Okay, I'm in."

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when her answer came and he almost jumped in the air with relief.

"I'll text you the details tomorrow. Have to get back to work, see you," he said and grinned.

"Have a good day."

"You too, love."

With that she hung up on him and he put his phone away, entering the living room again only to see the two man grinning at him.

"Sod off," he said and laughed, waving his hand when he took his beer again. "Call Ramirez that I'll be there."

August nodded and emptied his bottle of beer before getting up, looking at Jefferson who had apparently no intention to leave, so he cleared his throat and the other man jumped up.

"We will leave you for now then," August said and Killian nodded to both men before they left his apartment.

He sighed when it was finally silent again and he put his beer down, he really needed to catch up on some sleep and he would, soon enough.

A laugh left his throat when he realized both men hadn't said anything about the drug deal, so it must have been completed without any issues. Good thing they changed the location in the last minute last night because of the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

It didn't take him long to drift off to some more sleep, his mind and dreams filled with Emma Swan.

* * *

Emma took a deep breath when she put her phone away, feeling Ruby's hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to do it, Emma," her friend said with a worried tone in her voice but Emma just waved her hand and leaned against the counter in their little kitchen.

She needed a second for herself, away from a crying Ariel, from a sad looking Graham and from a furious Regina. David and Robin were already out to the cemetery and a shiver ran down her spine just thinking about how they and a few cops would be looking for body parts of Eric.

He had been a good man and hell, he didn't deserve that at all.

There was every reason to hate Killian for it. To hate Hook for it but he had been with her all night, haven't been on his phone once, so it couldn't have been his fault, his call.

This was such a mess and it made her blood boil. She couldn't think straight. She never had any problems with it before and now? Now she had turned the bugs off herself with a stupid device she had snatched from Eric to protect her and Killian's privacy. Maybe he had made a call or wrote a text in the five seconds she had been away. Maybe they would have information if she hadn't turned the bugs off, maybe—

"Don't do that," Ruby suddenly said, interrupting her running thoughts. Emma just raised an eyebrow in confusion and the other woman shook her head. "I can literally see you thinking. It's not your fault."

Emma huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. Of course Ruby would know what she was thinking, they had been friends for quite some time now, even living together.

"I'm fine, really. Going there with him might even distract me," she answered her friend with a shrug and ran her hand over her face, trying to deal with the loss of her friend somehow. She couldn't let the feelings in, she had lost so much in her life already and it wouldn't tear her down, not again. It was a horrible thing that Eric was murdered, especially for Ariel but it wouldn't affect her work.

"Distract you? I doubt you will be distracted when you're there with the man who killed Eric." Ruby's voice was slightly filled with anger but Emma just shook her head with a groan.

"He didn't kill him! He was with me all night, he had no chance to even call someone," she exclaimed, maybe a little too loud for her own taste but people in the office shouldn't be able to hear them.

"Are you defending him?" the brown-haired woman asked, and raised both eyebrows in disbelief and Emma could see the disappointment in her friend's eyes.

"No. Yes? I mean, he's innocent until proven guilty. All we have is a crappy picture of how Hook might look and Neal's words, who are bullshit because it's Neal. Maybe Killian is innocent, maybe he is Hook, we have no fucking clue!" As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she put a hand over it to stop more words from falling out. God, she sounded so stupid, saying all these things when everyone was convinced that Killian was indeed Captain Hook, the underground drug dealer, one of the most dangerous criminals around. And yet, he was just a really adorable guy when he was with her.

"I think he fucked your brains out," Ruby said and shrugged, shaking her head at the words she had just heard.

Emma let out an unamused laugh and huffed. "Maybe he did." For a moment she waited, shifting from one feet to another until she took a deep breath, looking over at Ruby again.

"Listen, I'm as angry as you are and I want to get the person who did that behind bars. Normally I'd love to blame the person we can get close to but he has an alibi. Maybe it was one of his men, the one who kill for him but if yes, he didn't have any chance to order this kill. Hell, no one even knew Eric was going there and it takes more than two minutes to decide what to do with a guy from the FBI, especially if you kill him and bury his body parts all over a cemetery. This one doesn't go on Killian or Hook or whatever," she explained and sighed slightly.

She hated herself for sounding so reasonable after Eric's death but she could still deal with the loss later tonight, when she was alone and now while she was at work, with people around her who were obviously more affected. She had always been the strong one and she would stay it today too.

The only thing that scared her was the fact that she defended Killian. If he really was Hook, she was defending a murderer and a dealer, a man without any qualm or regret. A man she should hate but yet, she felt sympathy for him.

_'Sympathy for the devil, huh?'_ Emma thought and shook her head quickly, smiling slightly at the stupid thought.

Tonight she would mourn, and tomorrow she would be back to full strength, going to the auction with him and trying to find out who Killian Jones really was.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Anyone who feels deeply sorry for Ariel raises their hands now please *raises hand* I know, I'm a monster, don't judge me. Jefferson is kind of a dick but we love him anyway, right? And sounds like date night is gonna be at an auction that includes some shady mafia business. That can only go wrong, eh? Who knows what horrible things might happen...well ok, I do know but you have to wait a little longer for that *snickers* And Emma, poor Emma is in waaay too deep but looks like Killian isn't any better. Poor unforunate souls *coughs* Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter! Leave reviews and feed the muse if you liked it and thanks for all the favs and follows, I love you guys!


	12. Chapter 12

The drive to the auction was driving her nuts. The cab she sat in suddenly felt way too small and she wished she could have some alcohol to soothe her mind right now. When he texted her the time and address, she had insisted on meeting him here instead of letting him pick her up. Her place was a mess with case files right now and Ruby was still kind of moving out so he could come over more often and they could play their… thing. Even though he didn't even know they were playing something.

Yesterday had been a long day, she had barely gotten any sleep and today she had been busy preparing the auction date with her team. No bugs this time, thank god, but some cops in plain clothes would be around to keep an eye on the situation, trying to maybe find some illegal progress. Emma also knew that the closer she got to Hook, the more she had to get away from the team and her friends as she was quite sure if he met them, he would find some hint on one of them when he checked their background or anything and she couldn't risk that.

She knew about people who went undercover and lost themselves. Cops and Agents who forgot who they actually were while living in blurred lines between reality and fiction. At first she had never believed that it was actually possible but now that she was in this situation, she knew how real it could be to live a fake life. Her whole mess with defending Killian the other day despite him being Hook could have brought her in huge trouble if Ruby would have been Regina but Emma was determined to finish the job properly.

But she admit that it was hard to keep a professional mind while trying to play someone who was slowly falling in love. Something Emma wasn't good at, being in love, falling in love. Love was an enemy, her walls had always been up since Neal, letting people close would end in pain but now she had to do exactly that, let Hook close, a criminal who would crush her heart in the end. She just had to be quicker, crush his heart first and put his ass in jail before he could hurt her in any way.

The cab stopped in front of the Skyscraper and outside was already a banner with 'Fitzroy Auction today.' She had no clue who Fitzroy was, but she couldn't focus too long on the huge banner because someone was standing right next to it, a cigarette dangling from his lips while half his body was in the shadow but half of his face was lit in the light that was coming from the entrance. He seemed to be waiting for her, of course he would, the dumb gentleman he was.

Emma took a deep breath before getting out of the car, her eyes never leaving his face so she could see how his features got a little brighter when he saw her, his lips turning into a smile and he took the cigarette from his mouth, throwing it on the ground and stepping on it while he came towards her, holding out his hand so he could help her get out.

"Hello, love. You look stunning," he said when she stood straight and his eyes wandered down her blue, tight-fitting dress for a second before he looked back at her eyes and smiled. "Love the color a lot."

"Matches your eyes, I guess," she said with a soft laugh before she leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his cheek and looking around. "Inside?"

He nodded and put his hand at the small of her back, guiding her inside and she was glad that the warm air surrounded her soon, it was a chilly night.

Killian was looking forward when they made their way to the main hall, his hand still resting on her back and she took a moment to watch him closely, he seemed more tense than usual but handsome as always in his dark suit, hair messed up but something seemed to be wrong. Normally he was at ease, not stressed and she was sure that he would already be flirting with her.

Was he nervous about something?

"Are you okay?" It slipped from her lips, just like that, and she could have slapped herself because she shouldn't ask, shouldn't get too invested in his personal affairs just yet but damn, she was worried about him even though she shouldn't be.

"Aye, it's just a very important auction, not only for me. Just need a few glasses of rum to get over with it," he said with a fake chuckle and she sighed but nodded, wondering why it was so important.

There were a lot of people standing around and she didn't know any of them. Wonderful. Lots of really expensive looking things were placed in all the rooms, from painting to furniture. She could swear that this was straight out of one of those movies where you had the high society throwing money around for stuff they didn't even need.

In the back was the stage where they would sell the stuff later, a couple of chairs around it and she asked herself why she agreed to come here, it didn't seem that exciting and normally, she would avoid such events at all costs. But Killian belonged to the high society, too, with all the money he had from dealing drugs and probably from somewhere else, she had to ask him when the time was right.

At first he introduced her to some people he knew, women and men she had seen in some magazines when she sat at the doctors and was bored to no end but she didn't really pay attention, her mind was busy with trying to figure out why he was so tense. Would be a deal going on here? Where some of the quests also criminals? There was something he wasn't telling her and she would love to just ask him but they weren't even in an official relationship yet, they were still kind of just dating and scratching the itch each time they saw each other.

She ignored the warmth pooling in the pits of her stomach just thinking about it.

When he went to the bar, she took a few seconds to sneak off to the area with the paintings, lingering longer than she should have in front of a rather small one but not less beautiful than the others. It showed the horizon over the ocean at dawn, the heaven was drowning in red and she couldn't help but smile when she remembered that she had drawn such pictures when she was younger, always dreaming of the sea.

That was only one reason why he was dangerous because his eyes were the sea and she knew one day she would drown if she wouldn't be careful.

"Do you like it?"

Emma startled for a second and turned around, looking right in the eyes she had cursed just seconds ago in her mind but his smile calmed her down and she took the drink from his hand, thanking all the gods that they had more than enough alcohol here.

"Kind of. It reminds me of the better parts of my childhood," she said and took a sip before turning back to face the picture again.

It took only a couple of seconds before she felt how his arms wrapped around her body from behind and he pressed her to his chest, his embrace holding her close while he put his chin on her shoulder. She wasn't a person who usually liked PDA but right now, it was confusingly calming and comfortable, so she leaned back against him a little, craving his warmth and his touch.

"Want me to buy it for you?" He suddenly asked in a whisper, close to her ear, and she widened her eyes slightly, turning around in his arms with confusion in her eyes.

"You saw the price, right? I make that much money in a year, if not more. You can't just buy it." She blinked at him and shook her head while she spoke before taking another sip from her champagne.

"But you like it, right?" he asked her with a tilt of his head, looking at her like a confused puppy.

"Yes, but—"

"Then I will buy it for you." He grinned at her and took a sip from his own drink, probably rum, before he let go of her completely and wandered off to the area with the stage.

"Killian!" She called after him in protest and gulped down the last bit of her drink, placing it on one of the many tables. Of course he would act like he didn't hear her now. That god damned idiot.

Her complaint fell on deaf ears and she sighed in frustration, cursing under her breath. His hand was on the small of her back while they were walking through the halls and she really couldn't find anything other than the painting what she really liked. There were also no hints of suspicious acts going on, so she relaxed a little more, trying to enjoy her time with him.

The handsome man at her side was more quiet than usual tonight or he was busy talking to some people who came over to greet him. She didn't really mind, she was good in listening and smiling as she would actually able to remember any of the names she heard this evening.

While he was busy talking to three other men, she walked over to the bar to get herself another drink. She sat down with a sigh and scanned the room, watching the people chat and drink before she glanced over to the clock, only ten minutes left until the auction began. Great, that was time for two more drinks. Why did she agree on coming here again?

Oh right, it was supposed to be her job but she kept living in denial. She looked over to Killian who just threw his head back and laughed loudly and she smiled slightly at the sight, warmth pooling down in her stomach again.

Within seconds she was back on her feet, walking over to him.

"I'm sorry, gentlemen, but can I borrow him for a couple of minutes? It's really important," she said with a sweet voice while grabbing Killian's hand, feeling his confused look on her skin but she was looking at the other men, waiting for them to agree which they did rather fast.

Emma pulled him away from them into one of the hallways and she felt how his hand tightened around hers, which made her smile even more. He had a thing for hand holding, apparently.

She pushed him into one of the small side rooms and he stumbled backwards, stepping into an empty bucket.

"What the hell, Emma?" He asked in confusion, shaking his feet to get rid of the bucket.

"Graceful, Jones," she said with a laugh before she gripped the lapels of his suit, pulling him down to her to seal their lips together.

It didn't take long for him to catch the hint and within a moment she was placed on a workbench, him between her legs, one of her hands in his hair, the other tugging his shirt out of his pants when he pulled back breathless, panting heavily.

"As much as I love you like this, did something happen?" His eyes were filled with a mix between lust and worry but she just shook her head, hands finding his belt, shoving his pants down quickly.

"I'm fine. You just look way too handsome in that goddamn suit," she said and let out a soft moan when his hand was moving under her dress, shoving it up until her panties were revealed. "And make it quick, we have ten minutes until the auction."

She giggled slightly at his befuddled look before he laughed and launched forward to kiss her again, running his fingers up and down her panties, causing her to moan into his mouth.

"As you wish," he mumbled against her lips and moved her panties aside, thrusting inside of her quickly, both moaning way too loud but neither cared.

She held onto his suit, digging her nails into it, not even bothering to shove it down. He was kissing her while thrusting in and out, making her wetter than she was anyway but then he suddenly stopped and pulled out.

"What are—" but he stopped her with another kiss, just pulling her panties down completely.

"More room," he said with a chuckle and pushed his cock back inside, rougher this time and she threw her head back in another loud moan, wrapping her thighs around him. He grabbed her waist with one hand, the other one slipping between them, rubbing her clit.

Both of them were drowning into moans and groans until she pushed her over the edge, his name falling from her lips and he followed her quickly afterwards, falling forward and almost crushing her but he held himself up.

"Well, that was…" he started while panting and she just laughed, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"If I have the same look on my face as you, everyone will know that we banged," she said with a chuckle before shoving him away from her so she could get up, leaning over to grab her panties but he was faster.

"I think I'll keep them," he said with a smug grin while pulling his pants back up, putting her panties in his pocket.

"Oh no, you're giving them back!" She complained, trying to reach around him but he just grabbed her wrists, pulling her in for a kiss but she just bit his bottom lip instead, drawing a deep growl from him.

He pushed her back against the wall, still holding her wrists, a challenging look in his eyes. "What are you going to give me for them?" He literally purred at her and she just huffed

"I'm not going out there without my panties, _mate_." It was a horrible imitation of his accent and he started to laugh, letting go of her wrists so he could snatch her panties out of his pockets, pulling them on quickly.

"Fine, fine, just don't hit me," he said and lifted his hands in defense, grinning at her with that dumb stupid grin he always used on her. "But the next time, they're mine."

He winked and turned around, running a hand through his hair, tugging on his clothes before he opened the door and looked around. She took the time to tame her hair again and straighten her dress before he grabbed her hand, pulling her outside. He intertwined their fingers and she laughed softly.

"You and your hand holding," she said, more to herself than to him but he heard it and stopped in the hallway. He opened his mouth to say something but then a voice came out over the speakers, announcing the auction would begin.

He just smiled at her and they both walked over to the area, seeing that all places are already taken so they had to stand at one of the tables but that wasn't too bad.

The start of the auction was really boring and she ordered one drink after another but he wasn't better, didn't seem interested in it at all, mostly looking over the crowd or flirting with her. At least until the painting came up and his huge grin came back on his lips.

"Don't," she hissed at him in a warning but as soon as the auctioneer finished giving the details, Killian raised his hand and called a price that made her sick in her stomach. Why would he spend that much money for her?

Apparently no one else was interested to he got the painting first try and grinned at her, almost looking like a dog who wanted his treat.

"I'll tell them later to bring it to your place directly," he whispered into her ear and even though it annoyed her that he bought her stuff, she was also happy because she really liked that painting. But she wouldn't tell him that.

"Perhaps gratitude is in order now?" He leaned closer to her, tapping his lips and she raised an eyebrow, shaking her head in disbelief before she leaned over and kissed him softly, pulling back before it could get too passionate or they would have to leave the auction earlier than expected.

_It's not real, Emma._

She groaned at the little voice at the back of her head, sounding way too much like Ruby. The talks with her friend had been only about Killian lately, about the job, about that Emma was getting in too deep. All the sex and the kisses were messing with her mind and she knew that, she knew that they both would get hurt in the end but how does an addict stay away from the drug?

It may be just a job but it was one she actually enjoyed. She hadn't felt that loved and wanted in years and Killian didn't know that it wasn't real, his feelings or whatever he had for her were real, that's at least what she hoped. The looks he was giving her spoke for themselves and she prayed that her instinct wasn't lying to her.

Her last case had involved a child kidnapper who always killed the kids off after a while if no one was able to find them and just thinking about it made her sick. This here was much better and she would get a shitload of money as soon as it was over. The question was just when it would be over. It was a matter of time but so far, Hook did nothing wrong while she was around, so she had no evidence.

"And now to the last item of the evening, one many of you waited for. The women!"

Emma was ripped out of her thoughts when a crowd of men cheered and she looked over to Killian who just stood there with a small smirk on his lips.

"The women?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow and he looked over to her, nipping on his drink.

"Aye. A tradition of Fitzroy. At the end of the first auction, a woman gets sold," he said and chuckled when he saw how her eyes widened.

"Women are not objects, that's disgusting." She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, about to turn around and leave when he grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Oh no, Swan. Not like that. They're going to choose a woman from the audience and the man who wants to pay the biggest price, gets to spend the evening with her. It may not be the most gentlemanly thing to do but the money will go to an institution of the bidder's choice tonight," he explained and the tension got out of her body for a moment, at least until a spotlight was shining down on her.

"No, no, no, no," she cursed and looked around, all eyes on her and the auctioneer's assistant came downstairs towards her.

"Looked like they've found their prey," Killian told her with a chuckle and she glared at him.

"You better get me out of there," she hissed back before the assistant was leading her on stage. She didn't get an answer from him, only an arrogant wink and she knew she was in trouble.

The atmosphere seemed to change as soon as she was on stage and she suddenly felt insecure about herself, trying to find Killian in the crowd but it was way darker in the room than she had noticed before. She swallowed when the auctioneer came over to her.

"What a lovely lady for tonight's auction. What's your name?" he asked her and she wanted to kick him for looking at her like that but she just sighed.

"Emma," she said, deciding to play the game. Killian wouldn't leave her just like that, right?

"Well then, Emma, I'm glad you could join us tonight! We start at 500 dollars, any bidders?" the auctioneer asked and looked over to the crowd and within seconds the room was filled with voices yelling different prices, always going up more and more.

The higher the price got, the less people were in the game but Killian didn't say a word yet. She looked over to where she thought he was standing, just glaring over there, hoping he would see it.

When only four bidders were left, she swallowed hard. She didn't want to spend her evening with any of these men and they were already at 7,000 dollars. A sick price, really, who would want to pay that much money for her?

"Going once," the auctioneer suddenly called and Emma's eyes widened in shock when she turned towards him.

"Going twice."

God damn it, she would kill Killian as soon as she had the chance, how could he do that?!

"Going three times aaaaand-"

"Ten thousand," the familiar voice of her company called out and she could swear that her legs were giving in and she would fall down the stage.

Damn, that took him long but now she wasn't sure what she was more shocked about, the fact that he let her wait so damn long or that he was willing to pay ten thousand dollar for her after already buying her an expensive painting.

"You must be important to him," the assistant next to him suddenly whispered and Emma turned her head in confusion. "He is always here but never cares about this kind of auction and he never pays that much money for anything."

Emma swallowed hard but nodded, taking a deep breath when the auctioneer finally yelled 'Sold!' into the room and the assistant was leading her down where Killian was already waiting, taking her hand in his.

"Don't expect me to talk to you ever again," she hissed at him and walked back towards their table, followed by him and his laughter.

"Oh come on, love. That was fun!" He grinned at her again and she shook her head.

"I felt like some god damn object up there and was afraid I had to spend my evening with Mr. Hendrikson over there. He's drooling while he speaks, Killian! Drooling!" She threw her hands up in frustration but he suddenly pulled her towards him, her back pressed against his chest.

"But now you're with me and everything is fine. Relax, love," he whispered into her ear and she did relax indeed, taking a deep breath. "Besides, I had to wait to push the price up."

Oh right, he would be able to choose an institution where the money would go. "Where is it going?" she asked him and turned around in his arms, seeing how his look slightly changed into something sad but happy at the same time.

"An orphanage in The Bronx."

Okay well, that was not what she had expected and it apparently showed on her face because he started to smile again and leaned forward, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"I will explain on the way home. It's time, right?" he asked her and held his hand out for her again. She nodded and followed him towards the exit where he had to give some information about himself and her address so they could bring the painting there in the next days before they could finally leave the place.

The cool night air was all around her and it didn't take long for him to take his jacket off, putting it over her shoulders while they walked towards the car.

"When I was younger I had to spend some time in the orphanage the money is going to. It was actually a good one with good people but they didn't had enough money to take many kids in or to give them a better life while waiting for couples to adopt them. Ten thousand will help them a lot," he suddenly told her while looking forward.

Emma's eyes widened and she didn't know if it was because of the fact that he was an orphan too or because the raw honesty in his voice hurt her more than it should have.

So they both were really just lost kids. She had the urge to ask him more but she really didn't know if it was her place.

"What…happened? To your parents?" It wasn't more than just a whisper but she tightened her hand around his before she let go to walk to the other side of the car, both of them getting inside.

He rested his head back against the seat and took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment. "Another time, okay? Let's just say, my family did not end up very well."

His jaw clenched and she knew that she shouldn't push him any further. She took a deep breath on her own before she shifted in her seat, turning more towards him.

"You told me that you know that I'm a Lost Girl because of the look in my eyes. You were right. I grew up as an orphan too, never met my parents," she told him with a small voice, afraid that if she would speak too loud someone else could hear it.

She looked down for a moment until he lifted her chin so he could look at her and she smiled, leaning forward to give her a tender kiss.

"I told you. Broken people find each other. Maybe we are more alike than we think," he told her with a smile, leaning his forehead against hers before pulling away to start the car.

"Yeah, maybe," she mumbled under her breath, turning her face to look out of the window, shaking slightly.

She had never expected him to be an orphan too, always thought he was just some kid who got into all this shit one day and turned out to be very successful. No one warned her about his tragic backstory but maybe no one even knew about it, he seemed to be really careful with that topic around his past and his family and in a way, she understood him.

"Can I stay the night? I don't feel like sleeping alone," she suddenly said without really realizing it. The lights of the nights were passing quickly outside and she could see the smile on his lips.

"Of course, love. You're always welcome."

This hadn't been the plan at all but she couldn't stop, she craved his touch and his presence, it would just count as an…extended investigation even though she knew that in reality, it was nothing more than her feelings speaking before her mind could gather a clear thought.

* * *

 

Emma woke up later that night when a shiver ran down her spine and she reached over to feel him but he was gone. With a yawn she sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes, the clock showing 4am. Her body was sore but she dragged herself out of bed anyway, wrapping the blanket around her body before she went into the hallway, trying to find him, wondering where he went at the middle of the night.

She found him standing on the balcony in just his sweatpants, hanging low on his hips and with a phone to his ear. It was hard to understand what he was saying and she was honestly too tired to care about that right now.

As soon as he hung up, she joined him on the balcony but keeping her distance.

"Killian?" she asked with her sleepy voice, yawning again when the chilly air hit her bare skin.

He startled before he turned around, tilting his head to the side with a frown. "Emma, what are you doing here? Go back to bed."

She shook her head and took a step forward, lifting a hand to his face. "What's wrong? You seem troubled."

An unamused laugh left his mouth and he shook his head, taking her hand from his face and placing a kiss on the back of her hand before taking his in hers, guiding her back to the bedroom, throwing the phone on the couch while walking through the living room.

"I'm fine. Someone just needed…my help," he said and she yawned again, crawling under the blankets with him and he pulled her to his chest.

She smiled when she finally felt the familiar warmth again and snuggled closer to him.

"Will you stay for breakfast or are you going to run?" he asked herin a whisper, placing a kiss to her hair but she already dozed off before she was able to reply but she knew she was going to do the foolish thing and stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm just not even going to apologize for taking forever to write, I just hope that anyone is still reading this or having it saved for when it's finished one day but for everyone who's still here: I hope you enjoyed it! Don't we all love mysterious people? *chuckles* Who do you think it is? Any ideas? Also yes, of course Killian has a tragic background and we will learn about that quite soon ;) Comments fuel the muse :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a mention of domestic/child abuse in the italic part in the beginning, skip that if it's a trigger for you.

_His hand was shaking when he put his key in the lock, turning it around carefully, almost afraid that it would be too loud and he could annoy his stepfather. He was praying that the man was passed out on the couch or not at home at all, drinking in some bar already, but as soon as he opened the door he flinched when he heard the quiet sobs of a female voice and his small hand was balled into a fist second later. He closed the door behind him, throwing his backpack on the ground, making a beeline to the living room._

_"Have you had enough?" the obviously drunk man growled down to the woman on the ground, her bloody hand covering up her face that had probably gotten some hard hits anyway._

_"Leave her!" Killian yelled, a single tear already rolling down his cheek._   
_It was always the same and it made him so mad but he couldn't do a thing. Too young, too weak._

_The grip of his stepfather tightened around the belt he had in his hands, glaring at the young boy in the door way. Killian swallowed hard, but was glad that the man he hated finally stopped attacking his mother, who was curled up in a ball on the floor._

_The man came closer, a grin on madness on his face. The typical grin he had when he was way too drunk for his own good, but this man never did anything else than drinking and abusing everyone he could get away with abusing. It had all started so great with him, and then it went downhill and now they were here, at the bottom, right in hell._

_"Killian, no."_

_His mother's soft voice made him look away from the older man, over to her. He should call the police. He should, but they didn't do anything the last time, they probably wouldn't do anything this time, but it was so much worse now, it had never been this bad. He was used to hits and punches and the belt but that bastard had done quite the number on his mother this time._

_The young boy just shook his head, showing no fear towards the man who came over to him, belt still in his hand. He bit his bottom lip hard and literally waited for the first hit. He would gladly take it like a man if that monster would leave his family alone. Gods, he would do so much to make him leave, to make him vanish. At nights he wished his stepfather the death, some sickness that would kill him with lots of pain._

_"Come on," he growled at the older man who just laughed in his face and raised the belt. Killian took a step back into the hallway, hoping to get his stepfather further away from the woman on the ground, giving her time to reach for the phone, but then the door at the end of the hallway opened._

_A little blond girl with big, blue eyes came out, an old teddy bear in her hands, pressed close to her body like it would protect her from any harm._

_"Go back inside!" Killian yelled at her in fear when he saw the tears running down her face. She must have heard all of it. His eyes quickly searched her body for any wounds, letting out a breath when he couldn't find any._

_His stepfather suddenly took a step forward and pushed him, his back hitting the wall behind him and he let out a cry of pain before he sank on his knees, feeling like the air was sucked out of his body. Tears filled his eyes while he looked over to his mother who just lay there in shock. Bloody hell, he didn't even know if she was still conscious._

_He let out a growl. He hated himself that he wasn't strong enough, that he couldn't do anything against this man that would never be his father. It got worse and worse every day and he was always glad when he could leave the house. He couldn't leave his family alone for good, otherwise he would have been out of here long ago._

_His blue eyes went back to the scene at the end of the hallway and he saw the drunk asshole slap his little sister hard across the face, her head hitting the heater as she sank to the ground, the grip around the teddy going weak until it fell out of her arms._

_"No!"_

He woke up with a pain in his chest, sitting up in his bed immediately and gasping for air. His panting was filling the room with noises and he looked beside him to see that no one was there.

A huff left his mouth and he fell back into the sheets, of course she would leave. Even after all the time they had spent together, she had a hard time letting him in too close. He wasn't any better, but what he did at night with his men was nothing of her concern.

Killian couldn't say what they were. Friends? Friends with lots of benefits? A kind of couple? He really didn't know. He didn't even know if he loved her or just liked her but he knew he cared for her. That was a start, right?

He couldn't keep the frustrated sigh inside when he turned on his stomach, sprawling out in his big bed, feeling a little cold without her and the sheets around his hips. His eyes were closed and he was about to doze off with the hope he could forget his bad dream when he suddenly heard music coming from his kitchen.

For a moment he frowned before he turned around and got out of bed, putting some boxer shorts on and following the sound that only got louder the closer he came. Thank god, that he didn't have any neighbors, they would complain because it was rather early in the morning.

And there she was, dancing around in the kitchen while singing along the song 'One More Night' and he chuckled to himself. The more amusing part was that she did it in her underwear while she was making breakfast, that's at least what it looked like. It was nothing crazy, just some waggling with her hips and simple dancing across the room, from the fridge to the pan and back.

He leaned against the doorframe, his arms crossed while he just watched her because interrupting was out of question. For now he ignored the little tingling down in his pants given the fact that she cut quite the figure while just dancing in her underwear.

The song ended right when she put the pancakes she had been making on a plate and he started to clap slowly, startling her so much that she almost dropped the plate with their breakfast.

"For fucks sake, Killian! Don't scare me like that!" she growled in his direction, turning around and gripping the edge of the counter with both hands.

"Apologies, love, but the show was just too great," he said with a smug grin and could see how her cheeks turned pink and then red before she looked away from him, crossing her arms over her chest quickly.

"You could have said something," she mumbled and he came closer, pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Nah, you were too cute." He reached over to the pancakes but she slapped his hand away. "Oi!"

"Didn't they teach you that you only get food when you're dressed?" she asked and stuck her tongue out, blocking the pancakes from him with her body.

"Fine, but you're not dressed either." He tilted his head and took a step back, waving his hand in the direction of the bedroom where their clothes were, but she just shook her head.

"You go first, otherwise I won't get any of these," she told him with a firm voice and he rolled his eyes before taking a quick step forward again, gripping her body and throwing her over his shoulder. He chuckled when he heard her gasp in shock and then curse in annoyance but at least she didn't struggle, just muttering curses along the way, pinching his butt a few times until they reached the bedroom.

"Thank you for the lift," Emma said and rolled her eyes but laughed a little when he let her down. They both dressed rather quickly and got back to the kitchen to have breakfast.

"I thought you left," he admitted after he finished his first pancake, looking up from his empty plate before he grabbed a second one. "When I woke up and you were gone."

She sighed slightly before she swallowed and nodded."I wanted to but then I just couldn't. You didn't sleep well, you turned and twisted around and I just…couldn't leave you like that, that's why I made breakfast."

He frowned for a moment, his nightmares must have been bad again the way she described it. "Thank you," he mumbled and caught her smile for a second before returning to the food.

They ate in silence for a long time, a comfortable silence, occasionally broken by him glancing at her, smiling. She seemed to wait for him to make a move, to talk about his nightmare, anything.

"Are you busy today?" he suddenly asked her out of nowhere, not even knowing why he asked her at all. He wanted to be with her, spend the day with her and he was almost anxious that she would say no.

"Not really, why?" She did the thing where she tilted her head a little to the side and frowned.  
He smiled slightly before he took her empty plate and put it on his, trying to busy himself so he didn't have to look at her.

_Get a grip, Jones._

"I'd like you to join me on the visit to the orphanage. I want to bring the money there in person. It's no big deal if you don't want to come, given your past and-"

She stopped him with a soft kiss on his lips and he was glad that he had no chance to keep talking. When she pulled away she just smiled at him so sweetly that he just wanted to wrap her in his arms and never let her go again.

This was bad. So, so bad.

"I'd love to join you," she said and took the plates out of his hand, placing them on the counter. His heart skipped a beat at her words, happy that she would join her.

"Great! Let me just take a quick shower and we can go."

* * *

 

Emma wasn't really sure what to think of all of it, about the fact that he was showing her a part of his past that apparently no one knew of. Regina nor anyone else had mentioned any details like this, details that hit home to her heart.

He was an orphan, just like her, growing up in an orphanage and foster homes that only wanted you for the extra money. She wasn't sure if she would have taken the job if she would have known this before. Things like that scratched on her built-up walls a little too much and she had the urge to let him in, let him close and yes, it was her job, but she still tried to hold him at an arm's length (and was failing miserably).

It takes one to know one, they say. Maybe that's why he could read her so well, but it really didn't help her to understand why he had become a criminal, dealing drugs and ordering people killed. There was such a huge gap between Killian Jones and Captain Hook that it was surreal for her.

Right now she was riding in the car with Killian to an orphanage to help the kids out there but who knows, maybe he would become Hook again tonight, after she had left. and tomorrow they would find a new victim of his wrath.

She pressed her head against the cool window of the car, sighing slightly. He was a good man, she never got to know another side of him and she admitted that keeping up the charade was hard. Sometimes she got the feeling that she should share her past with him too, a little more, the truth about Neal and her job and just- no. No, no, no. She couldn't afford thinking like this. All she needed from him was evidence, just a tiny bit to get him behind bars.

Did she really want to do that? She has known him for a couple of weeks but she already had doubts. This was bullshit but right now he was on his way to help children just like him and her, just as lost as they had been, probably paying from the money he had made with the drugs. She really didn't know where the line was between good and evil in this one but she was sure he was walking that fine line in between.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her out of the blue, and she turned her head so she could look at him.

"I was wondering if you come here often. You seem to know the neighborhood pretty well, even after all these years." A blatant lie, but he didn't seem to catch it and she was glad for it. There was no way that she could tell him any of her thoughts.

"Actually, yes. From time to time. At first they didn't know it was me, as I have another last name now, but after a time I told them when I was ready. It had been hard to go back to the place where I was put in after…everything", he told her with a sigh and took a turn, slowing the car down before stopping in front of a rather old looking building with a small front yard. It would actually look quite cozy if it wasn't for all the cracks in the walls. This place really needed the money.

Apparently he had talked to the people in charge from yesterday so he could bring the check himself instead of just writing a post card with flowers and putting the money on the probably quite empty bank account of the orphanage. Places like this only had enough money to get the kids through another day.

He got out of the car and walked around fast to open her door and she just shook her head with a smile. Always the gentleman. She took his hand and he helped her out of the car before she looked around again. His car was so out of place in such a shabby neighborhood and she could just pray that it wasn't gone later or they would probably have to walk home.

"Ready when you are," he said and she turned her head, noticing that he was already at the gate that lead to the small front yard and she followed him quickly. It was hard to imagine that Killian Jones grew up in a neighborhood like this, especially after seeing all his fancy cars and his apartment, so different from this. She would love to know what happened to him that he was able to make such a big change.

As soon as they opened the door and walked inside, a small body was clinging to Killian, hugging his middle. Emma was confused for a moment but he apparently knew what was going on and laughed, hugged the kid back before he crouched down so he was the same high as the little girl.

"Hey there, pumpkin. Long time no see, eh?" he said with a huge smile on his face that made her heart melt. The little girl just put her tongue out and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

The girl had blonde hair and little glassy looking eyes as if she might start to cry at any moment. She was probably around eight or nine years old and Emma smiled at her when she looked up before the big blue eyes went back to Killian with a frown.

"Oh, excuse me." He laughed and stood up straight again, putting a hand on the small of Emma's back while still looking at the girl. "That's Emma. Emma, that's Faye."

Emma crouched down just like Killian before her and looked at the kid in front of her, extending her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Faye." It took a second and an encouraging look from the man next to them until the girl took the hand and shook it a little shy and Emma bit her bottom lip because she knew that behavior all too well.

She had been the same, back then. Wary of strangers, of everyone actually, especially in the beginning. She had been so shy and helpless that she just wanted to spend her day in bed without talking to anyone. She had denied meals every time after a family gave her back like she was some object.

Faye's lips twitched a bit as she would smile and Emma stood up again, looking over to Killian who was smiling at both of them.

"She doesn't talk," he told her and looked down at the girl, patting her head slightly only to get back an eye roll that made Emma laugh.

"How's your homework coming along, young girl?" His attention was back to the girl in front of him who only bit her bottom lip, shifting from one feet to another. Emma had to bite back a small laugh because it was typical. She never cared about her homework either when she was in the orphanage because no one really cared to make her do it.

"Well, how about you go and do them and we two here go and do the stuff we're here for and I come visit you afterwards again?" Killian suggested and Faye nodded quickly before vanishing around the next corner.

"She seems to like you a lot", Emma said as soon as the girl was gone and she looked over to the handsome face next to her. He just nodded with a small smile, looking into the direction the girl had vanished. "You seem to have quite the bond."

"Aye. When I first started to came here, she had just lost her parents in a car accident. No relatives wanted her so she ended up here, not talking to anyone, not eating, just sitting in a corner on her own. It took weeks to get her out of her shell but I made my visits frequently at this time and we became friends," he told her and his smile turned a little sad so Emma reached over and took his hand in hers, squeezing slightly.

A confused expression appeared on his face and he looked down to where she was holding his hand, then back up to her eyes.

"Are you going to adopt her?" Emma asked with a soft laugh, trying to lighten the mood but Killian just shook his head.

"I'm not the kind of man to become a father."

To lighten the mood absolutely failed because his voice was serious and there was something sad in his eyes for a second but it vanished quickly and he let go of her hand.

"Let's go find Ingrid, she's the head of this place. I didn't tell her I would come over so it should be quite a surprise." He was laughing but she knew he was just trying to hide the pain, she had apparently hit close to home with her comment and it made her feel bad. Gosh, she was stupid, saying such things knowing he could never take a kid in because he was a god damn criminal.

She followed him, seeing a few kids with curious looks on their faces while they walked towards the office. He knocked briefly and entered a few seconds later, only to hear an excited "Killian!" coming from the woman behind the desk.

Within seconds she stood before him and looked up and down before giving him a quick hug which he returned with a small grin. Emma just shifted awkward in the entrance, not quite sure what to do.

"It's been a while since you've been here the last time. What brings you here?" the older woman asked and smiled before she noticed Emma and turned towards her. "Oh, and you brought company! Is she your new girlfriend and you decided to take Faye home?"

Emma's and Killian's faces fell at the same time and they just blinked at each other for a few moments before he let out a slightly hysterical laugh. She never really thought about it before, about what they were for him. For her, he was a job, nothing more (lies, lies, lies).

But what were they for him? Was she his girlfriend? His affair? A friend with benefits? She didn't even know what he would call them.

He coughed to get the woman's attention back before he nodded to Emma as a sign to come closer. "Ingrid, this is Emma. Emma, this is Ingrid, the woman who was also here when I spent some time here", he said with a small smile and both women shook hands, a gentle smile on Ingrid's face.

"I'm so glad he found such a nice and beautiful woman like you," the older woman said.  
Emma wanted to say something to deny that she was his, but what else would she say? So instead of breaking the woman's hopes, she just smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Ingrid," she said with a nod, before she looked over to Killian who stood there with a frown on his face, maybe he was even thinking the same as she did.

"So, I gather you two aren't here without a reason?" Ingrid said and looked between the pair of them.

Killian's smirk came back on while he opened his leather jacket to pull out the check. Emma smiled, knowing what was to come.

"Aye, that's right. First, I wanted to show Emma where I spent some time in my childhood and then I wanted to give you this." He handed the check over, grinning like a little kid on Christmas when he saw how Ingrid's eyes slightly widened while she stared down at the piece of paper.

"Killian what…what is this?" she said and looked up, her eyes already glassy and Emma was sure that the woman would start crying any minute. It was a lot of money after all.

"Ah well, I was at the Fitzroy auction with Emma and well, the best bidder could chose an institution where the money would go. I wanted to deliver it myself, so here I am." She could hear pride in his voice and it didn't take long for Ingrid to sob softly, hugging Killian again, this time closer than before.

Emma felt how tears were gathering in her eyes too because she just knew how the life of the kids would get better. Not completely, not fully, but Ingrid seemed to be a nice person who would use the money wisely. Back then she was in the system, her orphanage was poor too, maybe even a little similar to this place with cracks in the wall and not enough toys for every kid, so she could imagine quite well what would happen.

"Thank you, so much," Ingrid sobbed against his shoulder and he just laughed, looking towards Emma who threw him a soft smile.

How could she ever put this man behind bars?

"This will help the kids so much. We can finally renovate, maybe get a small extension so we can take more kids in and we can get them new toys and-" Ingrid stopped when she pulled back, smiling widely at Killian who just smirked back at her. "Just thank you. So much."

"You're more than welcome, you know that. You saved my life, so leaving some money is the least I can do," he said and hugged her again for a few moments. "I promised Faye to stop by after I'm done here, I'll come again in the next few days so see how you're spending my money."  
Both laughed while Emma smiled and watched the scene pass by before they were saying their goodbyes to Ingrid and walking back to the main hall.

"You did good," Emma suddenly said and Killian stopped in his tracks, tilting his head in confusion.

"What?" he asked, slightly confused but Emma just laughed, shaking her head.

"I'm just happy you chose such a place for the money, the kids will be so happy." She smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Eww", some kids yelled while running by and they laughed, getting confused looks from both the adults before they laughed too, making their way to the room where Faye was in.

Killian already turned and was on his way to the room when he stopped again. "Shit. I forgot something. I have to get back to the car, you can go to her. Down the hallway, last door on the right, give me five minutes."

With these words he was already out of the door and Emma sighed before walking into the direction he had told her. She knocked and entered, looking around the small room with two bunk beds, two small desks and that was basically it. She swallowed, remembering her own orphanages and homes she was in, lots of them similar and cramped like these.

"Hey", she said when she saw Faye sitting at the desk and the girl turned around, a confused look on her face. "Killian is just getting something from the car, he will be here soon."

Faye nodded and grabbed her pencil again, writing something on a piece of paper before turning around to show it Emma who had sat down on one of the small beds.

_'Are you Killian's girlfriend?'_

Emma chuckled slightly when she saw the words, that question came up today quite a lot.

"Something like that", she answered the little girl who just nodded and turned the paper around, writing something else on it.

_'Do you like him?'_  
  
For a girl that didn't speak, she was quite the nosy type but Emma didn't mind at all. In fact, she hadn't been really different back then in her younger days, always out for an adventure, wanting to know things and learn stuff.

"Yeah, I like him a lot," she said with a smile and it wasn't even a lie. She really liked this version of him, this sweet, gentle and caring man and it was just so easy to forget who he really was or why she was with him.

Faye grinned at her, apparently satisfied with the answer before she took a new paper and wrote on it again.

_'Good. Someone needs to give him a lot of hugs so he doesn't look so sad anymore.'_

The words confused Emma for a moment. She never really noticed that he looked sad but perhaps he was different when he was here and spent time with the girl. Perhaps there was more to him than she already know, something more tragic.

"Will do", Emma said with a grin and Faye chuckled while she nodded when Killian entered the room.

"I see you two are already best friends. Having girl talk?" he teased. Faye was laughing even more and Emma immediately noticed Killian's look changing in something softer.

"I have something for you, pumpkin," he said and crouched down, watching how she jumped from the chair and ran over him, trying to look behind his back where he was obviously hiding something. Emma also leaned to the side, trying to get a glimpse but she had no chance.

He was just raising an eyebrow at her and she looked away quickly, slightly blushing. So much about being way too nosy in only her childhood. Well, at least it was kind of her job to be like this now.

A chuckle left his mouth before he pulled a stuffed animal out from his back and held it out for the girl to grab. It was a little fluffy fox and as soon as Faye saw the toy, her eyes literally began to shine and she grabbed it, pressing it close to her chest before launching herself at Killian, hugging him tightly.

"I guess you like it then", he says with a laugh, almost falling over on his back and Emma chuckled while watching them. "He will protect you from the nightmares."

Emma flinched slightly when she heard his words, knowing how bad it must be. She still had nightmares from her time in an orphanage, it never really stopped, and she felt bad for the little girl, seeing pieces of herself in her from time to time.

"Alright, pumpkin, Emma and I have to go but I'll come by in a few days, alright?" he said as he pulled away and Faye nodded, pressing the small fox only closer to her chest. "And when I come back, you tell me his name, alright?"

Faye just chuckled but nodded, looking over to Emma before holding her hand out. They shook hands and Emma said her goodbye, watching how Killian hugged the little girl once more before they both left, Faye waving after them before closing the door.

They walked outside and back to the car when Killian stopped, turning around once more to look at the orphanage.

"She seemed to like you," he said and looked at her with a small smirk, leaning against the car.

"Probably because she thinks I'm your girlfriend," Emma told him with a soft laugh, only trying to hide her insecurity about this topic. It was nuts to think that she could ever be his real girlfriend.

"Oh? Did she tell you that?" He tilted his head to the side, but she shook her head.

"No, but she wrote it down." It had actually been kinda cute to watch the girl scribble down the words in bad handwriting only to be able to talk.

"Huh? That's surprising. She normally doesn't do that. You know sometimes…sometimes she talks to me. Not much, bits and pieces but no one knows, so I couldn't tell you in the beginning. She's afraid to talk for some reason but I'm glad she's trusting you at least a little." There is a happy smile on his face and he seemed to fall deep into thoughts, so she just watched him for a few moments.

"She means a lot to you, doesn't she?"

As an answer she got a nod and a heavy sigh before he looked back towards the orphanage, then towards her. "Aye. She reminds me of my sister."

Emma's face fell apart for a moment and her mouth opened to say something but she closed it when she saw the pained look in his eyes, desperation, shame and sadness all at once.

"You-"

"Another time, Swan."

He pushed himself away from the car and walked towards the other side before getting inside. Emma looked at him for a long moment before getting in on her side. She had expected a lot, but not a sister. They didn't have any information about a sister or his family in general and she wondered what happened to her if he was so devastated that he couldn't even talk about it.

* * *

 

They stopped at a Starbucks as soon as they were back in a better neighborhood, but they both remained quiet. She'd love to know what went through his head, perhaps old memories of his sister he had never mentioned. As far as she was concerned, he had no family left, none he was in contact with. He had once slipped a brief comment about his brother but covered it up pretty quickly so she wouldn't ask more and now he also had a sister?

She would love to hear so much more about his past, his family. Not only because of her job but also because she's actually interested in it, in the reason why they shared the same look in their eyes. The look of being lost and alone even though they had people around them all day.

That's when she noticed that right now, she didn't feel alone with his hand resting on her thigh, his other one at the wheel of the car while he drove in silence, her own hands holding the coffee cup. He made her feel alive more than he should, because if all the charges were true, he was the devil himself, that's at least what the people in the office had whispered. People she tended to avoid nowadays.

She told herself that it was because if she went to her real work place too often, it would catch the attention of one of his crew members. Maybe they were still watching her, maybe not, she didn't know. But the true reason was, that everyone knew that she was literally sleeping with the enemy and she couldn't stand the looks some people gave her, judging her with disgust in their eyes. Of course, not many people knew about it, at least not from her FBI colleagues but Regina had stayed and had brought some men from the CIA with her and they knew exactly what she was doing.

"Emma?" he asked carefully, looking over her briefly and her head turned.

"What? I'm sorry, I was deep in thought," she answered, nipping on her coffee when her eyes looked down to where his fingers were caressing her thigh.

"I noticed, I called your names at least three times." He chuckled and she blushed a little, embarrassed on how distracted she had been with thoughts who didn't really matter.

She mumbled a quiet sorry to him but he just squeezed her thigh a little, smiling over her before he took a turn, coming to the point where they had to make a decision. She swallowed, knowing he would ask her to stay longer with him and she also knew that she wouldn't say no.

"Do you wanna go home or would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off the road in front of him.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Emma could hear some grandma yelling _'Would you like to stay forever'_ and she couldn't keep the soft giggle inside, gaining a confused eyebrow from him. She just shook her head and smiled.

"I'd love dinner but…can we maybe use the long route? I'd love to, you know, watch the city a little," she said, not really knowing why. For some reason she didn't want to get out of the car right now, a feeling in her stomach telling her that right now, everything was okay for a little while.

He looked confused for a moment but nodded and took the right turn that would let them enjoy the city a little bit more before going back to his apartment. If it would go on like that, she could just move in with him and yes, that would be great for her job but it scared the hell out of her.

Being close to him was good, it made her feel good and she got the chance to catch some piece of information that would please Regina enough. They could take him down. Except his apartment was clean and he would never discuss drug deals or whatever he was doing at night (if he wasn't doing her) over the phone or let his people come to his apartment with her in it. So actually, she had no reason to stay with him longer than necessary, but she couldn't pull away from him, couldn't just leave, at least not now.

He didn't know that it was a game of fire they were playing, a game where one of them would get burned heavily for sure. He didn't know this was supposed to be fake so everything that came from him was real. Real interest in her and her person, her life. She hadn't expected that a man like him had it in him to care about anyone, not when he was basically ruining lives with the drugs he sold, but whenever she looked in his eyes, she just knew that he genuinely cared about her. Terrifying on the one side, good on the other.

They arrived at his apartment twenty minutes later than they would have usually needed but her head was clearer now. He got out first, came around to her side to open the car for her before leading her upstairs. The elevator ride was quiet as usual, especially because there were two other people in it.

"How about we cook together and watch some Netflix? Just a quiet evening?" he asked her as he fumbled with the door keys before holding the door open for her and she just nodded at him while she shrugged out of her coat.

"What are we going to cook?" she asked him and watched how his face changed into something thoughtful before he turned and went towards the kitchen, her trailing behind him.

"Let's see." He opened the fridge and took a look inside while Emma grabbed a glass from the cupboard and began filling water in it, watching him closely. "Irish stew", he suddenly exclaimed and turned at her with a huge grin on his face, that dumb and dorky grin she loved.

"Irish?" she asked and tilted her head to the side, sipping on her water, watching how he nodded proudly.

"Aye, I have some real Irish ingredients from my last visit there and it tastes like heaven", he told her with a smirk and already took a few things out.

"You're quite convinced of yourself as a cook, aren't you?" She grinned at him and he chuckled, leaning closer to her to grab a plate from behind her, invading her personal space.

"Don't worry, Swan. I'll prove that I'm a great cook because after this stew, you'll want me to cook for you every day," he whispered against her lips, placing a quick kiss on them before turning around to the kitchen island behind him.

"Alright then, master cook, what should I do?" She pushed her sleeves up and looked at him with a grin, trying not to think about how domestic this all feels. Cooking together, going to watch a movie. They weren't even supposed to be friends or a couple or anything, they hadn't even put a label on what they were, but here they are now.

After all, it was supposed to be fake but why did everything they did feel so real?

Shaking her head slightly she took the knife he gave her, trying to cut some ingredients while he told her what to do in combination with some tales and stories about his homeland where he apparently hadn't spent many years. The only new information she got was that they moved to America when he was seven years old because his parents got divorced. She wanted to ask him about his sister and his brother but decided to keep quiet about it, she didn't want to ruin the playful atmosphere they had and she really enjoyed his stories about St. Patrick's Day and how it was celebrated over there.

In reality, she didn't care what exactly he was talking about, he could read her a phone book and she would be totally fine with it.

It was an easy banter between them, way too easy for her taste but hey, after all, it made her job easier too, right? It took some time until dinner was ready, they switched from water to beer and she hoped she wouldn't get too drunk.

The kitchen was soon enough filled with the smell of the Irish stew and her stomach growled loudly. He laughed and she blushed even more before he filled the food on two plates and she grabbed two new beer bottles before they went to the living room where he had already put on the Netflix main menu.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked her and put their plates down, taking the cutlery from her hands.

"Not sure, what do you want?" she asked in return, placing the bottles on the table before sinking down into the cushions of the couch.

He looked at her for a long second, up and down before he smiled, apparently sensing that she was slightly tense, no matter how hard she tried to keep her thoughts clean and neutral.

"I guess something for a laugh wouldn't be too bad," he said with a smile and grabbed the remote, sitting down next to her while they waited for the stew to cool down and he looked through Netflix.

"Madagascar!" he said with a huge grin on his face and she wanted to slap it from his face because for fucks sake, why does he have to be so cute?

For a moment she just looked at him with a look that said 'are you serious?' before she nodded. She actually liked this movie, especially the penguins. It was just an easy movie, no romance, no murders, just some kid stuff to lighten the mood that was only tense because of her, because she couldn't keep her thoughts and her heart in check.

Wait, no, her heart had nothing to do with it. Not at all.

The movie started and a few moments later he tried the food carefully, informing her that it had cooled down enough and they could eat it without burning their tongues.

His eyes were on her when she leaned forward and tried, she could feel his gaze practically drilling a hole in her head. Only seconds later a moan left her mouth and she swallowed, turning her head to look at him.

"That's the best thing ever!" she said with slight shock in her expression. She really didn't expect him to be that good at cooking. Sure, he had cooked for her before but only simple stuff, nothing like that. Against him, she was such a loser when it came to making food.

His lips turned into a big grin and he winked at her. "Told you so, Swan." He took a bite himself and they ate in silence while watching the movie.

It didn't take long for them to finish and lean back into the couch. They ended up cuddled together somehow, his arm around her, her head pressed against his chest, her arms around him. She really shouldn't feel this comfortable with him, not this safe.

Actually, she hadn't felt this safe in years but this man, who probably slept with a gun under his pillow when he was alone - he made her feel safe and she didn't know why. She was able to protect herself quite well but it wasn't the physical pain she was afraid of, it was the pain her heart had suffered through. Growing up alone, Neal cheating on her, living a life with almost no friends or people who cared about her.

Why did it feel like he could protect her from all of this? From being alone? Why did she have her head set on the fact that he was the one who could heal her broken heart after it had been shattered into pieces?

She knew he would leave her one day, he had to. They were enemies after all.

It was such a dumb idea. She didn't even know him that long but in this short period of time, he had managed to get under her skin. Maybe it was the male affection he gave her that wasn't only based on sex. Maybe it was the attention and the care she had never felt after Neal. Maybe it was because she was selfish and she craved this feeling of safety, no matter how wrong it was.

It wasn't like she was in love with him. Love felt different and right now she just felt good, way too good.

And it scared the shit out of her.

So she let her hand travel a little, tracing the lines of his body over his shirt, feeling the strong abs he was hiding under the fabric. He relaxed a little more against her, didn't seem to mind the touches, his eyes still fixed on the screen but her attention was completely on him now.

Sex would distract her from her thoughts because if he was good at one thing, then it was making her forget everything, even her own name. It was only for a little while, but it was better than getting drunk and doing something stupid, even though she wasn't sure if this right here was any smarter.

Her hand wandered down and along his thighs, scratching her nails along his jeans. She could hear how he drew in a deep breath but she didn't stop, running her hand up and lifting his shirt a little, feeling his warm skin under her palm.

"Emma, love? What are you doing?" he asked in a whisper, swallowing hard.

"Nothing," she answered with a chuckle and looked towards the TV as if she was still watching the movie, but her fingers were already fumbling with the button of his pants

He groaned loudly and leaned his head back against the couch. "And that during a kid's movie", he chuckled slightly and she slapped him with her free hand, reaching over to turn the TV off before she started to run her fingers in light touches over his abs.

She leaned up and kissed him hard, using the moment he groaned again to slip her tongue into his mouth and within seconds her back was pressed against the couch and he was on top of her, kissing her heavily while he moved a hand under her shirt, pushing it up until he could palm her breast.

Her hips bucked and met his, both of them groaning into the kiss they were sharing. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him upward for a moment and he took the hint, pulling his shirt off just like she did before she leaned back, pulling him down to her by his necklace.

"Hey," he said with a small smile and she bit her bottom lip.

"Hey." She moved a hand in his hair and stroked the back of his head before she kissed him again but something was different. The way he kissed, the way his tongue stroked hers, the way his hand moved up and down her body.

He was gentle, way too gentle. Normally he touched her differently, rougher, harder but without hurting her. This was too slow, not what she was used to. She usually tried to avoid…this. The gentle intimacy, the hint of something more that could never be.

She tried to urge him on, arching her back so he would palm her breast just a little harder but he didn't. A frustrated huff left her mouth and he pulled away from her mouth while her hips bucked hard into his.

"What's the rush?" he asked with a smug smile but there was something in his eyes that made her swallow. It was something she had never seen before, a glimmer of too much, too soon. When he leaned in to kiss her neck she moaned briefly but he didn't bite her as he usually did, didn't mark her like she wanted him to.

"Killian", she moaned softly and he pulled back again, looking at her like he felt things for her he wasn't supposed to feel.

She had to get out of here.

In her head, she looked like a panicked deer that was just about to be hit by a car when she pushed him off her, way harder than she had intended to. At first she didn't realize that he had hit the ground with a slightly painful groan, only when she had pulled her shirt back over her head and she looked at him, laying on the floor.

The glimmer in his eyes was gone, replaced by confusion and pain, she had clearly hurt him and not only in the physical way.

"I'm sorry, I just- I can't. I have to go," she mumbled, barely loud enough for him to hear.

"Emma, please," he begged and was about to get up but he stopped in his tracks when she just shook her head over and over again, taking slow steps back.

"I... I can't take the chance that I'm wrong about you."

She grabbed her things as quickly as she could and was out of the door, knowing he wouldn't follow her. He would accept her choice, no matter what. Right now, her choice was to run like a coward.

It wasn't him she was afraid of him, it was herself. She didn't want to see what she had seen in his eyes because she was afraid he would see the same in hers. Given their situation, it was completely reckless and stupid and just so dumb.

The elevator ride felt like days and she thanked all the gods for the fact that a cab just arrived as she got out of the building. Was he looking down on her, watching her leave? Perhaps.

It hurt her that she had hurt him in this way, he probably thought he did something wrong but it was all her fault, all hers. She was the one with the issues, at least right now.

When she got home, it was dark inside, Ruby wasn't there, not as usual. That dumb job had literally forced her friend to move out and Emma felt the pain in her chest, the pain of feeling more alone than ever. She closed the door behind her and slid down on it until she sat on the ground, holding the tears back, a silent sob falling from her lips.

It was stupid, so stupid but the only thing she wanted now was Killian to take her into his arms, to tell her everything was fine when nothing was. She liked him, she really liked him and she felt safe with him but he was the bad guy here, the one she was supposed to get behind bars, the one she should lie to every time they met but she knew she wasn't lying anymore when she said she enjoyed their dates.

The only lie she told was that she didn't have any feelings for him.

* * *

 

Killian stared out of the window, his eyes still fixed on the place where she had gotten into the car. He really didn't know what he had done wrong, but it hurt. It hurt that she left just like that after they had a great evening. They'd had had sex before, so was what was it that she couldn't do?

He balled his hand into a fist and punched the wall next to him, growling deeply before turning around to clear up the table. Maybe it had been too much, the whole day. Maybe she couldn't handle his past or the orphanage in general, maybe she had been reminded about her own past too much.

No matter how hard he tried, he really couldn't figure out what went wrong. In one moment he thought they were going to spend another night together and in the next she was gone, just like that.

He would respect it, but that didn't matter he understood her motives. Women were strange after all, he had learned that a long time ago.

_"Ah my little brother, the womanizer."_

A loud groan left his throat at the voice in his head. "Sod off, brother", he mumbled to himself. It was a line that Liam had used the first time they had met again after all those years of separation.

Emma had shown great interest in his background today and she already knew he had a brother, so maybe he could tell her about his past some more, if it would help her overcome whatever her problem was. He knew about Neal, about how he broke her heart and maybe she was just afraid of him, but that was kinda ironic because his darker side was the real reason she should fear him.

The buzzing of his phone pulled him out of his thoughts and he almost sprinted pathetically over to the couch where it had fallen out of his pants during their make out session that had been so rudely interrupted by what seems most likely to be her overthinking. Her words in the end made him think himself, but he couldn't quite put a finger on what she meant. Did she know who he really was?

He groaned when he saw that it was a message from Jefferson, telling him that another deal went fine. With a frustrated huff, he put the phone back on the table and was about to turn around when it buzzed again and god damn, his heart did a tiny jump when he saw it was from Emma.

_'Sorry for running but that's the only thing I'm truly good at. Need to figure some stuff out, please give me time.'_

He swallowed hard while reading the message but nodded to himself while typing a reply.  
 _  
'All the time you want, love. I'm in this for the long haul.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the sweet smell of a tragic backstory, I hope you liked the snipped of his past. Anyone else wanna wrap him in a blanket? Because I do. They're both pretty screwed, aren't they? I'd love to hear your thoughts about that chapter, so don't be shy! And yes, it was a long one and I tried to split it but it didn't really work but I doubt anyone is complaining about a longer chapter eh? Hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Three weeks had passed and he still felt as horrible as the day she left him.

"You're not focused," August said while he leaned against the side of the black van, watching Killian sitting on one of the wooden boxes in the warehouse.

"I am," Killian growled back while he looked down at his phone, finger hovering over Emma's name, the picture of her smiling at him before he pushed it back into his pockets, his eyes fixing on August. "Don't say it."

"You miss her," the other man said with a sly grin tugging at his lips that only grew bigger when Killian groaned loudly.

"I said don't say it," he grumbled. He shouldn't have told August what happened but when the brown eyed man had found him stark drunk in his apartment, he had told him almost everything before he passed out. Damn the alcohol. He knew he should drink less but every time he was close to despair he found comfort in the rum and was disgusted with himself shortly after, always the picture of his step dad in the back of his mind. He didn't want to become that man and he never would.

He was probably way worse already anyway.

"You could just call her," August said and offered Killian a cigarette he took gladly. He wasn't smoking a lot, only to calm his nerves now and then and right now was a very good timing.

They had a deal and the Mexicans were late, they were supposed to meet 8 o'clock sharp and now it was almost 9pm. He hated people who were late.

Killian sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair, waiting for August to light up both cigarettes. "I know but she wants space. I guess she will tell me when she wants to talk." He had wanted to text and call her a lot of times in those three weeks but he was afraid that he would scare her off only more.

Everything had reminded him about her, his apartment, his bed, the whole city. Even Faye had asked about Emma and why she didn't come along to the visits. 'Next time', he had told the little girl. It was always next time.

"Where's Ramirez?" Killian growled, looking outside at the orange light that surrounded the warehouse in some corner at the harbor. He wanted to get home and get drunk, sleeping through the next few days with the hope he would wake up to a message from Emma.

It was crazy how this woman could make him feel but he was living a dead man's life and she was the only thing that could make him feel alive. He had been drowning in the waves of pain and despair but then she had appeared, pulling him out from under the water, making him breathe again.

She was dangerous for him and yet he was the one with the gun in his hands.

"They're coming!" Felix yelled from the door of the warehouse and Killian threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it when he walked a little closer to the arriving Van, pulling on his leather jacket while waiting for the men to get out.

Only seconds later Ramirez got out of the back, a tall grown man with curly hair and brown eyes, one of their suppliers when it came down to drugs. Their best, actually.

"Hook," he said for a greeting and held his hand out. Killian took it with a small nod before looking in the back of the van, seeing some boxes.

"Stuffed toys? How creative," Killian huffed and nodded towards Felix and Jefferson who came around and started to move the boxes from one car into the other.

"Not all of them, the right ones are marked," Ramirez said and look cheekily at Killian, making him roll his eyes in slight annoyance. He normally liked that guy but today was just bad, the feeling that was tugging at his heart stronger than it was usual.

The other man followed when Killian went towards his own Van, pulling out a gym back filled with money, just throwing it into Ramirez arms.

"For fuck's sake, what's wrong with you today? Did the little blonde from the auction not give her consent?" the Mexican said with a deep chuckle while opening the bag, looking inside.

Killian's hand turned into a fist for a second and he was tempted to reach for his gun and just shoot him. "At least I don't have to force myself on woman like you do," he spat, growling deeply as a warning at the other man who apparently understood quickly that it wasn't the time.

They were silent for a long moment while Killian watched his men carry the boxes while Ramirez was giving the bag to one of his own men.

"Why are you late?" Killian suddenly asked the other man who turned his head to him with a small smirk.

"We had a run in with the cops but we took care of it," Ramirez said and nodded quite happily.

He had to take a deep breath at this statement because he just knew that the Mexicans had killed these cops and with his luck at the moment it would fall back to him. It was his ground here, his territory and he hated when they killed someone here. He'd prefer going through all of this without having someone killed but sometimes it's just a necessary evil they had to go through. And he would lie to himself if he would say killing Neal wasn't a little bit of fun but only because of what he had done to Emma.

His desire to discuss this now with Ramirez wasn't very high so he just let it go, not saying anything about it while he leaned against the car behind him, his fingers close to the gun. He might trust Ramirez to an extent but he didn't trust his men at all. If someone would just look wrong at him he'd put a bullet in their heads, for his and his men's safety.

"When do you want the next delivery?" Ramirez asked and appeared next to him, tilting his head slightly.

Killian looked at the boxes and bit his bottom lip, thinking about it for a moment. He first had to clear things up with Emma before he could concentrate properly on his business again but he didn't know how much time she needed, if she even wanted to see him again.

"Two weeks," he said and nodded, that should be enough. His mind was already yelling at him to just visit her, to check if she's okay but he kept himself together for now but he didn't know how long he could stand those voices.

"Alright, see you then," Ramirez said and went back to his van, getting inside the back and closing it up. His men, who had gotten out of the car in the meanwhile, got back inside, putting their guns away and soon they were gone.

Killian took a deep breath when the light of the headlights finally vanished.

"Done, Captain," Felix said and went to sit down with Jefferson in the back of the Van to look after the boxes.

He nodded quickly to the younger one before he and August got inside the front of the car. The other man looked at him with a dumb smirk and Killian growled, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, I'll see her, now bugger off."

August gave a happy noise and nodded, putting his seat belt on before leaning back against his seat with a satisfied grin.

* * *

It's been three weeks.

Three fucking weeks where she had been avoided everyone as best as she could.

The first few days after she had left his apartment were lonely ones, the ones of reflection. What happened, how she got into this mess, what it meant and what to do. She didn't really talk to anyone, said she was busy with keeping the charade up but she also knew that especially David was worried about her.

After she had been able to clear her mind just a little, she had started to write the report for Regina. She had to sent it in once a month if possible with everything she and Killian had done, what she had gotten out of him, all the information, no matter if important or not, Miss Mills wanted every little detail. While she had stared down at her laptop screen, Emma considered how details were defined. Regina sure didn't want any explicit sex description or anything.

Writing this thing had been more difficult than she had expected. In theory it was easy, just write everything down, but in reality? It sucked. Big time. Sometimes she had written down what had happened but couldn't get herself to go on. There was no way she could add Faye in it, he wanted to keep the girl out of it. No matter what kind of relationship the kid had with Killian, it wouldn't matter to the investigation or that was at least what she told herself. She had left some details out in the end, just small things, Regina would get the most important ones.

After she had delivered the report to the office she had asked Graham for some time off but he had told her she had to talk to Regina for that. The thought had made her cringe but after full two hours, she had been able to convince the other woman that it would help the case. That Robin had helped her and had actually been able to persuade Regina more than she ever could didn't surprise her at all. Every blind person would see that there was something going on with them.

Emma had packed her bags and had gotten into her bug, just driving through the country, enjoying the summer heat, sleeping in motels. It was almost like her teenage years with Neal but even he was dead now. She didn't miss him though, it was okay, she was okay.

During the day she had been able to forget about everything for a little while but at night, as soon as she had closed her eyes, the bright smile of the man she had pushed away came into her mind and kept her from sleep. He hadn't called or texted her, accepted her space but this was one time she didn't want to, she wanted him to reach out to her.

After her brief vacation she had found herself more often with her phone in her hand, fingers hovering over his name. Even though she would never admit it, she missed him terribly. This was so wrong but she couldn't stop herself. The more time that passed by, the more she missed him. His eyes, his smile, his accent. Damn idiot.

Sometimes she had walked to her fake job at the office, working there for a couple of hours, just in case he had people watching her but she highly doubted that. The only reason she had been in the shitty place was because she needed distraction. She wasn't actually required to be here, the little company was just fine without her but apparently Regina knew the boss and had made some weird deal she didn't even want to know about.

Right now she was on her couch, just staring at the ceiling with the TV playing in the background. She had no idea what to do with herself. Normally she would be out, catching bad guys, doing research but with this undercover job, the only bad guy was Killian and she was still too afraid to contact him in any way. It was tempting, really tempting. She had at least five saved text she never send to him and probably never would.

Blowing the thing off wouldn't work either, he trusted her too much already and she was sure that she would find something soon, something to let it end on its own. If she had just thrown the job, someone else would've taken it and approached him but he was a smart man, he would know that something was going on and she would probably end up dead, just like Eric.

A sigh left her mouth at the thought of her colleague. Ariel was all alone now, considering going back to her parents and sisters for support with the baby because she couldn't pay the bills on her own. The funeral had been a painful one and only then it had dawned on her that it was so easy to ruin a life. It frightened her to think about it, so she got up and ran a hand through her hair, walking through the living room, just pacing up and down.

The sun was already setting outside and painted the sky orange when the doorbell rang. With a wrong she walked down the hallway, no one was supposed to come over and a little hope flickered in her that it might be Killian. Yes, she was the one who ran away but she wanted him to be the one to check on her because she was too much of a coward, obviously.

To her surprise it wasn't Killian, it was David who stood there with a small smile on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" she asked but opened the door a little more for him so he could step in.

"Is that any way to greet your best friend?" He laughed before he pulled her into a quick hug, closing the door behind him with his feet. "I just wanted to check on you. Remember you were supposed to come over for dinner a few hours ago? You didn't answer your phone so I thought I'd come over to see you."

Emma groaned and ran a hand over her face, leading him into the living room where she sat down on the couch. "I'm so sorry, I just have a lot on my mind." She sighed and he sat down next to her.

"You can tell me, Emma," David said in a soft voice and looked at her with an encouraging smile. Of course she could but then he would judge her and try to talk her out of everything. He was still pretty pissed off how the whole thing with Neal and Eric went. No way would he approve of any of her actions, she was alone with this. But that's what she was good at, being alone.

"I'd rather hear about you and Mary Margret," she answered with a sigh and leaned her head again his shoulder, watching the TV without really realizing what was on. She needed and distraction, not a talk.

She listened to him talk about Mary Margret, about the family meeting that was coming up and that he wasn't looking forward to meeting with his twin brother James and his fiancée, some girl named Jack that he hadn't met yet.

After a while they got up and ordered some Chinese food. David had eaten with Mary Margret already but he said he would hate to watch Emma eat alone and that he would stay a little longer. She was grateful for that because he was a good distraction. He told her about a few things going on in the FBI office and that he was missing her there but he also understood that she had to do her job.

He also didn't pressure her into telling him anything, he just did all the talking while she listened, trying to focus on anything that was not Killian related. And it helped, for a little while. When they cleaned up the living room, the doorbell rang.

Emma went over to the door, not thinking anything. It was late and maybe it was the neighbor from two houses down the street who was looking for his cat again like he usually did around this time. Or maybe some kids who didn't want to sleep were playing some pranks, normally Ruby dealt with them.

She opened the door with a sigh but soon enough her face fell and turned into a shocked expression.

"You?" she asked while her heart tightened at the image of bright blue eyes in front of her.

"Not happy to see me, love?" Killian asked and tilted his head to the side, shifting nervously on the spot he was standing on, his hands behind his back. "I just…I missed you."

Emma was surprised at how sincere his voice sounded, how small it was all of a sudden, she had never really heard him speak like that but her heart melted a little at the thought that he had missed her too.

"I know you wanted space but I was in the neighborhood and—"

"Emma, who's there?" David called from the kitchen where he had brought the leftovers and was right behind her before she could answer.

She could see how Killian tensed up, how he clenched his jaw as soon as his eyes fell on the blonde man behind her and shit, this was so bad. There was no need to turn around as she could almost feel the tension and anger vibrating off David who was probably staring at Killian who stared right back at him.

This whole thing could blow up right here and now, given the fact that David was still more than just angry about Eric's death and everything that had happened and fuck. She ran a hand through her hair and was about to say something when Killian looked at her, the softness that had been there just gone.

"I see how it is," he said, sighing almost in defeat. He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and then looked at David once more before he turned around, about to go.

Without thinking she grabbed his wrist and tugged on it so he would face her again.

"Killian, wait," she said and he stopped indeed, turning his body slightly so he could face her. "He's just my friend, please come in."

She wanted to slap herself, it would have been better if he'd have gone away again so both men wouldn't be in the same room but damn her heart, it was doing this thing again where it was louder than the voices in her head, yelling at her how wrong all of this was.

The dark haired man seemed to be hesitant so she intertwined their fingers and pulled on his hand, putting the other one on David's chest to push him inside. If she ended up dead tomorrow because Killian had suspected anything, she could at least say that she had tried her best.

"Killian, this is David, he's my best friend. David, this is Killian, my…" she stopped for a second, not knowing what to say, looking at the man behind her while biting her bottom lip. "A really good friend." Well, that was lame but better than anything she had wanted to say at first.

David gave her a look that said 'Are you kidding me' but she could hardly act like she knew that David knew Killian.

Jones let go of her hand and extended it towards David with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips. "It's nice to meet you," he said and waited for the other man to take his hand, which he did a couple of seconds later.

"Yeah," David answered with a huff before he let go again and walked over to the living room, grabbing his jacket.

Emma gave Killian an apologetic look but he just nodded.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," David said when he pulled his jacket over his shoulders, passing by Killian and towards the door, Emma walking next to him. "I'll call you later, keep safe." He gave her a quick kiss to the top of her head before he was out of the door and Emma sighed.

They had probably avoided a murder in her house and this time, Killian wouldn't have been the bad guy.

"Sorry, he's so overprotective when it comes to me and men," she told him and nodded towards the living room, sitting down on the couch while he sat at the other end. It wasn't even a lie, David always made sure she didn't get on the wrong guys, even though she was perfectly capable of doing that alone but sometimes he really acted like a big brother.

"We need to talk," Killian said after a long moment of silence while Emma had stared at her hands in her lap before she sighed and nodded. She knew they had to and she tried to convince herself that it was only because of the case, not because of the feelings deep down.

"I know," she sighed and turned her body towards him on the couch, tucking a feet under her so she was more comfortable. "I'm so sorry for avoiding you, for not calling I just…I don't know what we are and I'm not sure if I want to know. On the night I left there was something between us that scared me, something I didn't expect."

She bit her bottom lip and avoided to look into his eyes, just shifting a little while talking.

"I'm not going to lie, Emma, I'm attracted to you and not just physically. At first it was just fun but especially after those three weeks I realized that I missed you more than anything and that I really care about you," he told her with a firm voice and she had to look up at him, seeing his blue eyes and how serious this was for him.

Apparently she had gained his trust and perhaps something close to love. That's what she wanted, right? She had to get close to him and stay until she had something that would end this job as soon as possible.

She would break his heart and her own in the progress.

"We can be whatever you want, I'll just follow your lead." He clenched his teeth while he looked at her, waiting for her answer.

It was almost adorable that he was as nervous as her but with the difference that she shouldn't be nervous at all because she shouldn't feel anything for him. Her mind was screaming at her to do the right thing but her heart…well, that was a dick.

"I want to try this. Us. Figure out what exactly it is," she simply said with a huge sigh but a small smile on her lips. Whatever they were, it was good but of course, it was even better for the job.

The job was all that mattered.

"So you want to make it official? Like, boyfriend and girlfriend?" Killian chuckled a little and it was a sound that she had missed during all those days of loneliness.

Instead of answering she just leaned forward, meeting him halfway for a kiss that blew her mind. It felt so good to kiss him again, his lips pressed against hers, his hand in her soft hair while her own hand was placed on his knee.

And for a second, she wouldn't even mind if he would corrupt her.

* * *

"He's with her," David said as he slammed the door shut, causing Graham and Ruby to jump up from their chairs in the small office of Graham

"What?" Ruby asked in slight confusion and David just clenched his hand into a first, tapping with his foot nervously.

"Hook. First Emma vanishes and doesn't talk to us, not really and obviously feels like shit. They haven't seen each other and then he just showed up earlier when I wanted to check on her!" He almost yelled but tried to keep his voice down, his hands grabbing the back of an empty chair, knuckles going white. "We need to get her out of the job, Graham. She's in too deep."

"Emma is a good agent, David. She can handle it," the brown-haired man said, walking around the table to put a hand on his friend's shoulder but stopped himself when he saw how angry David actually was.

Ruby coughed slightly and both men looked up at her. "Perhaps he's right. When I last talked to her about Hook, she said some things that got me worried." She threw David a small smile before they both looked up at Graham. It was his decision after all.

"Maybe you're right, maybe not but it's a fact that we can't just take her off the case. In her report she said she's close to getting information, wanting to put a distance between her and Hook to see if he would come back or anything, to see how much she mattered to him and well, he obviously came to seek her out. Just a few more weeks and we should have him," Graham said in his typical boss voice he normally saved only for group meetings but the other two now knew that he was quite serious about this.

"I swear to god, if he hurts her," David growled out, shutting his eyes. He wouldn't be able to take it, she was like a little sister to him and just the thought about finding her in some dirty alley made him sick in his stomach.

This time Graham put his hand on the other man's shoulder, squeezing a little. "It will be alright. It's Emma we're talking about, not some damsel in distress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even really know what to say except for thank you for sticking with this story, for enjoying it, for leaving comments and kudos and all that stuff. I really appreciate it.


	15. Chapter 15

It honestly took them a few weeks to get used to this new routine as boyfriend and girlfriend.

At first their dates and meetings were limited to just one or two a week because she was apparently busy with work. He had asked her about it a few times but she always just said it was a lot of paperwork so he mostly just nodded but it was okay because he himself had a lot of work to do during that time.

They would mostly just talk to each other, sometimes every evening, sometimes every second, simple chat about their days and lives, nothing about the feelings that were growing deeper every day, at least for him.

He never had that, this constant in his life. Someone he knew he could call when he had a rough day and who would listen. Mostly he would always make time about 9pm, knowing she always called then and if she didn't, he would if they hadn't agreed on a silent day.

It felt weird but good to have that kind of thing going on. A thing that they still wanted to figure out. He knew he liked her, he told her that plenty of times but he didn't know how much. He hadn't been looking for love when he met her back then and he hadn't been looking for a relationship either but here he was, feeling an invisible bond pulling him towards her.

His mind was yelling at him to drop it, drop her and just get away because if life had taught him one thing, then that love was dangerous. The affair with Milah had cost so many lives and the guilt was still resting on his shoulders.

On the other hand, Emma wasn't the wife of the most famous drug dealer back then, Emma wasn't involved in the Mafia and the Mexicans but he was and he would hate to get her in danger.

When they got over the first weeks of awkwardness and the 'How do we get this to work?' thing, they saw each other more often, mostly at his apartment with only a few dates outside at night. He wasn't very fond of daylight dates outside, mostly to her protection but she had asked him a few times to just go down to some Starbucks and he knew he would give in soon.

He also hadn't expected her to be that affectionate towards him. It didn't happen often but when it happened, she never really realized it. Sometimes she would grab his hand on their way from the car to the apartment, sometimes she would slide her hand under his shirt while watching a movie, just stroking his skin without any other intentions. Sometimes she would play with his hair in the morning when she thought he was still asleep but one thing she always did was snuggling closer to him during the night.

Whenever she was spending the night with him, he never snuggled too close, wanted to give her space if she needed it, his hand only resting on her waist to let her know she was there. But as soon as her breathing calmed down and she was half or completely asleep, she would grab his hand, tugging him closer to her, not leaving an inch between his chest and her back. She was embarrassed how needy she looked the morning after but he always just laughed and kissed her.

It was so different from what he knew about relationships, the one with Milah had been so different and so...he didn't even have a word for it. Maybe it was the love that was missing with Emma that made it so easy? Or maybe it was because they were both two sides of the same coin, fitting perfectly together. He couldn't explain it.

The more time passed the more curious he got about her, her life, her friends. He only had met David back then and whenever he asked to meet her other friends, she always refused for different reasons. Maybe she was ashamed of him or maybe she just knew it was for the best if the both of them just kept to themselves. She had met his friends a couple of times, August and Jefferson a little more often than Felix and it wasn't because he had planned it but because these idiots always let themselves into his apartment when Emma was there. After, he told the guys to be more careful because Emma would be at his place more often, they had stayed away and mostly texted him before coming over, it was better that way.

Summer was over way too fast and Fall was approaching. They had one or two walks in the Central Park and the beautiful woman next to him seemed to love this season because she hadn't stopped talking about all the colors of the falling leaves while pulling at his hand like a little girl that wanted to show him around. He didn't mind at all and just smiled to himself.

Today, they would do it again but not alone.

"Are you two ready?", Killian yelled from the couch in the store, already carrying around what felt like a hundred bags when it were just two.

"One second!", Emma yelled out from the dressing room and Killian groaned, letting his head drop on the back of the couch, getting a curious look from the female clerk.

That's was one of the reason why he hated it to be outside during daylight times, some people were just staring at him. Yes, he was handsome, no you couldn't take a photo, go mind your own business.

When Emma had suggested this morning that they should take Faye on a walk in the Central Park, he had approved of the idea. What he didn't know was that this 'walk' included a full two hour shopping walk because Emma wanted the little girl to have more fitting clothes than just the one, old jacket they had picked her up in.

A couple of minutes later, Emma and Faye left the dressing room where she had helped the younger one to put the clothes on, given the fact that Faye was kind of scared to go in there alone.

The young girl was wearing a pair of jeans, some boots, a new and warm jacket but also a beanie and scarf that he hadn't even seen before. He just raised an eyebrow at Emma before smiling at the girl by her side. They both looked quite similar and it was obvious that the older one had helped in picking the clothes.

"You look great, young princess", he told her when he got up, grabbing their bags before walking over to the store, giving the clerk a flirty wink. "Can she keep it on and I'll pay? That'd be great." Of course the woman didn't refuse.

He didn't even need to look behind him to see Emma rolling her eyes and soon they were out of the store, back into the chilly air. October was quite cold this year and the Winter would probably be horrible. Good thing he had a fireplace and Emma to keep himself warm.

While he was carrying their bags, Emma was holding the hand of the little girl on their way to the huge park.

"You don't go there often, do you?", the blonde woman asked the little girl who was tugging on her hand before she shook her head.

Killian sighed slightly next to her. "Ingrid and the others don't have the time to go that far away from the orphanage, many of the kids have never seen Manhattan close up even though it's just a short ride."

Emma nodded slightly and he knew that she understood. She had told him bits and pieces about her life in the orphanage when she was younger, mostly she just dropped it without really thinking about it. They had more in common than one might think.

As soon as they arrived in the park that was full of families with their children playing with the leaves, Faye let go of Emma's hand and starting to running around, following the laughter of the other children to the big playground nearby.

Killian took Emma's hand instead, squeezing it a little and she smiled at him. It felt so domestic that it scared him but he couldn't say that he wasn't enjoying it.

"My sister had been the same. She loved the fall but mostly because she knew Winter was to come. We used to play in the big piles of leaves until we were so tired that we couldn't use a muscle anymore", he told her quietly before he bit his bottom lip. He had never told her about his sister before but it felt right in this moment.

He felt how she squeezed his hand again and he turned to look at her while they slowly followed Faye deeper into the park. Her thumb was brushing over his hand in a soothing way and he leaned over to kiss her hair.

"What was her name?", she asked him, her voice filled with curiosity.

"Elsa. She was actually my half sister, blonde hair and blue eyes, the reason why my real parents got divorced. Me and my pregnant mother left Ireland while my brother and my father stayed behind." He knew that his voice was shaking a little and not only because of the chilly wind that surrounded them but because of all the memories in his mind that he'd love to destroy.

"You never told me that-", she started but he just shook his head.

"I haven't told you a lot of things just like you haven't. I guess we share our past at our own pace because the only important thing is the future", he said and let go of her hand, wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close instead, tugging her to his side.

"What happened to her?" He sighed slightly because this woman was way too curious for her own good but she wouldn't ask when she wouldn't be sure that she would get an answer from him.

"There was a point where we both got into an orphanage. You know how it is. Everyone wanted that shy little blonde girl with the braid while no one cared about her rebellious brother. They took her away from me when I was 12, it was the last time I saw her." His teeth were chewing on his bottom lip and he felt how Emma stopped walking next to him, so he stopped too, turning around to her.

She just looked at him with a look in her eyes that told him that she was sad for him before she grabbed his face with both hands and pulled him into a gentle kiss.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know how it is to have a family so I can only imagine how horrible it must be", she whispered against his lips while leaning her forehead against his.

He let out a deep breath but smiled at her, placing a kiss on her nose. "It's okay, love. I tried to find her but no such luck. Who knows, maybe fate will bring us together again just like it brought me you." Her cheeks colored pink quite fast and he laughed, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"So you think it was fate?", she asked him while she took his hand again, moving over to the playground where they saw Faye playing with some other kids.

"Aye, totally. There's no other way that I'd get to know such a wonderful woman like you", he said with a smirk and she rolled her eyes, hitting his arm with her free hand.

"Charmer", she teased, sticking out her tongue in a playful manner.

"Perhaps but you love it." He winked before pulling her over to a small bench at the edge of the sandy, leaf covered playground so they could watch Faye in peace.

* * *

"I really don't understand why he keeps that dumb company, it has so much paper work!", Felix complained loudly while dropping his head against the table in front of him, mumbling some curses under his breath.

"Because it was his father's and it's good for money laundering, idiot", Peter said and slapped the back of his head. "Back to work."

"But if he wants to keep it, he should work too! I don't even understand half the stuff that's on here", the blonde boy huffed and lifted his head, taking the paper that stuck to his head and put it on the pile that Peter was grabbing in the same moment.

"That's why we simply sort it through and August does the important stuff", the younger one said before walking over to the secluded office where Killian would normally be. He dropped the papers off and came back to Felix in a few moments, stopping by the coffee machine.

Felix eyed him with a frown before he shook his head and looked back at the mess on his desk. "I just don't think it's fair he's allowed to spend all his time with Emma while we work."

"Well, someone has to work and we get paid well, don't complain," Jefferson said from another desk and threw a pen at him.

"Oi!" Felix got up and walked over to the other man, grabbing him by the shirt and lifting his fist already, only to be pulled back by August.

"Calm down. Killian is just enjoying some down time right now. He's been working himself to death these past years, let him relax", the brown haired man said and sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

He knew that Killian was in deeper than he had expected and hoped but if only one person would say something against his relationship with Emma, they would end up dead at the bottom of the ocean.

Everyone noticed that their boss was different and less present but he still came to the most important deals and they weren't a group of kids who couldn't handle it alone. They were a team, a crew, maybe even friends and they would work together. If Killian wanted to spend his time with Emma, August would just nod and jump right in place as the First Mate, commanding the others around, taking calls, taking care of the papers. He really didn't mind.

It's been quite some time since he had seen Killian like this, smiling and happy, not angry and frustrated all the time. The blonde woman by his side made him to a better person and as long as he just didn't want to stop his business here, everything would be fine.

They couldn't give up, not now. They were too close.

"How long until we can get some alone time with a woman?", Felix asked from his seat, leaning back and putting his feet on the desk, looking exhausted.

August checked the clock on the wall and bit his bottom lip. "Two hours. Then you can take a three hour break and you're back at 10pm sharp. We still have a lot to do."

Felix immediately crashed with his chair to the ground, rubbing the back of his head with a groan. "Does that mean nightshift?! I didn't sign up for that!"

"And no one signed up for your complaints", Peter suddenly interrupted the staring contest between Felix and August, kicking the boy on the ground with a grin of mischief before going over to the shelf, putting a folder away.

"You're an asshole", the blonde boy mumbled while getting up, tugging on his clothes.

"Oh, am I? Even when I tell you that Evie has time tonight?" Peter grinned at his friend and Felix eyes widened slightly.

August just shook his head with a soft laugh and went back into the office. They all really needed a break but they also needed to get a huge amount of papers done before Killian would come in tomorrow and kick their asses.

He really hoped Emma would lift his mood for the day and perhaps the night so their boss would be calm and relaxed. Even though calm meant nothing with Killian, he was mostly calm and just burning up inside.

Way more creepy and dangerous in his opinion.

* * *

Her friends at the office would tell her she was crazy, David would tell her to stay safe every five minutes but her heart would tell her that it was the right thing to do.

To be here with him.

She had never imagined to have what she had with him. The safety that came from him was something new and completely crazy given the circumstances but during the last weeks of them being an official couple, she had learned a lot of things about Killian Jones that she didn't expect.

He liked to get hugged from behind, having a kiss pressed to the tense knots in his shoulders. He liked to stay awake until the late night just talking to her about god and the world. His guilty pleasure was Grey's Anatomy and she joined him gladly every time it was on after she had caught him watching it by accident.

Killian Jones also liked midnight snacks and it didn't happen just one time that she woke up from the sound of the microwave where he had made popcorn in the middle of the night for no reason. He also had the habit of not taking clothes with him to the bathroom and coming back naked after his shower, making it too easy to keep him from leaving. He also liked putting his head in her lap and she would always run her fingers through his soft hair.

It was domestic but it was good.

The day they had with Faye was great. First the shopping that drove Killian nuts because he wasn't used to walking through different stores in a short amount of time but also the visit in the Central Park. After they had stopped at the Playground, Faye had wanted to play Hide and Seek with them and both, she and Killian, were horrible at it.

She was sure he had let the little girl win because if he was good at one thing, it was hiding.

After everyone was exhausted they had gone to Tony's to get some pizza, the young girl in absolute joy. She hadn't spoken a word all day but you could see it in her eyes that she was happy too.

Killian took her hand a lot, just holding it, intertwining their fingers together and from time to time, they saw how Faye was looking at them, with a huge smile on her face that was screaming hope.

Hope that maybe, just maybe, the couple would adopt her and take her home. It was breaking Emma's heart that this would never happen because she knew the look in the girl's eyes, had seen it in the mirror a lot during her childhood. The flicker of hope every time a new couple would appear and visit the kids, a flicker of hope that died as soon as she realized that they weren't here for her.

On their ride back to the orphanage, Killian told the wildest stories of sailing and whales, apparently something he had done a while ago but Emma knew that he was putting quite some details in for the little girl who was sitting with her in the back, snuggled into her side, absolutely exhausted.

Faye was a great kid and Emma really hoped that she would find a family soon, she deserved it.

When they arrived back at the orphanage and got out of the car, Emma said her goodbye to Faye and Killian walked with her to the entrance where Ingrid was already waiting. She couldn't hear what they were talking about but Ingrid's face was filled with joy and she really seemed to be happy that someone was taking care of the girl that was pulling Killian down in a hug right now.

Then she looked back over to Emma, then to Killian before she ran down the driveway back to the woman waiting at the car, running right into her arms for a hug.

The blonde woman let out a huff of surprise before crouching down to properly return the hug of the girl with a smile on her face. She saw how Killian looked at her in this moment, a look of pure adoration.

He looked at her like that a lot more often the last few days. Like she was the sun and the moon and it should scare her because it was so similar to the look he had given her right before she ran from him.

But it didn't scare her, not at all.

"Thank you", Faye suddenly whispered and Emma widened her eyes, pulling back a little to look in the face of the young girl who just smiled at her widely like it would have been Christmas.

"You're welcome", Emma whispered back with a wink and Faye chuckled before running inside, past Killian and Ingrid who were saying their goodbyes before he joined her back in the car.

"She said something to you, didn't she?", he asked her as he started the engine and Emma looked at him with a raised eyebrow, he was quite perceptive.

Without saying something she buckled her seatbelt and nodded, just smiling to herself. He had told her that the girl never talked and that writing was already a huge step for her. She felt kind of special now.

"I knew she liked you." Killian smiled at her and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her cheek while driving down the street. "I'm so glad she has someone else."

There was a sadness in his voice she couldn't quite decipher at the moment. Maybe it was because he was afraid that something would happen to him one day and he wouldn't be able to visit Faye anymore. Maybe it was because he would love to adopt the little girl but just couldn't, given all the circumstances. Or maybe it was all in her head and everything was fine.

Emma crossed her legs and turned her body a little towards him, running her fingers up and down his thigh with a smile of mischief on her lips. Distraction was a great option now and after a long day without any alone time, she had quite the ache between her legs if she was honest with herself.

"What are you doing, love?", he asked her and swallowed slightly, glancing over to hear briefly.

"Nothing?" she asked back in an innocent voice and chuckled when she drew circles on his inner thigh, close to the building bulge in his pants.

His knuckles where already white around the wheel and it was so easy to turn him on. On the other hand, she wasn't better. A simple touch from him set her on fire.

"Maybe you should hurry." She laughed softly and cupped him through his pants, getting a low groan from him before she leaned back towards her side, just looking out of the window but noticing how the city passed by them faster than before.

* * *

David pushed the files over the desk, ignoring the loud clattering sound in the small conference room where he was sitting with Ruby, Robin and Graham.

They had nothing, absolutely nothing.

Hook was still running around like a free man, being in an official relationship with Emma and they had absolutely fucking nothing to get him away from her.

When he had read the report, it had made him sick in his stomach to just imagine the two being all lovey together and it was even worse that it had happened at the same evening when he had visited her. If he had stayed longer, he could have prevented it but it was hard enough not to pull his gun as soon as the door had opened.

_'Just a few more weeks'_ , Graham had said but now? Nothing. They had not a single shred of proof that Hook was involved in any drug deals or violent acts around the city, they didn't even have a clue about his henchmen. Eric had died in vain and it made him more than angry.

Ruby reached over and squeezed his shoulder after putting her files down before walking over to the coffee machine, making them both two cups. It has been a long day of work and a false alarm that had him going nuts.

"Maybe you should go home, relax a little", Ruby said and sat down next to him again, handing him the cup of coffee that just tasted like piss right now but it was better than nothing.

"I just want to get him behind bars", he growled and took a sip, trying to control his anger so he wouldn't just crush the plastic cup in his hands.

"We all want that but it's taking time. Some undercover jobs take several years." The brunette smiled at him before returning to the files in front of her while sipping on her own coffee.

David growled again and leaned his head back against the chair, taking a deep breath. "I don't want Emma to be involved with him for years. She needs to get out of there, the more time she spends with him, the more dangerous it is."

Robin huffed from the other side of the table, raising an eyebrow at his colleague. "What do you want to do? Finding false evidence just to get him behind bars even if it's just for a few hours? I'm sure he has a corrupt lawyer and would be out before you know it."

He clenched his teeth because he knew the other man was right, they had known from the beginning that it wouldn't be easy at all but he also hadn't expected it to be this long after Hook had made the first mistake of showing his face in public.

Lately he had started to think that it hadn't been an accident of the picture showing up in the first place. Maybe that's what Hook wanted, maybe that had been his plan all along but they didn't have proof on that either.

David sighed when his phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out, smiling a little when he saw his wife's name on the screen. For a second he looked up to Graham who just nodded in approval before he took the call.

"Hey honey, everything alright?", he asked her with the most positive voice he could bring up. Mary Margret didn't even take long until she told him to come home as fast as possible but he shouldn't worry. With that, she ended the call and left him in confusion, the other team mates looking at him.

"She said I should get home as fast as I can and that she has a surprise for me", he said with a shrug and put the phone back into his pockets, Ruby grinning at him.

"Just wait, she's going to tell you that she's pregnant with some kind of joke. Like, she put a bun in your oven at home and you have to figure it out", she said with a laugh and slapped his back while his face went a little white at the thought but it was Ruby, she always said things like that. She couldn't be right about that...right?

The thought of becoming a second Eric sat deep in his stomach for the rest of the evening.

* * *

They literally stumbled into the apartment, her feet closing the door behind them while she kept pushing him towards the bedroom, hands pushing his jacket off while they were kissing and moaning.

He grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping instantly around his waist so he could carry her up the stairs to the bed. They lost their scarfs, shoes, her jacket and the beanie on the way, clothes covering the floor and marking their way.

For a second she protested when he sat her down the bed but then she took the time to remove her her top, fumbling with the buttons of her jeans when he joined her on the bed, pushing her down and pinning her beneath him like he always did.

His kisses were fierce and full of passion and she couldn't help but moan when he rolled his hips against hers, pressing the bulge right against the spot where she needed to be touched and their clothes did nothing to hide it.

But he did it again and tonight, she wanted something else, so she pulled away from the kiss with a heavy sigh and put her hands on his chest, stopping him.

"What's wrong?", he asked her with concern in his voice and both eyebrows raised.

She laughed softly and kissed his nose before chewing on her bottom lip for a moment. "Can we try something?" Her attempt to hide the shyness wasn't working and her voice quivered a little.

Her hands dropped when he sat up, straddling her waist while tilting his head to the side, waiting for her to make her suggestion. His button up shirt was already half open, revealing the chest hair and the necklace he was wearing under it and it made her smile.

He always made sex about her and he obviously got off on that too but she wanted to see if it would be the same the other way around. She wanted to see how much she could tease him.

Emma reached for his necklace to pull him down to her but only to roll them over so she was straddling his waist now, smirking down at him while running her nails over his chest. It wasn't the first time she was on top of him and it wouldn't be the last but it was the first time she would spice it up a bit.

He moved his hands up to touch her but she took both of them and put them next to his head, leaning down to him with a roll of her hips. "You're not allowed to touch me", she said with a chuckle and he got the confused look back on his face.

"What?", he asked and almost choked on the word, a small blush spreading over his cheeks that made her giggle a little.

"No touching, at least not until I'm done with you", she whispered and bit his earlobe before kissing down from his jaw to his neck, making him groan in the process. She felt his fingers twitch under her touch and moved back for a moment to look at him. "Don't make me tie you up."

"What if I want that? Wouldn't be much of a punishment", he said with a cocky grin and a wink and she slapped him slightly on his arm, laughing but shaking her head.

"Just show me how much willpower you have, I know how much you love a challenge." Within seconds there was determination on his face and she let go of his hands he moved down a little so he was comfortable but still far enough away from her. "Good boy", she said with a chuckle and kissed his nose playfully before moving back to sucking his neck.

She opened the buttons of his shirt slowly, kissing down his chest to his stomach, leaving some bites in between that made him growl deeply. When she looked up at him, his eyes were fixed on her, almost completely dark and mouth slightly open, breathing slowly.

It made her smile to see that he was already like this, close to wrecked and she knew it must be hard for him not to touch her, could see from the corner of her eyes how he was clenching the blanket under him.

Instead of pulling the zipper down after opening the button, she simply ran a single finger over the bulge, tracing the lines of his cock over the fabric and his hips jumped slightly at the simple touch, followed by a moan leaving his mouth. She didn't even start yet and he was already so frustrated.

After a couple of minutes she finally pulled his pants down, together with his shorts and his cock finally sprang free and she could see the relief on his face. He was quiet, except for his growls and moans but she liked that. It wasn't often that he was like this during sex, normally he liked to talk, to tell her all the things he would do to her, always pushing her almost over the edge with only his words but really, that voice should be illegal.

She licked a stripe along the underside of his already rock hard length and she heard rustling, knowing he just gripped the blanket only tighter.

"Fuck, Emma", he growled deeply and she looked up at him again while her mouth hovered over the tip of his cock, precum already leaking out of it. She licked her lip and lowered her head just a little bit, breathing hot air against the flesh before licking the precum up with the tip of her tongue before leaning back again.

He ran a hand through his hair, the other still fisting in the blanket when she started to use a single finger again to run it up and down his cock, drawing a couple of frustrated whines from him. Every time he tried to rock his hips up, she just put a hand of his lower stomach to hold him down and he would stop immediately.

She stroked his lower stomach for a moment with her finger nails, knowing he enjoyed the slight scratching down there before she lowered her mouth on him, taking him in until her nose brushed his abdomen. He let out a single strangled moan that made her grin around him. She hummed happily, sending the vibrations straight through his body.

His hand was fisted in the blanket lifted and he itched to touch her but a single raised eyebrow when she looked up at him let him sink his hand back down and he took a deep breath, fighting for self control. She moved her head up and down on him painfully slow, her eyes never leaving his and he looked so wrecked, one hand in his messy hair, slight sweat on his forehead, cheeks pink, eyes blow wide and black, his mouth open and slightly panting.

Yes, she should do this more often and she understood his thrill in making her look like this before the actual act.

"Emma, come on", he suddenly said, voice cracking a little at the end. "Let me touch you."

She chuckled slightly and let go of his cock with a plopp, smirking up at him. "Are you begging, Jones?", she asked him with the most innocent voice she could muster up at the moment while her own arousal was already way too present between her legs.

"I'm not begging", he huffed and turned his head away for a moment.

Emma laughed softly and stood up before stripping completely naked. As soon as he heard the rustling of her clothes, his attention was back on her. He sat up briefly to remove his shirt, throwing it into the corner with the rest of her clothes.

His eyes were raking over her body like he hadn't seen her naked before. She went back and straddled his legs again, her own heat only centimeters away from his own but instead of going back to work on him, she started to rub circles on her clit and moaned softly at the touch. It wasn't his but it would do.

He gasped and reached out before he clenched his hand into a fist, apparently remembering she still hasn't allowed him to touch her.

"Getting nervous?", she asked and pushed two fingers into herself, her arousal probably dripping down on his legs but fuck, she was way too ready to care about any mess.

"Emma", he pressed out between closed teeth but she just pumped her fingers in and out of her before she removed them and used her moistened fingers to run it up and down his cock, getting another, really frustrated whine from him.

If she was honest, she hadn't expected him to do so well. He was a man that took what he wanted and didn't listen to others but it seemed that he was also really up to any challenge she was giving him. She moved a little closer before she sank down on his cock in one swift movement, leaning over so her mouth was close to his.

"You're allowed to touch", she whispered against his lips and before she knew it, she was on her back and he was pounding into her like it was the only way for him to stay alive in this moment.

Soon enough both of their moans filled the room and they came together, his name falling from her lips was mixing with her name falling from his and they ended up with tangled limps and messy sheets, sweat covering both of them.

He rolled off of her, taking a deep breath. "Well, that was-"

"Fun", she giggled and moved over to him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Killian huffed but nodded. "I told you, you were kinky." He winked and pulled her into a kiss but she just bit his bottom lip a bit more aggressive than she wanted to.

"Is it wrong?", she asked, a little unsure of what he was thinking about it. He might have liked it but it could have been a one time thing. Neal had never allowed her to do any of it, he had always been on top and had always given the shots.

"Not at all, love. We can do whatever you desire", he mumbled against her lips, brushing his nose against hers with a small on his lips.

"Whatever I desire?" A chuckle left her mouth and she looked him straight in the eye with a lifted eyebrow and he bit his bottom lip for a moment.

"Ah well, maybe we should talk about it first." She nodded and laughed, snuggling closer to him and drawing circles with her fingers on his chest.

In moments like this, everything was so easy and simple. In moments like this, she forgot why she was actually here and it didn't bother her at all. Maybe she was selfish for this but she was happy when she was with him and she would enjoy this a little longer. Just a few more days before she would get back to looking for clues.

For once, she would take what she wanted instead of just following other people's orders.

* * *

Killian sneaked out of the bed a little before noon. They had fucked and talked until the early morning hours so both of them were quite exhausted but he didn't want to wake her.

He grabbed a pair of sweatpants and patted barefoot to the bathroom. Normally he'd just go back to the bedroom naked but he didn't want to wake her up, she looked so peaceful and satisfied when she was sleeping, so innocent.

After a quick shower he threw the sweatpants on and moved downstairs to the kitchen, overlooking the skyline through the window wall of his living room, smiling at how busy the city already was while they were still all sleepy inside here.

The apartments under him weren't rented and there were no others above him, so it was always quiet up here, except he and Emma were busy in the bedroom but no one would hear them. He was happy that no one else could afford such expensive apartments with two floors right now, so he would live here in solitude.

He made a quick and light breakfast, just some pancakes but just the way she loved them. This woman didn't need much and would be happy about the smallest of things and he just knew it was a thing she took home from all her foster homes.

As an orphan, you didn't have much so the tiniest thing could be the biggest gift to you. Sadly a thing that most people forgot in their society. Happy was happy and if you couldn't appreciate the small things, you would live a miserable life.

He had understood that too so he was quite proud when he had finished the pancakes. After putting the plates on the table in front of the TV, he went back upstairs and back to the bedroom were she was still sleeping.

For a moment he just watched her, tangled naked in the sheets, her hair a mess but still smiling a little. He couldn't help but smile too before he walked over and pressed a kiss to her head. She mumbled something before she opened her eyes and returned his smile.

"Breakfast is done. I'll get the laundry to the bathroom while you put some clothes on, then we can eat", he whispered and kissed her, pulling back before she could grab him and push him back into bed.

She pouted but nodded, stretching herself like a lazy cat and he chuckled, knowing what she was doing. Exposing herself to him with the hope of some more intimacy but food was important or they couldn't keep up with what they were doing.

Killian grabbed their dirty clothes from yesterday and brought them to the bathroom, happy that she had a few of her own clothes here already.

Suddenly he heard a loud noise from downstairs and then yelling.

"Killian!", the loud male voice called and he growled quite annoyed, he had told them not to come here when Emma was here.

It was the voice of Felix who seemed pretty out of breath. With quick steps he was downstairs where the boy was looking around, knowing that none of his men were allowed upstairs.

"I told you not to come here!", Killian said, louder than he wanted to but he couldn't keep his anger down. Emma was here and obviously something was wrong, otherwise Felix wouldn't be here like this, breathing heavily like he had run here all the way.

"But Elsa, we found her!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that chapter came kinda quick but I really didn't want to let you hanging because I was excited for "introducing" Elsa to you or more for mentioning that she will actually play a role in this story as Killian's baby sister. Now Killian has to face his past, at least a part of it, while Emma will probably have to struggle with the fact that she can't avoid that another innocent person is getting involved in all of this, oops. Anyone excited? *chuckles* I also noticed that you guys liked Faye quite a lot, so I figured you wouldn't mind her being in this chapter too ;) Tell me what you thought, it's such a big motivation to read all those comments! Hope you liked it!


End file.
